Tsubasa dream Chronicle
by TsubasaSyaoforever
Summary: WARNING! Spoilers for chapter 179 and below. Chapter 34 up! The group land in a new world, one that is not very content with them leaving
1. Chapter 1 b

The beginning

The sapphire eye returned to Fai and the Syaoran clone fell to the floor. The real Syaoran walked over to his clone. He clone was slightly crying. _Syaoran. Why is it your wish to die?_ Syaoran asked in his mind. A small, feeble_ to me! I just wish I could be free._ In his mind an answer came to him. _I hurt my friends. Destroyed countless worlds. I'm not even real. And killed the person most precious to me_. Syaoran felt something tugging at his mind. He also fell to the floor. Syaoran opened his eyes. The clone was being taken to a different world. It held out it's hand. Syaoran held out his own trying to grab his imitation. But it was to late. The clone was gone. He looked at his hand. Why? Why had he tried to grab the clone. It was nothing but a heartless imitation of a human being. Wasn't it?"Syaoran!"

Syaoran (the clone) woke up on a soft bed staring at the ceiling. He sat up. _Where on earth am I?_ He thought. He put a hand up to his face. He looked in the mirror beside his bed. He had two eyes both brown. Even though he couldn't see out of one eye, he felt normal. Human. A delicious smell came through the slightly open door. _I remember this smell, but not what it's from._ He got to his feet but fell ti the ground. His leg was wrapped in a bandage and a crimson stain was growing bigger. He was still wearing the black, long top and black trousers. His feet were bare and wet. He limped over to the door.

He turned the doorknob and limped outside. A strange creature bounded up to him. "You're awake!" It said leaping into his arm. "Mokona?" He asked. "Yup! I'm the black Mokona. Come into the dining room!" It replied, pointing to a door.

Syaoran limped towards it and opened the door slowly. "You're awake!" Several voices yelled. People were seated around a table. There were three girls, a boy and Yuuko, The dimensional witch. One girl had long black hair and fringe that kept falling in front of her face. The other girl had long, chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked quite a lot like Syaoran. The boy had black hair and glasses. The third girl stood up. She had green eyes and brown hair. Syaoran stared at her, shocked at what he was seeing. All logic made it impossible, but a pang in his chest made it true.

One of the girls cleared their throat and everyone left leaving Syaoran alone with the green eyed girl. "Sakura?" He whispered. She shook her head "I'm not Sakura. I was her so called clone. You were possessed by Fei Wong and killed me. But you and you alone brought me back. My true name is Eleanor "But if your the one I killed or nearly killed then.." Syaoran hugged her. He did not know how long they were in their embrace but he didn't care. The one he loved was alive.

"When did I get here?" Syaoran asked. "Just a few minutes after me, we were worried. You were unconscious when you arrived. You were losing a lot of blood. I was terrified that you had.. Syaoran you're bleeding!" Eleanor bent done and wrapped another bandage around his wound. Syaoran put his arm around her. The black haired girl squealed. "We forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Zoelikah, Yuuko's niece. But you can call me Zoe. This is Hope. She arrived a day before I did " "Pleased to meet you," the brown- haired girl said, bowing a little. "Oh and this is "Oi."Also known as Watanuki," Zoe continued. "It's just Watanuki!" The boy yelled. Eleanor giggled. Syaoran just looked down, unable to smile.

"Syaoran, Eleanor, tomorrow you'll have to go to school," Hope said, finishing the dishes. Syaoran and Eleanor both looked confused. "Let me guess, in your worlds they don't have schools," Hope said. The two shook their heads. Hope giggled."Mine didn't either. Don't worry. If you keep out of trouble, it's quite fun." "Speak for yourself," Zoelikah grumbled. "I did say if you kept out of trouble didn't I?"Hope asked. Zoelikah grumbled, clearly beaten. "We already have your school uniforms. I hope they fit because the store will be closed now," Hope said, handing them two uniforms. They were both crimson with white color's and a white wing on the sleeves. Quite warm for the winter months.


	2. Chapter 2 a: school

Chapter two- school

A long ringing woke Syaoran. He got up, curious were the noise was coming from. Hope and Zoelikah were dressed in their school uniform, Hope making pancakes for breakfast. "You better get dressed," Hope said, grinning.

Syaoran pulled on his school uniform and made his bed. By the time he was finished, the pancakes were ready. Eleanor came bounding in just as Syaoran was sitting down. "Morning Syao! Good morning everyone!" Eleanor panted, sitting beside Syaoran. _Syao? I remember being called that long ago. Did Eleanor call me that before the seal broke? _Syaoran thought. She was wearing a pleated skirt, crimson boots and a crimson ribbon in her hair.

Syaoran picked at his food. Syaoran, if you don't eat it I'll think you don't like my cooking!" Hope wined. "Sorry. You told me what it is. But I can't remember much before the seal broke,"Syaoran said. "Sorry. But one of the saying's my mother always said is that if you ever forget, other people can remember for you,"Hope replied. Syaoran dropped his fork. _That sounds familiar but I haven't heard it before, have I?_ Syaoran thought.

"Are we in the same school as Watanuki?" Syaoran asked as they walked down a footpath. 'No. Seeing as he's nineteen and we're eleven, we go to completely different schools," Hope replied. "Eleven? Last time I checked we were fourteen," Syaoran said. "Apparently, when Fai got his eye back, we turned eleven again. Don't ask me, Yuuko told me," Eleanor explained


	3. Chapter 2 b

School- part b

"Good morning class. Today we have two new students. Please come in," the teacher called. Syaoran and Eleanor walked in. "Class, this is Syaoran and Eleanor. I hope you'll make them comfortable. Please introduce yourselves," the teacher said. Syaoran was nervous and didn't know what to say. "I'm Eleanor and this is Syaoran. We come from a different country so please excuse us if we're not brilliant with really trivial stuff," Eleanor said. "Well I'm Miss Mizuki, you're teacher. You can sit behind Zoelikah and Hope at the back. Everyone looked at the two as the moved to the back. Syaoran looked at Eleanor. She shrugged.

The bell rang and everyone bustled out of the classroom. Everyone wanted Syaoran and Eleanor to eat with them, so everyone ran to the roof. However, a group of kids followed them. "Hey Syaoran-kun! I'm Sorata. Do you want to eat with us?" The boy in the front asked. "No thanks," Syaoran replied. "Sorata-kun, don't you have anything to do?" Hope asked, getting to her feet. Syaoran was surprised. Her voice was ruff, and her fist was clenched. "Hope-chan, I'm surprised. There isn't a book in sight. Could you really be doing something we would do?" Sorata asked. "Actually I would never do something you would do," Hope replied. "Guy's, can we leave it at that please?" A different boy asked, stepping out from behind Sorata. "Alright. Meet you on the field," The group said, turning around and walking down the steps.

"Thanks Justin-kun," Hope said to the boy, blushing . "So Syaoran, do you come from another world?" Justin asked. "Yeah," Syaoran replied. "Justin-kun, have you noticed?" Zoe asked. "Yeah. They're acting strange. We're going to have a lot on our hands soon," Justin replied. "Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" Eleanor asked. "Spirits. Spirits that are around here all the time, but really only go for one person, Watanuki," Justin replied. "But lately, they've been attacking anyone. Everyone thinks there's are raving lunatic going around, and is now scared of going out at night." Hope explained. The bell rang again and the group went inside


	4. Chapter 3

Working for Yuuko

"Get off, get off, get off, get off, get off. GET OFF!" Someone shouted. "Watanuki is back!" Mokona cried, jumping up and down. Sure enough, Watanuki opened the door, panting. "I'm sick of these things," Watanuki sighed. "By the looks of it, you're used to them,"Zoe said. "Syaoran, Eleanor, here's what you need to do. Syaoran, you can sweep up the leaves in the garden. Eleanor, you can help me cook dinner. Watanuki, they want more sake," Hope explained. "But I bought them some yesterday!" Watanuki cried. "Yeah. They ran out," Hope replied. "Aaagghh"Watanuki growled.

Working for Yuuko was definitely exhausting. They had to do all these odd jobs _and _had to help her with customers. There was one thing that really made something tug at Syaoran's mind. A little girl came in, asking to see her older brother. Everyone seemed sorry for her, but not like Syaoran. He could see that the girl's brother had been taken away by a relative. Her dreams had been crushed because she knew that relative would have probably killed her brother, if he had his way. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. But Yuuko said she couldn't help, and the girl had been shown outside.

Later, when he saw Yuuko, he asked why she hadn't helped the girl. "Syaoran, that girl is not real. She is a figure of the past. I knew her, but that girl is someones heart. She comes here every year on the same day. And on that very day, her real self gets very sick. But, today she spoke more, and was stronger," Yuuko explained. "And thats a good thing, right?" Syaoran asked. "No. Syaoran, it means that her real self is giving up hope. Hope of ever seeing her brother the way she used to," Yuuko replied. "Yuuko. You don't mean.. Hope?" Syaoran asked, his voice small and shaking. "Yes. Unfortunately, that little girl is Hope when she was five years old," Yuuko answered.

Hope finished making tea and collapsed to the floor. "Hope, are you alright?" Syaoran asked. Hope nodded as more colour drained from her face. As the moon started to rise, a tapping noise came from the window. The door slid open by itself. "Aaagghh!!" Watanuki cried, moving away from the door. Wisps of smoke huddled around everyone. The eyes of everyone closed, and they were forced into a deep sleep.

_Hey my first cliffhanger! I hope it's a good one but it really depends on how you look at it._

_Okay. See you soon_


	5. Chapter 4 a

Nightmares

**WARNING: SYAORAN TORMENT!!**

"Syaoran,"voices called. "Who are you?"Syaoran mumbled. Syaoran opened his eyes. He was in water. A tall black haired man was fighting him. The battle stopped. Then Syaoran saw his eyes glaze over. He started fighting the man, and eventually pulled the man's arm out of it's socket. "Syaoran you did this," A voice said behind him. Syaoran's eyes widened as he ate a blonde, young man's eye.

Eleanor was staring at a small boy with her younger self. He never smiled, but her father did say what had happened to him. The boy had a strong resemblance to someone she knew, but she couldn't place it. Then she was watching herself lose her feathers. Over and over again. There was a boy holding onto her. "Syaoran," she whispered to herself.

Zoelikah stood still as she watched her mother explain to her where she was going. "But Ma, I don't want to leave!" She heard herself say. "I'm sorry, but it cannot be helped. Do not tell anyone your secret. You mustn't!" her mother replied, as she drifted away. "MA!" Zoelikah cried. "Ma," Zoe whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

Hope stood helpless at what was happening around her. The houses were being burned down, screams everywhere and blood all over the ground. As the battle ceased she heard her own cry for help. Sad, yet angry. Hope ran toward the hill, trying to help the crying girl that was herself. She watched through the trees and stared at her brother, bleeding on the ground.

_Yes I know, I know, it says Syaoran torment. That comes in the next part of the chapter. Ta!_


	6. Chapter 4 b

"Me?" Syaoran asked, his voice small and feeble. "How could I do this?" Syaoran watching himself destroy world after world. And in every world, she was there. In every world, he killed her. "Stop it. Please," Syaoran whispered. He fell to the ground, grabbing onto his head, trying to cover his ears from all the screaming. "Stop it. Don't kill anymore." But he kept killing. Just to find feathers that Syaoran didn't know about. Syaoran felt a searing pain in his head as the boy kept going. Because that boy was not him. It couldn't be him. Syaoran let out a gasp of pain as felt something explode inside him.

The voice came back. "You idiot. You have this enormous power, yet you wish for it to stop. You could have everything, but you wish for it to stop." The voice took the figure of a boy, and put his hands on the sides of Syaoran's head. Syaoran let out a cry of pain as the boy sucked energy, magic and life out of Syaoran.

Just as Syaoran felt like he was going to die, a soft red light surrounded Syaoran and burnt the boy. The boy was stunned, but came back towards Syaoran. "Who are you?" Syaoran asked, his voice so small he had to strain his ears to hear it. "Me? I'm you. I wasn't always, but now I'm you," the boy replied as he faded into darkness. Syaoran passed out.

_Yes. Syaoran has a strange power. One that could get him and Eleanor and everybody else killed. But it doesn't. Or does it? (Evil laugh.) Guys keep the reviews coming. See you soon_


	7. Chapter 5

The others

"So, Manju bun, can you feel anything?" "Mokona is Mokona! And theres a really strong presence here!" A rabbit like creature replied. "So one of Sakura's feathers might be here," the real Syaoran asked. "Yup!" The creature replied. "I wonder how he's doing," Sakura asked. Everyone looked at her, all knowing who she was talking about. "Mokona, could you contact the witch when we get to some shelter?" A blonde wizard named Fai asked (well he was actually called Yuui, but everyone was used to calling him Fai.) "Okay!" The creature replied.

As they searched for a place to rest, the group consisting of Mokona, Syaoran, Sakura and a ninja named Kurogane, grasped on to their new surroundings. Flowers were everywhere, birds were singing and in the distance they could hear a waterfall. The grass was the same colour as Sakura's eyes and the sky looked like it was covered in sapphires. After a while, they came to a clearing. It was quite big, and the waterfall was in the middle. Actually, it was more a fountain than a waterfall. In the middle were two stone butterflies. "Pretty," Sakura whispered. As a ray of sunlight hit the butterflies, the earth seemed to shake. Sakura grabbed on to Syaoran for support which didn't help much. The ground opened and the group fell down a pitch black hole.

"Kuropuu, where are you?" "It's Kurogane!" "It's pitch black in here. Syaoran- kun?" "I'll try." The boy muttered some words and a small ball of light appeared in the palm of his hand which illuminated all of the ditch. "Sakura, close your eyes," the boy said. "O-okay," Sakura replied, obeying her best friend. The reason for this was that bodies were strewn everywhere . Mutilated in ways you couldn't imagine. This sight reminded Syaoran of Acid-Tokyo, the world where everything had changed.

They found a tunnel, and headed forward, Sakura clinging onto Syaoran(her eyes were still closed.) "Meyko!!" Mokona said, bouncing up and down. "Mokona, as feather?" Syaoran asked. "Yup. And it's real close... Oh, it's gone," Mokona said. "Wait a minute, it was really close, and now it's gone?" Syaoran asked. "Yeah," Mokona replied. "What's up with this world?" Kurogane asked

They reached the end of the tunnel and came out to a cliff, looking down on a town. The cliff was very steep and rocky, and it was reaching nightfall. "There's a cave over there. Why don't we sleep there tonight, and we can start on the cliff in the morning," Fai suggested, and they all agreed.

The cave was cold and damp. Seeing as it was starting to snow, Syaoran gave Sakura his cape. She looked at him. "Thank you, Syaoran," she said, pulling the cape around her. "Get some sleep, we have a hard day ahead of us," Fai said.

"Where am I?" Syaoran asked. Everything was just swirling around him, each swirl a dull colour. "Help," someone whispered. "Help," they repeated. Then came a scream. Syaoran followed it, and found his other kneeling on the ground, clutching his chest. "Syaoran!" He cried. "Help me. I can't fight him. Not anymore. Not by myself." The boy whimpered. He was younger than before, but otherwise, just the same. Syaoran couldn't watch this happen to the boy he had grown to care for. "Syaoran," Syaoran said, hugging the boy. "Why? Why didn't you kill me? Why couldn't you have set me free?" The boy whispered. "I'm sorry. Syao," Syaoran whispered. The boy trembled and then relaxed. "Help me," the boy whispered, before disappearing. "I will try. I promise I will try," Syaoran said.

Syaoran gasped as he woke up. "A...Dream?"


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry if the update was a little late for the last chapter. ** **Today I just got an idea and just couldn't stop writing. By the way, this chapter is dedicated to Kiminochi, the one who has kept reviewing all the way. GO YOU KIMINOCHI! **

Questions

"Syaoran? Syaoran! Syao please wake up!" Voices called. The floor was rough, and his neck was being held up by something. His eyes slowly opened. Eleanor was kneeling over him. He looked around. Hope was biting her finger, Zoe was glaring at him and Watanuki was wetting a towel to put on Syaoran's head. Eleanor noticed he was awake. "Syao! Thank goodness.," she said as she hugged him tightly. "What happened?" He asked, trying in vain to sit up. "We were attacked. Zoe woke up first, then Eleanor, then me. You were in a lot of pain. Your magic seemed to be fading. _You_ seemed to be fading," Hope said.

"Syaoran, what happened?"Watanuki asked. "I, I saw, I saw... Syaoran," Syaoran replied. "But, you're Syaoran, aren't you?"Zoe asked, leaning forward. "I don't, know" Syaoran replied.

"Mekkyo!!" Mokona cried, a bright light erupting from his forehead. Everyone turned to the light. "Yuuko-sama?" "Witch?" Four people appeared in the light. Hope let out a small scream, Syaoran gasped and Zoe fell backwards. "Fai-san! Kurogane-san! Sakura-chan! Syaoran-kun!" Eleanor cried. There were three men, one blonde, one dark-haired and one boy with chocolate brown hair. There was also a girl that looked just like Eleanor. "Sakura?" The boys all cried. "Sakura's alive?! YAHOO!!" Something cried. "Yup!" Eleanor said, closing her eyes and tilting her head. "Eleanor, do you know these people?" There were a few gasps. Eleanor looked at Syaoran, then smiled. "Don't worry about it Syao. I met these people, and traveled with them," Eleanor said. "Hey witch, explain!" The oldest-looking man said. "Kurogane, you are so impatient," Yuuko said. "Zoelikah, would you mind taking Syaoran so he can get some rest? I'm sure after his experience he needs it," Yuuko asked. "O-okay," Zoe replied. She took Syaoran's arm and put it around her shoulder. They went out the door, closing it behind him.

"Yuuko, what's wrong with Syaoran? Why can't he remember us?" White Mokona asked. Yuuko turned to Eleanor and Hope. "In the dream, something must have happened. His soul. Part of it's been crushed into millions of pieces. All of his memories from the beginning of his life until when he arrived here have gone," Yuuko explained. Everyone's eyes widened. "He won't die... Will he?" Eleanor asked. "Not from this. Without his memory of certain things, his soul has been weakened. It's strength has plummeted. Which is very dangerous because, his soul is in a battle of life and death with a boy whom most of you have met," Yuuko said. "What's going to happen to the kid?!" Kurogane asked, half yelling. "Kurogane, please quieten down. They are right down the hall. And the walls have ears, you know," Yuuko said. "Yuuko-sama, is it possible that theres a way to save him?" Syaoran asked. "There are. Several. Nearly all of the ways keep him living, but he still goes through the torture of the battle inside of his body. The other way is to kill him,"Yuuko answered. "Yuuko, the one he's fighting. Was he the one who... Ate my eye?" Fai asked. Yuuko bowed her head. "Telling you is out of the laws of interference. And I'm sorry, but those laws can't be broken," Yuuko said.

"Yuuko, I have a wish," Hope said. "What is it?" Yuuko asked. "I wish, for the shield of souls," Hope said. "If I do that, you will be able to give some of it's contents to Syaoran?" Yuuko asked. Hope nodded. "What will that do?" Kurogane barked. "The egg contains magical items that will help fight the one trying to destroy Syaoran. It can't cure him of the pain, but will help him fight the evil inside of him," Hope said. There was a loud rumble, and the holographic image disappeared. "After what happened, they still care about Syaoran?" Eleanor asked. "Out of all the creatures in the worlds... Humans. Humans are the strangest of them all," Yuuko said and a loud crash came from the hall. "SYAORAN!"

**Muwahaha, a cliffhanger. Yes I know. I bet you are all thinking that it is so lame that Syaoran lost his memories. Well so what. They haven't turned into feathers, without them he doesn't die and he thinks it's all normal. I'm going to do another torture dream chapter that has hints of SyaoxSyao. I hope you all like the twist. See ya next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 7

Attacks and promises

"Syaoran? Syaoran, where are you? Are you here?" Syaoran called. "Yes. I'm right in front of you." A voice said. The small boy appeared a few meters in front of him. "Syaoran. You don't deserve this pain. But I can't kill you. But if theres any way I can help you, I will try and do it." Syaoran clasped the boys hand. "But, why? Why do you treat me in such a kind way? I'm a clone. Of you. I took your place. Took a life that should have been yours. I'm just a heartless imitation of a human being," the boy said. "That is a lie. I know you. Your not the person who eats other peoples eyes willingly.," Syaoran said. Then it came. A scream so small but so horrible escaping the boys lips. The boy started to shake. His body was the battleground for a battle that his soul was losing. "Stop it. Please. STOP IT!!" The boy screamed. He stopped shaking. His chocolate brown eyes glazed over. "No," Syaoran whispered. "NO!" He screamed.

Syaoran was in torment. He was tossing and turning. "No" He whispered. "Syaoran, wake up!" Sakura said, shaking her friend.

Before he could think, he grasped the boy tightly in his arms. He chanted a small incantation, and the two were surrounded by a soft blue light. The light entered the boy's body. Syaoran touched the boy's forehead. Syaoran screamed. It was as if he was separating his heart again.

There was someone in his head, taunting him. But they weren't taunting him. They were taunting the boy. "No. I wouldn't I couldn't." "But you did. You did all of this. Your a heartless imitation of a human. The one you love forgets you, and then falls in love with the real you. Your alone. All alone. "I don't care As long as I can protect her..." "Huh! Protect? She died by your hand. _You_ plunged the blade into her heart. _You _took away her life. You call that protecting?" "Stop it please" You killed her. You killed Eleanor." "STOP IT!!" The scream rang over and over. The boy was clutching his Your only reason to live doesn't love you." A ghostly boy came out of the shadows. He got the boys hands and took them of the boys head, replacing them with his own. The boy screamed again. He tried to push the other boy off, but it was all in vain. "Stop fighting me!" The other boy said. And the boy obeyed. The boy was barely an inch away from death. And all Syaoran could do was stand there.

Then Syaoran knew what to do. "Raitei Shouri!" Syaoran cried. Out of his hands burst lightning. Sizzling hot lightning. The lightning surrounded the boys and the evil one was pushed away. The boy fell into darkness. Silence. The boy was gone. Syaoran rushed over to his other. "Oh my gosh," Syaoran whispered. The boy was pure white, and his skin felt like ice. "Please don't be dead," Syaoran whispered. He hugged the boy. "Please don't leave me," the boy said. It was so small that Syaoran barely heard it. But it was there. "I never have. And never will," Syaoran said. The boy slightly smiled and then passed out. Syaoran pressed his hand against the boy's face. It was no longer freezing, but wasn't warm either. "You're not alone. You never have been."

**Okay. Well I hope you guys like the chapter. Trust me, this is not the last time Syaoran will nearly die. I hope I spelled Syaoran's attack right. Well, what will I do next? I know! Prepare to meet someone from CARDCAPTORS/ CARDCAPTOR SAKURA**


	10. Chapter 8

Forget

"PUU!" Syaoran woke to Mokona leaning over his face. His black fur/skin gleamed in the sunlight. "Moko-"Syaoran tried to sit up. And ended up falling backwards into the pillow as a searing hot pain went across every limb of his body. Syaoran let out a gasp of pain. "Syaoran! What's wrong?!" Mokona asked. "Nothing Mokona. Really I'm fine," Syaoran said. "You don't act like it," a voice said from across the room. "Yuuko!" Mokona said. Sure enough, Yuuko was leaning on one of the paper doors."Mokona, would you mind going with Watanuki to get some sake?" Yuuko asked. "Sake! Sake!" Mokona cried, jumping out of the room. Yuuko shut the door. Syaoran heard Watanuki rant on how much sake they drank.

"Syaoran, close you eyes," Yuuko said. "Huh?" "Trust me." And Syaoran obeyed. He felt her gentle hand whisk away his hair and put her hand on his forehead. It was horrible. Every internal organ, his heart, his magic, his soul, was trying to escape from him. He tried to pull of Yuuko's hand, but no matter how hard he tried, his body wouldn't move. He tried to open his eyes. But something held him back. If he opened his eyes, he would be able to see Yuuko. He didn't want to look at her, because the sight of her would make his heart ache, and with that person inside of him, any thing that gave him hope, wouldn't be able to live. He knew how powerful Yuuko was, but also knew the feeling he'd gotten from the boy. The boy couldn't die. And had the magic of so many.

Suddenly the feeling stopped. Syaoran opened his eyes. Yuuko was crying. He'd never seen her cry, and it was horrible. She was usually so strong. So, almighty. "Syaoran. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to go through that," Yuuko said. "YUUKO!" Watanuki called. Yuuko walked out of the room. Syaoran just stared at the ceiling.

"Kid, if I were you, I'd try my hardest to stay awake and still," a voice said. An orange, teddy- like creature peered down at him. Syaoran knew he recognised it, but from where? "Kid? Don't tell me you've forgotten all about me?" The creature said. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Syaoran asked. "Of course you do, kid! I'm Ceroberos, guardian beast. But you always called me Kero!" The creature announced. "Kero?" Syaoran asked. "Your getting it! Honestly, I never picked you out to be the one to forget. I always thought that it would be the other one,"Kero said. "Other... One?" Syaoran asked. Kero looked down at his feet. "You really did forget everything, didn't you?" Kero said.

Then Syaoran realised. His earliest memory was him waking up here. The only reason he went by Syaoran was because Eleanor had called him by that name. "Who... Am I?" Syaoran asked. "Hey kid! Can you wait here?" Kero asked. Syaoran tried to nod, but ended up grimacing in pain. Kero flew out, beating his wings furiously. All Syaoran could do was lie back and wait.

"So, Kero. Does he remember you?" Hope asked. "No. The kid doesn't even know who he is," Kero answered. Hope looked down, her hand curling into a fist. "What use is a flame if no one can see it's light," Yuuko said. Her tears were gone, but her eyes looked as if they were prepared to cry again. "What are you all talking about?" Eleanor asked. "We have a right to know!" Zoe said. "Not yet. The time isn't right." Yuuko replied. Eleanor looked at Hope. A small tear was running down the young girl's cheek.

**How do you like Kero? I know it's confusing, but just wait and you'll eventually understand. Why is Hope crying? Keep reading so you can find out. **


	11. Chapter 9

The power within.

It was official. If Syaoran moved an inch, he would be in a great amount of pain. "No Syaoran!" "I'll be fine! Really!" "You can't even get up, let alone go to school!" It was true. If Syaoran even twitched, he got an attack of excruciating pain. To help, Yuuko bound him so that if his will was strong enough, he would be able to stay completely still.

But so far, a cure was impossible. Every night, he went through the same excruciating experience. You see, the boy could only attack Syaoran in his dreams. In the day, when everyone was at school, Kero stayed with him. They talked a lot. Syaoran didn't mind telling Kero what happened in his dreams. He also told him of the "one." The boy that looked exactly like Syaoran, yet older. But there was a difference. The other boy had two gleaming brown eyes. That were real. Syaoran's right eye was made out of glass. "So who do you think he is?" Kero asked one day. "No idea!" Syaoran had replied.

Everyone was acting strange. One day, Kero and Hope had taken Eleanor for a walk, and they all came back thoroughly exhausted. But whenever Syaoran asked what they were doing, they always changed the subject.

It had been two weeks now, but Syaoran still couldn't get up. Everyone was getting worried, but Yuuko. She knew that after what he had been through, he was lucky to be alive. Of course, to Syaoran's delight, she didn't tell anyone about what was happening to Syaoran. Because, Eleanor would be very depressed if she found out that Syaoran couldn't even close his eyes without being tortured by that boy.

One evening, Syaoran and Kero were talking as usual, when the paper door outside started to rattle. Through the door, Syaoran could see a weird figure approaching one with a long staff."Kid, wait here!" Kero ordered, which was pointless seeing as Syaoran wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Syaoran watched. It was a battle. The monster was battling Hope and Eleanor. Screams. They echoed inside his head. Especially Eleanor's. He had vowed to protect her when he had first set eyes on her. "Shield!!" Eleanor cried. A small sphere surrounded her, and then cracked open like an egg. Eleanor screamed again. Syaoran saw Watanuki being thrown backwards, and land next to the door.

More of the creatures materialised, and in no time at all, everyone was pinned down. "Let. Go. Of. Me!" Eleanor said, trying to take a creature's arm away from her throat. Not paying any attention, the creature sharpened it's free hand into a sword. And that was the last straw. All Syaoran wanted to do was move. And he did. His body moved by itself. Moving towards the door, he stepped. With each step, he wanted to scream. It was so painful. But he kept going. In what seemed like eternity, Syaoran reached the door. He slid it open, and thrust out his hands. "HIEN TSUBASA!!" The incantation escaped his lips before he could stop himself. Gold and scarlet flame escaped his hands. The fire enveloped each of the monsters. Burning them, yet not harming any of Syaoran's companions. When each monster had disappeared, Syaoran fell to the floor."Syao!" Eleanor cried, grabbing Syaoran just before he hit the ground. "It was going to kill you. I couldn't let that happen," Syaoran whispered. His head fell back with his chocolate brown hair.

"No matter how strong or powerful someone is, it always comes down to the power within."

**Okay I know it's corny at the end (well it might not be it depends on what you think) Okay, keep reviewing people!**


	12. Chapter 10

A dream when awake

"Yup! We were done for! And then Syaoran used this really powerful magic and sent the monsters back to their own dimensions!" Mokona said. "Okay, bye!"

"Mokona, who were you talking to?" Syaoran asked. "You're awake! That was the other me! The white Mokona!" Mokona replied. "White Mokona?" Syaoran asked himself. "Syaoran, where did you learn to do that spell?" Mokona asked. "I don't... Know! I just did it," Syaoran replied.

"Well you could be really helpful to us. Are you okay?" Kero asked. Syaoran tried to sit up. He didn't even have time to feel the pain. He was back down on the pillows in less then a second. He let out a small cry. And it wasn't because of the pain in his body. Inside, his blood was thumping. "Help," he whispered. His chocolate brown eyes glazed over and the whole world disappeared.

He was still awake, because he could still hear noises of people trying to wake him up. He could feel someone, Watanuki because the hands were slightly rough, shaking him. But he couldn't move. He couldn't make a sound. But inside, he was screaming.

"Syaoran! Syaoran, wake up!" Watanuki said, shaking the boy harder. Although the boys eyes were open, they had glazed over and he was unresponsive. "Don't fight me. You don't have enough power. Enough magic. Your going to die, Syaoran," Syaoran said. Watanuki dropped Syaoran and stepped back. Someone else was speaking, but using Syaoran to say the words. Watanuki stepped over Syaoran, picked him up, and put his hand over Syaoran's mouth. "He's not breathing, is he?" Someone asked. But it wasn't a question, the person was stating the obvious. Watanuki turned his head. Yuuko was holding onto Mokona. There was a strange light coming from Mokona's forehead.

There was an image of Syaoran. Except he was fourteen and had two real eyes. "How did you know?!" Watanuki asked. "Because... Because, I've seen what's happening to him. His...

Scream. Thats all he could do. Scream. The boy had drained so much magic from Syaoran that there was only a drop left. Syaoran couldn't move from the boys hold on him. But he tried. He spent clumps of time gathering his energy so he could move the slightest just to muddle the boys magic. "Stop fighting me!" The boy cried. He was obviously getting annoyed with Syaoran. "Why you?" The boy whispered. Syaoran moved again, so the boy did something he had hoped to have never been forced to do. He hypnotized the boy. For the first minute, the boy Syaoran fought harder than ever. Then he stopped. The other boy collapsed to his knees, still keeping his hold. Being in a dream, the boy Syaoran was a soul, therefore harder to contain.

"Soul..."

But he had done it. Syaoran's eyes were glazed and glassy, meaning that he was completely under the boy's control. Knowing that the hypnotizing was taking a lot of his magic, he made the hold twice as powerful. Then came a hot pain. He had hit the part where Syaoran's memories of before Fei Wong were stored. There, Syaoran could use his magic. And it was fighting him. But it made it worse for Syaoran. Using this outburst of power, the boy drained it. Syaoran's eyes closed as he was forced into a magical sleep.

"Is..."

The boy picked up the lifeless soul of Syaoran. He wasn't dead, but the thing keeping him from life and death was his "other." But it didn't matter. Time goes by. And the boy had complete control of Syaoran.

"Dieing."

**I hope you people get how dramatic this is. I mean, hello! "Syaoran is... Syaoran is..." "Syaoran is?!" SECRET**


	13. Chapter 11

"Control. Everyone wants control over something. But we never wonder what it's like to be controlled until we are controlled. The feeling is horrible. But, even if he does have complete control, I'll never let him hurt them. I'll never let him hurt those dear to me. Even if I die because of that."

Control

Even though the boy was unconscious, he would still move if the other boy wanted him to. "Syaoran, if you remember your life, before that time, I will have no choice but to kill you. By that I mean your soul, I need your body. But, even so, if you don't regain those memories, I can keep you like this. Sleeping"

They were in a cave, and the boy was trying to light a fire. Being a spirit, he could feel normal things in a dream. Syaoran had changed. He was still determined and kind, but now he as full of self doubt. The boy smiled. He had caused the self doubt. Fei Wong, thinking he was helping his own wish, had actually fulfilled the boy's. Fei Wong was an idiot, and that had contributed to his death.

"Watanuki! His soul has been put under that boy's control! If you try to wake him up, Syaoran will die," Yuuko said. Watanuki put the boy down. His eyes were still open, yet they showed no feeling. It was horrible to see. "Can you wake him up?" Watanuki asked. "Yuuko..." The holographic Syaoran said. "Yes," Yuuko said She walked over to the boy, placing her hand on his forehead. Nothing. "Syaoran, my powers are useless against this boy right now," Yuuko said. "Don't worry. Nothing is wrong. It's just with the power of those before him, that boy is more powerful than Clow

Reed."

Syaoran couldn't help it. His hand curled around her throat and crushed it. Her eyes were still open. Staring at him. He held her in his arms. "Don't die!" He whispered. But the minute his hand had closed, she had been dead.

"What do you wish?"

"To be free."

"Why?"

"So I can protect the people dearest to me."

"I will grant your wish. You must submit your will completely to me. I will let you be yourself, but you will never have complete control over your body. If that boy ever returns, he will sometimes gain complete control. When he does this, your soul will be put to sleep. It might never awaken, but it should. But, once you are stolen, and you lose your sight that will later be returned, you will forget everything. Your family, your birthday, your name. Everything."

"Alright. As long as they survive."

"There is one more thing. We can only protect them from bodily death. If they are killed in this country, where it is only the soul, they will die. But your magic should protect them from that."

"Okay."

"Calm yourself. This magic is quite painful, so be prepared."

"I am."

His mind was falling asleep. His soul succumbing to the lady's power. He collapsed, then started to float off the ground. The crimson crystal around his neck ripped itself off the magical thread holding it there. It floated over to the lady. The boy came back down and landed softly on a stone platform. The boy was dead, but alive. Those who were truly dead could not return. But he could. His soul, Like everyone from this world, was connected to this piece of stone. She broke the crystal into three. She attached one piece to the thread, but kept the others. She put the curse into it. His body shook as the darkness poured into him. Her brother had been such a fool, and it had passed down his bloodline. Her price was his will. She knew the boy would attack. Not any time son, but he would attack. Then this boy would be forced to succumb to this sleep. No one could survive this boys power. The young one on the platform was still shaking. She slowly attached the last two pieces on. She woke him up. He was barely living. In fact, he was already the undead. She knew the future of this boy. It was as grim as the darkest cloud in the sky. He loved them to much. It would kill him. But even death is better then being controlled.

"I think that dieing isn't as bad as it seems. I gave control of my soul to that lady. I can't remember when. But now, the control belongs to someone else. I believe there are things much worse than death. Torture, the death of people close to you, but I believe there is also control. I can't control myself, but even so. Even though I'm going through horrible torture, I will keep living. They can't die. I won't let them die. Especially not her. Control. What does it really mean?"

**Well. A: You don't know who's talking. (If you think you do know, don't put it in your review. It could spoil it for others.) Who is that lady? Is she good or bad? Whats going to happen to Syaoran? Can Yuuko save him? Will he ever be free? Can he possibly survive?**


	14. Chapter 12

Remember

Syaoran stirred. The boy looked at him. This was not meant to happen. Syaoran's eyes flickered, trying to open. Their glazed and glassy look had gone. "Syaoran, sleep," the boy said. "But.." Syaoran protested. The boy grabbed Syaoran's head. "What... Are you doing?" Syaoran asked. "Syaoran, I can't let you wake up yet. This spell is one that will bring to a sleep when I need you to," the boy replied. "Why?" Syaoran asked. The world was swirling around him, darkness absorbing him. "It is not of your concern," the boy replied. The darkness finally consumed Syaoran, and his eyes closed again. He was lifted off the ground by an invisible force. Black and gold light swirled around his soul. It joined into two swirls that attached onto Syaoran's temples. He tried to fight it, but the magic of the boy was strong. He squirmed around, but nothing helped. The dark swirls squeezed him tight, entering him. When all the mist had gone, Syaoran opened his eyes. They had gone from their normal chocolate brown to pitch black. "Syaoran," the boy said. Syaoran fell into the boy's arms, writhing in pain. "It had to be done," said the boy, calming Syaoran. Syaoran whimpered. His soul felt like it was on fire. There was nothing left to explain. The boy... Had complete control.

Syaoran's eyes opened, and he saw Watanuki standing over him, putting a pillow under Syaoran's head. "Thank goodness you're awake!" He said. "What!!" Voices said. Hope and Eleanor came bursting into the room. Eleanor was puffed, and Hope's hair was flying behind her as they both collapsed beside Syaoran's bed. Eleanor hugged him. Thank goodness!" She whispered. Should he tell her? No. She didn't need to know. Hope and Watanuki left the room.

Hope closed the door behind them. "I hope he'll be okay," Hope said. "Of course he will!" Watanuki encouraged. "You didn't see what I saw, Watanuki," Hope said. She walked away from the teenager. Her vision was of Syaoran. His soul had been penetrated by evil, and it was torturing him. Hope knew who the other boy was, and knew his intentions.

Sitting down on a small rock in her secret hiding place. She lowered her head, then looked to the sky just visible through the many trees towering over top of her. "Well, you might just get your wish. Eh? Witch!" She said, as if talking to the sky. As if it was a reply, it started to rain. "Huh. I thought so," Hope said, getting up and brushing the dirt off her trousers. _The boy. _"Huh?" Hope said, spinning around. _That young boy, how much his soul has grown._ "Hey! Don't you dare get any ideas!" Hope growled. _It's the truth. But my brother's decedent and his wife sealed me away, so I can't do anything even if I wanted to. _"Well, that's life," Hope replied.

She started to walk back to Yuuko's. No one else, not even Watanuki, could see the lady beside her. She had long, dark blue hair, black eyes and skin as pale as the moon. She was actually quite beautiful, but evil. _Yes, but while I was free, that boy came to me. He had a wish. One that Yuuko wouldn't be able to grant. His soul was not mine, but I could sometimes control it. _Hope fiddled with a purple stone around her neck. _Hope, you can see his future, are you going to do nothing about it?_ Again Hope fiddled with the round stone. _Oh. You already have._ On closer inspection, you could see that the stone was in three sections. Half was purple, quarter was dark blue and the last quarter was crimson. The all blended in with the gold surrounding it._ How long have you been able to see into the future? _"Nine years now." _That's a long time. You must have done this when you're parents were still alive. _

"I don't understand you," Hope said. The lady was taken aback by this sudden change of topic. _What? _"You and the boy. Sometimes you are so nice. Other times. Other times you're beyond evil," Hope said. _You consider me evil because of what I've done. No? _Hope nodded. "He was just a kid. And you two tortured him as if he was your personal toy. Why?" Hope asked. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away._ People will do anything to make their wish come true. I thought you knew that? You have done it yourself! _"Why can't you leave me alone? You, you, you WITCH!" Hope cried. Laughter rang through her ears. Hope ran as fast as she could to Yuuko's house. The wall came into sight, and as soon as it was in reach, she touched it's hard surface. The lady disappeared, leaving Hope in the beginning rain. "I don't. I don't want to remember!" She said in between gasps for breath. But, remembering was her price to pay.

**Well, why did Hope have to pay a price? Who is the lady? Why does the boy need Syaoran to stay asleep? Am I ever going to tell you? Muwahaha! Sayonara!!**


	15. Chapter 13

Talking

Syaoran sat down beside Hope, her long hair hanging over her face. "You've made a very fast recovery. Syaoran nodded. "I guess I just needed a good rest," Syaoran said. I'm not going to fall for that," Hope said. Syaoran gasped. "I know what happened. "If I want, I can see into people dreams,"Hope said. She turned and placed her index finger on his forehead all in one swift movement. Syaoran looked at her. His body was frozen, and his eyes were fixed on Hope. She didn't flinch, or make any sign of pain, though Syaoran knew that she was going through the same pain he had.

She finally removed her finger. Syaoran's knees buckled, and he fell to the grassy floor. "See! If you were fine, you would be able to stand pure magic!" She exclaimed. "How did you know?" Syaoran asked. "Your eyes," she replied, her voice soft and calming. "It's strange. I felt for sure Yuuko would see it. That boy has more power than I thought!" Hope said. "What do you mean?" Syaoran asked. "Your eyes! Or eye, rather. They sometimes turn black The spell he used is very difficult, but from what I heard from Yuuko, he has done harder ," Hope said.

"Do you know anything about gold and black swirls?" Syaoran asked. If she knew, maybe she knew a cure or could find one. "Black is his magic. The spell he used was a binding spell that can also control. It is very dangerous but can be very useful," Hope replied. "What does it do?" Syaoran asked. "I'll show you. Try and remember beyond that time that you woke up at Yuuko's," Hope ordered.

Syaoran tried. Images came into his mind. A man with glasses, another blond man, a man with dark hair, a small creature, (Syaoran figured that it would be the white Mokona) Yuuko, and a girl that looked exactly like Eleanor. "Sakura," He whispered. He fell to the ground, his eyes blank and empty. He hadn't realised it, but he had been lifted off the ground by the swirls. And now he was asleep.

"What happened?"

"The spell took over."

"Explain it, please."

"It's so you don't regain your memories. Try to remember what you saw."

Syaoran closed his eyes. Nothing. His mind was blank. "You can't see anything, can you," Hope said. It wasn't a question. She knew that he couldn't remember anything.

"How..." Syaoran began. "None of your business. Yet," Hope replied. "Why are you doing all of this for me? I'm a stranger," Syaoran asked. "You, remind me of someone," Hope replied. She reached for something around her neck and looked to the sky. "I'm sorry," Syaoran said. Hope turned around. "W- why?" She asked. "You look sad. And I'm causing it. You'd be happier, _everyone_ would be happier, if I just went away," Syaoran said.

"Duck."

"What?"

"DUCK!" She pushed him into the ground as the ground where he was standing turned into a crater. A tall, dragon-like creature was hovering over them. "Create," Hope whispered. "Syaoran, stand back!" Hope ordered. Syaoran obeyed.

"Key of dreams! Staff of illusions! Discard your present form and draw your power from our dreams! YUME!!" She cried. A golden symbol appeared under her feet. Stars were overlapping, and a looped circle was in the middle. In her hands was a long silver staff that was flecked with purple.

"Discard your present form and turn into your card form, SAKURA CARD!" Hope cried. She jumped up and raised her staff. The dragon turned into a purple and blue card that floated into Hope's hand. Written on the bottom was 'create'. "What is it?" Syaoran asked. "A Sakura card," Hope replied.

**Well, secrets out. Hope is a cardcaptor! So, now you know what those black swirls were. Thank you to all my faithful reviewers. (To those people who aren't reviewing, I answer questions and take criticism so don't be shy! All you have to do is press a little 'GO' button and your done!) Please review!! And I'm sorry for the late update but I had a writers block. I mean, I've changed this chapter three times!! BYE BYE!! I think I'll do another dream chapter because you guy's love that so much!**


	16. Chapter 14

Sleeping

"Sleep." These words always came to Syaoran at night. Whenever they did, his eyes would go glassy and he would fall into a troubled sleep that he couldn't be woken from. But that night, that night, someone came. Someone, by the name of...

"SYAORAN!" The clone cried. He ran and hugged the boy whom was three years older. They were in a dark forest. The stars were shining down from a dark black sky and the grass was shiny and even though it looked wet, it was completely dry. The two boy's started to walk together.

"How are you?" The older Syaoran asked. No reply. "If I tell you, you will hate me and want to get away from me," The small Syaoran asked. "No I won't," The older Syaoran replied. The younger one looked up at him. The boy's eyes were sorrowful and hurt. "He... Controlled me," the answer was so small and feeble. The older Syaoran looked down at his other. "What do you mean?" He asked. The young boy looked up at him. Then Syaoran noticed. The eyes looking at him were not the brown of milk chocolate but as black as night. "He..."

Scream. The young boy fell to his knees, clutching his chest. Black and gold swirls twisted around him. "SYAORAN!" The older Syaoran cried. But it was to late. The boy looked at him once more, before he was swallowed by the darkness. "SYAO!!" The older Syaoran cried. But there was nothing he could do. Syao, the young boy, was gone.

Syaoran fell to his hands and knees, a tear falling down his cheek. "Syao. I'm sorry. I couldn't save you," Syaoran whispered. _ Please don't leave me._ Syaoran fell into a memory.

His body was limp, his head throbbed but this did not change what had happened. Those dead eyes had been so empty and cold. Fei Wong Reed. How could someone like that even be related to him?! Syaoran was overcome by a wave of sadness. Fei Wong had destroyed his life, and everyone in his life. All for a wish. But, if he had to do this to save Sakura, or someone else he loved, he would probably do it. But there was one problem. The boy. If the seal broke, the boy would gain complete control. If he did so, Syaoran would kill his other. Because his other didn't deserve that torture. He didn't deserve any of this.

He walked and walked. The cold made his body freeze even though he was wearing a fine robe. His body was sore, his hand broken, his foot cut and sprained. But nothing compared to the pain in the right side of his head. The bandage was rapped tightly around his head, covering his right eye. Well, his right eye socket. Even though he had a brown eye where it should be on the left, his right eye socket was empty. And because of this, he was loosing liters of blood, that was if you didn't count the blood coming from the many cuts on his feet. The boy collapsed, loosing strength. But he got up again. He turned his head. There was his reflection in a mirror that was reflected hundreds of times. He reached for the bandage around his right eye. _Who... are you?_

Syaoran moved and opened his eyes. The boy was in his arms. "Syaoran," Syaoran whispered, hugging the boy tighter. The boy, or the other Syaoran, was sleeping. His breaths came in small gasps. Syaoran smiled, and fell asleep with the boy still in his embrace.

**I hope you all like it! And please please please stop asking questions about Hope! If I tell you, I ruin one of the main baselines! And none of you want me to do that, do you? I thought not. See you next chapter!!**


	17. Chapter 15

Painful memories

"Yuuko! Yuuko! Important message from the others!" Mokona cried. They were eating breakfast, and nearly all of them dropped their food. A holographic image of the four people appeared. Syaoran winced. "What's wrong?!" Eleanor asked. "N-nothing," Syaoran said. Hope looked at him. "Well, what lead to this pleasure?" Yuuko asked. "The pieces of soul. What do they look like?" The other Syaoran asked. He was clearly out of breath. He held up a crimson piece of stone. "Where did you find that?!" Hope asked. "The kid looked really weird and then just picked it up," Kurogane said. "Thank you, Syaoran," Hope replied. Only the holographic Syaoran had noticed, but she had actually replaced the r with an l. Of course, he didn't say anything.

"Should we sent it through Mokona?" Syaoran asked. Hope looked at the other Syaoran. He smiled, and then nodded. "Yes," Hope said. Mokona's mouth opened wide and the stone flew out of it's mouth. Hope caught it, and put it in her pocket. "Aren't you meant to give it to the kid?" Kurogane asked. "Not until the time is right," Hope answered. Everyone looked at her. Everyone was afraid that Hope had something else in mind for the stone. "Thank you," Syaoran said. Everyone turned to him. "But Syao, that's your memory! Why don't you want it?" Eleanor asked. "Because," Syaoran replied. A huge noise came from the image. "Sorry! We have to go!"Syaoran said. The image disappeared.

"Syaoran, are you sure?" Hope asked. He nodded. She took the stone out of her pocket and gave it to Syaoran. His eyes glazed over and it floated into his body. He glowed crimson, and fell to the floor. His eyes turned black, and he lost consciousness.

He was scared. Scared of those who looked at him as if he were a monster. He wanted to know. He wanted to know his name, his home, and most of all, who his parents were. Occasionally he got flashes of a place hidden from prying eyes. It was beautiful, and huge, but it always made his heart ache. A tear rolled down his cheek, but the rain concealed it well. Something warm was placed around his shoulders. He looked up. A man was smiling down at him. He had light brown hair, jade green eyes and a warm smile. "Hello. Are you alright?" The man asked. The boy just stared at him. "Do you know where your parent's are?" The man asked. The boy shook his head. "What's your name?" The boy shrugged. "do you remember anything?" Pause. Then the boy shook his head. "How would you like to come with me?" The man asked. The boy nodded. The man helped the boy up, but the boy swayed and fell back down. They tried again, and on the third try, the boy stood up.

They entered a small hut. "If you don't have a name, how about I give you one?" The man asked. The boy nodded. "How about... Syaoran. I'm Fujitaka, but you can call me father,"

Syaoran writhed in pain. Hope and Yuuko, the only ones that could see what was happening, saw Syaoran's body slowly turn black. When it finally corrupted his whole body, the boy stopped moving. He was lifted off the bed, and started to glow a mixture of black and crimson. His eyes snapped open. They were pure black. They turned brown again, and he fell to the bed. Hope walked over to him and pulled the covers over his cold body so that they were up to his chin. Until the spell was broken, this would be the pain Syaoran would go through to get those memories. But still, at least he's getting those memories. No matter how painful they are.

**Finally!! Syaoran got a memory back! Most readers should recognize this as the time Syaoran got taken in by Fujitaka. I did add some of my own stuff in it to keep with my story line. Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers and again, to those who aren't reviewing, I don't bite! Just ask any reviewer! Next chapter is quarter done by the way!**


	18. Chapter 16

Anything

Syaoran woke up with a start. His chest ached and his head was splitting."Are you alright?" Hope asked. He nodded, but fell back from the pain. "Here. Let me help," Hope said. She sat down beside him. She was surprisingly gentle. She cupped his hand, pricked it with her nail, and gathered the blood in a small bowl. She waved her hand over it, and the blood glowed a dark purple.

Syaoran felt a calm wave fall over him. His body calmed and he could no longer move. It was if his body was asleep, but his mind wasn't. "Where did you learn that?" Syaoran asked as Hope tended his invisible wounds. "It's a powerful spell that is not very well known. Hardly anyone can do it," She replied. "Of course, hardly anyone can actually be affected by this spell. If you can be affected by it, you can cast it and vice versa," Hope said. "So I can cast it?" Syaoran asked. "When your magic blooms again, yes, you will be able to cast it," Hope replied.

Syaoran and Hope had grown quite close. Syaoran wasn't even afraid to tell her the memories he did have. "But there's a problem," Syaoran said. "What?" Hope asked. "Even in my memories, I couldn't remember who I was. But, someone took me in, and gave me a name," Syaoran replied. Hope smiled. "Syaoran, right?" Hope asked. Syaoran nodded.

"Hope, you act like your weak, but you know so much. Who was the last person to get close to you?" Syaoran asked. Then he realised something. "I'm sorry! I know it's a personal question!" He said. Hope shook her head. "My family and my best friend. My parent's were murdered, my best friend was kidnapped and my brother..." She cut off. "I learn from my mistakes, and other peoples. I also use the knowledge of what I believe. But, even so, I bring bad luck and then I'm not even strong enough to save them," Her hand curled into a fist again. "If you can't beat someone, they would have to be Yuuko," Syaoran said. Hope giggled.

"What's so funny?!" Syaoran asked. "Nothing! Honestly!" Hope exclaimed. Syaoran looked at her. She couldn't stop herself. She let out a burst of laughter. Syaoran smiled. Hope was a different person when she smiled. Her whole face lit up like a candle. "I've never seen you smile," Syaoran said. He felt a pain in his chest. But it was different to the one he felt when Eleanor did something. It wasn't love. It was heartache.

"Syaoran. Is it alright if I call you Syao when we're alone?" Hope asked. "Why just alone?" Syaoran asked. "I don't want Eleanor to get jealous over nothing," Hope replied. Syaoran smiled. "That's true," he said. He gasped and fell to the floor. He held his head. "Syao, what's wrong?" Hope asked. He looked at her. The pain hit all over his body. "Please. Make it stop!" He whispered. Hope pressed her index finger onto his forehead. With her other hand, she pricked his palm. Syaoran felt the calming spell fall over him, but this time it was different. His mind was also calming down. It wasn't long before he was in his first dreamless sleep in a long, long time.

Watanuki was out to get the usual request: sake. That's all they wanted. Yuuko had also asked that he get Hope. When he said he didn't know where Hope was, Yuuko told him to follow the path leading up to an old mansion. As he was walking along, he noticed two bodies on the ground. "Hey! Are you alright?!" He asked, running over to the bodies. He nearly screamed when he saw who they were. "Hope! Syaoran! Wake up!" Watanuki cried. They were barely breathing. The mansion wasn't to far from where he was. He decided to see if anyone there could get help.

It took less than five minutes to reach the mansion. He had thought a place like this would be crowded with spirits, but the air was so pure. Then he realised that it wasn't even a mansion. It was just a normal house. He knocked on the wooden door. The door swung open by itself. There, stood a young lady with auburn hair and jade green eyes. "Can you please help me?!" Watanuki asked. "What's wrong?" The lady asked. "My friends! They're unconscious!" Watanuki cried. The lady ran out with him. Her feet where bare. But even so, she kept going with Watanuki.

They came to the place where Syaoran and Hope were. "I will carry the young girl. You look strong, so you can carry the boy," the lady said. She picked up Hope, and Watanuki picked up Syaoran, and they ran back to Yuuko's. Many times the girl ran past him, but then had to stop for directions from Watanuki. Finally, the wall of Yuuko's shop came into view.

They ran inside."Put them on the bed," Yuuko said. Watanuki looked at Yuuko. She had barely had a chance to see Syaoran and Hope. The two put the children down. Yuuko walked over to the children. "Both of them are like this for different reason's. Syaoran has been saved by his soul being put into a sleep for a small amount of time. Hope, because she put Syaoran's soul to sleep. Syaoran should be fine, if his soul wakes up. And Hope will die, if she uses to much magic," Yuuko said. "Why would she do that?" Watanuki asked. "People will do anything for someone they care for. Eh? Yuuko-sama?" The lady asked. "Right! Sakura-chan!" Yuuko replied. The lady slowly disappeared.

**Ha Ha! You will find out in the next chapter which Sakura it is. Now, this chapter is mainly to do with Syaoran and Hope. They are sort of like Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura always tells Syaoran about the memories she gained. Keep reviewing!! BYE!!**


	19. Chapter 17

The truth

"That woman, is Sakura Li. She is, well, was the master of the Clow cards. Around two decades after the Clow cards were turned into Sakura cards, she was killed," Yuuko explained. "So, that was her spirit?" Watanuki asked. Yuuko nodded. Watanuki looked at the two children on the bed. They looked so innocent.

"How long will it take for Hope's magic to run out?" Watanuki asked. "With a spell like this, seeing as her magic is very far away from reaching it's peak, one day. Of course, take someone really powerful like Yuui, they would probably be nearly dead," Yuuko said."Yuuko, how powerful is Hope?" Watanuki asked. "Powerful enough that if she changed her ways, she would be able to destroy an entire world. But, if she was with her brothers, she could save an entire universe," Yuuko said.

"Someone like that, how is it that no one tries to control her?" Watanuki asked. "Because, Hope, hardly ever uses magic. Because, if anyone else uses her magic, they will die. Because, no one dares to use the power of dreams. Except, for those few, who are gifted with that magic," Yuuko replied. Watanuki looked at Hope. She looked small and fragile, colour draining from her face. How could someone as kind and fragile as Hope destroy a whole world.

"There is one problem. If Syaoran's soul doesn't wake up, they will both die," Yuuko said. "And... I don't think it's strong enough to wake up on it's own," She continued. "Is there any way to force them or help them to wake up?" Watanuki asked. "Of course. But, seeing as it's not their wish, how will they pay for it?" Yuuko asked. "I'll pay for it!" Watanuki cried. "Alright. The price. It's blood," Yuuko said. "Huh?" Watanuki asked. "Blood. Just a little. And the rest of the price is even longer work," Yuuko said. "Will I ever get out of here?" Watanuki asked. "Probably not," Yuuko said, smiling a little.

Yuuko muttered a few words, and touched Syaoran's forehead. The boy's eyes snapped open. They showed no feeling, no recognition. He squirmed and fought, but didn't wake up. "Watanuki, hold him down," Yuuko ordered. Watanuki put his hand on the side of the boy's face. The boy calmed down a lot, but still squirmed occasionally. "Why is he fighting?" Watanuki asked. "Because, to do this spell, I have to enter his soul. It is excruciating for him," Yuuko said. Syaoran stopped moving. He gasped, then stared to breath slightly. His chest rose and fell slowly. A tear came to his eye, and he passed out.

"_Syao, are you okay?" _

"_It's nothing, really!" _

"_You've been like this for awhile. Are you sure you're okay?"_

"_Yes!"_

_Crash._

"_SYAO!"_

Syaoran's eyes snapped open. Kero was hovering above him. "W-what happened?" Syaoran asked. "You'll have to ask Hope, kid," Kero replied. Syaoran looked to his left. Hope was still asleep. She didn't snore, she didn't talk, she didn't smile. She didn't do any of the things most people do in there sleep. It was if only her body was there. "It is weird, isn't it?" A voice asked. Syaoran tried to sit up. For once, he succeeded. Yuuko was standing there, looking at Hope. She sat on the end of the bed.

"May I ask, what did you hear?" Yuuko asked. Syaoran gasped. How did she know? "Someone, was talking to me,"Syaoran said. "Who?" Yuuko asked. "I don't know. But I think I fell. The person was worried about me. I think I was sick or something," Syaoran replied. "Could that be... One of my memories?" Syaoran asked. "Yes. How old would you say you were?" Yuuko asked. "Around five or six maximum," Syaoran replied.

"Syaoran. Do you know who you really are?" Yuuko asked. "A clone, right?" Syaoran replied. "As far as we know, yes. But from what I hear... You weren't created until the other you was nearly seven. Or maybe he was seven," Yuuko said. "So your saying... That I might not be a clone?" Syaoran asked. "That... You have to figure out yourself," Yuuko said. She smiled at Syaoran, her red eyes glinting at his brown ones. She turned to the door.

"Don't interfere!" A voice said. Yuuko spun around. Syaoran's eyes had turned black. "You. You came here?" Yuuko asked. She didn't let it show, but she was scared. "Don't interfere. You know the dangers. The boy. If he finds out what really happened back then, it will cause me to do something I would hate to do," Syaoran said. Except, it was not Syaoran. Syaoran's lips moved, but it was not Syaoran's voice that came out of them.

"What have you done to Syaoran?" Yuuko asked. "You should know. The spell that no one dares to use. Not matter what side they're on," Syaoran said. "You..." Yuuko began. Her anger was bubbling to the surface. "How dare you. He's just a kid! But, how long have you had this control?" Yuuko asked. "When the seal broke, I gained complete control. The boy's soul fell to sleep, and his body submitted to my power. Of course, when I killed Eleanor, he woke up. I could only contain him sometimes. Soon, that will change. If things keep up, this boy will lose control completely. His soul, as you would have noticed, is sleeping. It is awake most of the time. But when it gets to close to remembering his past, it falls asleep."

" You and Clow. You could have saved me. Saved me from doing this to the boy. But, you didn't. But you have never entered Lidream, have you?" Syaoran asked. Yuuko's eyes opened. Syaoran fell into her arms. His eyes closed. "Could you really, have saved me?" Syaoran asked before passing out. "I don't know," Yuuko replied.

"Clow and I, even if we are powerful, even if he's the most powerful wizard in Asia, we couldn't enter Lidream. The world that consists of one country, that consists of one village. Right now, you know nothing of that world. But when you get all of your memories back, you'll no more about it then you wished for. Lidream, the forgotten world. The land where only souls can enter. The land of dreams."

**I'm so sorry for the late update!! I know it isn't long compared to some people, but I know how it feels to be left dangling over a cliff. Yes, it has part of my clone real theory. I hope you guys like it. Yes Watanuki, you have met cardcaptor Sakura. Congratulations!! By the way I'm free for ideas, because there is still awhile until the middle of the story! Yeah, yeah. I know this is around the 19th chapter, but, I have huge plans for this story! You shall find out more about Lidream later. By the way, the reason the chapter is late because I rewrote it three times until I got this. Please keep reviewing because last chapter, I got very little reviews.**

**See ya soon!!**


	20. Chapter 18

**WARNINGS: a bit of my theory, and some spoilers if you squint. Read chapter 181 on one manga .com before reading this chapter! Then it will prepare you for what happens.**

**ENJOY!! **

The travelers

"Where are we?!"

"It seems that we fell into a forest, Kuropuu."

"I told you to stop calling me those names!!"

"But, Kuropuppy..."

"Especially that one!!"

"Then which one do you prefer? Kurorin? Kurotan? Kurochin? Kuropin? Kuropipi?"

"I hate them all!!"

"Kurogane-san?"

"I feel it."

There was a rustle of leaves, and a group of people ran out from behind the bush. They were all armed with a variate of weapons. They looked like stars wearing a type of clothing that was silver, and they all had black hair. Even though it was pitch black, they shone like the moon. "Who are you?" The lady at the front asked. "Sara!" Syaoran cried. "How do you know my name?" The lady asked.

She stepped forward, and on closer inspection everyone could see that she was only fourteen. She gasped. Then fell to her knees. "Syaoran! I'm so sorry!!" There it was again. Syaolan. She, like Hope, had replaced the r with an l. "To repay you for any trouble, we will offer you and your friends accommodation," A man said. "Thank you. How do we pay you for your kindness?" Sakura asked. "There is no need. We're just helping a good friend," the girl named Sara said. Syaoran blushed. Only Kurogane noticed. The kid knew these people, but wasn't keen to show it. So, everyone on this trip had a bundle of secrets.

Sara had let them stay with her in a huge house. There were many floors, but no stairs. If you wanted to go to another floor, you stepped on a panel and you were lifted to the floor of your desire. "Sakura-chan, Fai-san, you are both on the fifth floor. Sakura-chan, your on the first door to your right. Fai-san, you are right across from her. You two are on the same floor as me. Kurogane-san, Syaolan, you are on the seventh floor by yourselves. I hope you don't mind. There are only two rooms on that floor, you can chose who gets which," Sara said. After bidding goodnight, everyone went to bed.

When they were alone on their floor, Kurogane cornered Syaoran. "Kid, you know these people. And your not so big on the rest of us knowing," Kurogane said. Syaoran looked down. "I can't explain. It's just to difficult to explain," Syaoran said. He looked straight into Kurogane's eyes. Kurogane could see a small tear building up in the kid's eye. He let the kid go. Syaoran went to the panel, and in a few seconds, was out of sight.

Syaoran knelt down beside a small table. "So, it wasn't a rumor. You did come. We were afraid that everyone had forgotten about us," A voice said. Syaoran looked up. An elderly woman walked out from the darkness. Her hair, even though she was old, was pitch black. She put her hands around Syaoran's face, as if trying to find any imperfections. She couldn't so she hugged Syaoran.

"We were so afraid. After we heard what had happened, everyone thought it was a mix-up and feared for your life. But it wasn't a mix-up, was it?" The lady asked. Syaoran shook his head. "I'm sorry. I've heard what they call you. 'Syaoran'. The girl seems close to you, so why use another name? His name?" The lady asked. "These people, do not know the the meaning we know of clone. Like nearly all others, they have a different meaning to the word. He... He has been..." Syaoran stopped. A tear was building up in his eye, and it eventually fall to the floor. The lady clasped his hand.

"After tragedy struck this world everybody thought that someone was trying to get you. After a while, everyone's panic died down. They realised that your parents would have never had let you go without protection. Then, that night came. They came out of nowhere and attacked. The prince was said to have been kidnapped. And the princess... Some dared calling her a traitor. People told them off, but then began to have doubts themselves," Syaoran clenched his fist. How dare they? How dare anyone call the princess a traitor?

"This country is in ruins. Most... Have lost the ability to enter that world. The magic is drying out. If the princess doesn't return to reopen the gate, that world and all that can enter it, will disappear," Syaoran looked at his hands. Then, he closed them. "How can I stop that from happening?! I'll do anything!" Syaoran exclaimed. The lady smiled. "Prepare yourself. This may hurt," the lady said. The lady pressed her index and middle finger onto Syaoran's forehead. It was agony. He winced, and that just made it worse. The world was swimming around him, but he fought to keep consciousness. It failed and he fell into a dark world.

_The binding spell was circling around him. Enveloping him. Entering him. A mirror was placed in front of him, and something was appearing in front of him. Someone identical to him. "W-what? W-who?" "It's your clone. Don't you recognize him?" Unfortunately, he did. The boy in front of him had chocolate brown hair, but his chocolate brown eyes were dead and cold. Syaoran opened his mouth, but someone else spoke first. "What ever you do, he won't wake up. His heart has been eaten, and his soul is practically dead," His heart. Eaten? Who would? Him. Somehow, he must have been able to eat the heart through the eyes. Maybe, he could do the same thing. He thought the incantation, and ripped out his eye. He placed it in his other's left eye socket. The sign of his father's compass board appeared on the eye. He had put a seal in it, so that his other might be able to fight the boy. "With this heart, it will hopefully give you time to grow one of your own. But if the time comes when the seal breaks and you don't have one of your own, I will eliminate him so you can rest in peace!" He meant every word of it._

Syaoran woke up in a warm bed, a wet cloth on his forehead. He had kept his eyes closed, but could still hear everything. "Kid! Kid! Kid, wake up!" He was being shaken. But, the darkness had been so soothing, especially in this world, and with the pain shooting through his body. It was not long before he was asleep again.

Kurogane was sure he had seen the kid stiffen slightly, but the kid was back in his deep slumber again. The kid had been unconscious when Kurogane had gone to the second floor, looking for him. He had been lying beside a table and Kurogane had brought him up. One of the people had helped, because the kid had a fever. Then When they were completely alone, he had stopped breathing. "Kid! You need to wake up! Kid!"

"What's wrong?" Fai asked. It seemed that he hadn't been able to sleep. "The kid's not breathing!" Kurogane said. Fai grabbed Syaoran and put his hand up to Syaoran's burning head. "A spell was put on him not to long ago," Fai said. "How do you know?! You can't use magic anymore!" Kurogane explained. "I've already said it, haven't I?" It's intuition, not magic," Fai answered. "Did the spell do this to the kid?!" Kurogane asked. "No. The spell was sent to someone else through Syaoran-kun. But sending the spell completely drains the soul, that's why Syaoran-kun is not breathing," Fai said.

"So, what do we do?!" Kurogane asked. His hand gripped the boy's shoulder. Kurogane (though he would never admit it) had grown close to both of the Syaorans. "We wait," Fai replied. By the looks of it he didn't like Syaoran in this state any more then Kurogane. "Don't tell the princess. She'll be really upset. And wizard? Do you know what the spell does and who it's for?" Kurogane asked. "I do!!" A voice cried. Mokona hopped out from under the door. "How, Mokona?" Fai asked. "Simple! I don't know the answer, but I can ask Yuuko!" Mokona shouted.

"Yes?" The holographic Yuuko asked. They explained the situation. "I know exactly who the spells going to. It takes a lot to send it, but also a lot to receive it. The Syaoran here is also not breathing," Yuuko said. "That explains I. But what does the spell do?" Fai asked. "It is protection. Protection from any spell aimed at the soul. For Syaoran, it will help a lot," Yuuko replied. The holographic image blinked out, and they were left with the candles for light.

There was a gasp of breath, a small cry of pain, and Syaoran's chest started to rise and fall again. Fai put his hand back on Syaoran's forehead. "He's really sick. It hurts to to touch his forehead," Fai said, lifting his hand away from the boy. Syaoran opened his eyes slowly. "Fai-san?" Syaoran asked. His voice was small and feeble. "Yes, Syaoran-kun?" "Did you contact Yuuko-sama?" Syaoran asked. "Yes. Syaoran is fine," Fai answered. Syaoran smiled. His hair fell as Syaoran went to sleep. "We'll leave him here when we search for the feather tomorrow," Fai said. Kurogane grunted. "Goodnight, Kuropuu!" Fai said. "IT'S KUROGANE!!" How Syaoran managed to stay asleep was anybodies guess

_**Tsubasa chronicles.**_

Knock. "Syaoran, it's me," Sakura said. "C-come in," a small voice replied. Sakura opened the door. Syaoran's face was red and sweat was dripping off his forehead. He was really sick. "I brought you breakfast," Sakura said, handing Syaoran a tray and sitting on the bed. Syaoran tried to pick up a piece of fruit on the tray but dropped it because his hand was shaking so much. "How about you save your strength and eat it later?" Sakura suggested. Syaoran nodded. Sakura pressed her palm into Syaoran's forehead and then put her spare hand on her own. "You still have a high fever. Bed rest for you, young man," Sakura said. Syaoran smiled a little. "Fai-san, Kurogane-san and Moko-chan are going out to look for my feather, so don't worry about it. Because now you're stuck with me. And, I have to return the favor. Even if it was them and not us," Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her questioningly. Sakura picked up his hand, and held it in hers. "Now get some sleep!" Sakura ordered. "Yes, princess," Syaoran replied. They were both asleep in minutes. A maid came in, and saw the two fast asleep, holding hands. They looked so adorable, that she decided to come back later.

"Can you feel anything Mokona?" Fai asked. "It keeps moving. It's really close, then it's far away," Mokona replied. "So it's like the last worlds feather, is it?" Fai asked. "Yup Yup!" Mokona said. "So that means that their a piece of that other kid's soul,right?" Kurogane asked. "STOP!!" Someone cried. A gun was pointing straight at them. "Friend or foe?" The gun asked. "Hang on! Is the gun really talking?!" Kurogane asked. "I said, friend or foe?" The gun asked. "Friend!!" Mokona cried. "Yes. Sara-chan told us to give this to you if we were stopped," Fai said. Fai handed the gun a letter. "Hold it please," the gun said. Fai held the letter at the gun barrel. "It says here that your friends of Syaolan Li. Is that true?" The gun asked. "Do you mean Syaoran-kun?" Fai asked. "Yes," the gun replied. "Then it's true. We have been traveling with him for quite a while with him," Fai said. "Do you need any help?" The gun asked. "Well, have you seen our heard of any weird happenings?" Fai asked. "The last weird thing that happened was nearly eight years ago. An attack from an unknown enemy. They just appeared. They killed the King and Queen, kidnapped the princess and left the prince to die. Of course he, was later kidnapped by Fei Wong Reed," the gun said. Fai stepped back and Kurogane stared at the gun. "Have you heard of him?" The gun asked. "We kind of helped kill him," Fai said. "He's dead!" The gun exclaimed. He did a somersault in the air. "That is very good news!" The gun cried. "We might get our prince back!" The gun flew away. "So, what do you think?" Fai asked. "I don't know about the princess's feather, but I really think we should have a talk with the kid about this place," Kurogane said. "Why?" Fai asked. Things are far to fishy, and the kid and his clone have something to do with it," Kurogane said. Fai nodded. Mokona looked at the two men. She had know idea what was going on.

**Was it long enough?? I hope so because this chapter took a while. Yes, there is a talking gun, but this world is very, very, very, very strange. Who is the prince? How does Syaoran know him? Why is Syaoran being called Syaolan? READ ON!! By the way, if you people don't review, I'm going to stop writing. Last chapter I got one review. ONE REVIEW!! I'm disappointed in you lot. Well, goodbye!! And please review!! I like reviews. Do you like reviews? Reviews are ggggooooooooooooooodddddddddddddd**


	21. Chapter 19

**After this, I will allow five days between chapters. If I get enough reviews (because I need ideas) I'll update quicker. Otherwise I will do one very very very very very very very very long chapter that will explain everything, do all the stuff that is meant to happen and make up for thirty something chapters. But it will also miss out on a lot of stuff so please people, I need ideas!!**

Syaoran

He could hear soft beating. Thump thump. Thump thump. "Syaoran," voices whispered. "Syaoran," they repeated. "Syaoran," Syaoran whispered. He was swirling through a never ending tunnel of light. He was falling away from the darkness. He drifted to the grass that was as green as Eleanor's eyes.

He opened his eyes. His feet were above the ground, and his hair flew around him. A beautiful lady drifted down to land right in front of Syaoran. Her face was gentle, her hair dark blue and her eyes a glitter, shiny black. "Syaoran," she whispered. Her voice was small but wonderful. It rang like a harp. She reached out to him, and cupped his face in her gentle hands.

"My name is Sarah Reed. You, are Syaoran Li. I need your help," She said. Syaoran felt calm. But even though his instincts were screaming for him to be careful, he was completely under her spell and pushed his instincts away. "How can I help?" He asked. "Relax," she said. Syaoran took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt her hands leave his face, and go to his temples. "Run!" Something inside him screamed, but he stood still. His senses were clouded, and his mind was splitting. But still he didn't move. He was completely within her grasp.

"Can't you leave me alone?!" Syaoran asked. It was his thoughts. His _soul._ His past that spoke. "I am going to speed up your awakening," Sarah replied. "Why?" Syaoran asked. "Because I need that magic. And the more magic you use while I do this will aid my work," Sarah replied. Syaoran's body gave a jolt, but stayed where it was. "You can't fight my spell. No matter who you are, you can't fight my spell," Sarah said. "I just want to..." Syaoran said, but he fell, unconscious.

Sarah picked him up and held his limp body in her arms. A black gate appeared in front of her, and she stepped in. She wiped the hair away from Syaoran's eyes. "You're so young. But I must do this. And you're the only one who can help me," she whispered. The gate closed behind her, and they went swirling into another world.

The world in which they landed was a large room. It was lit by candles, silver light and fireflies. "Remember this place?" Sarah asked the unconscious boy. She laid him on a stone altar in the middle of the room. Even through their long journey, he had stayed asleep.

She couldn't let him wake up until her deed was done. So, she used magic. She touched his cheeks and then his chest. Like the lid of a coffin, a slab of ice came down. It grew sides, that attached themselves to the altar. The cage filled with water. Syaoran's body stayed on the stone altar. The cage shined. "I'm sorry Syaoran," Sarah said.

He was cold. Very cold. He wondered if this was how his other had felt when captured by Fei Wong. He just wanted to get out. He opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was a boy with chocolate brown hair and the same coloured eyes. The boy was wearing a crimson outfit (that was a lot like the one Fei Wong had given Syaoran) that had gold symbols all over it.

"Who... Who are you?" Syaoran asked. "I am you. You before you woke up on the street," the boy replied. "But, I'm a clone. I was created and then left outside the gates of that town. I'm a clone!" Syaoran cried. Why was everyone playing with his head? Why?

"Syaoran, you are indeed a clone. But, not the kind you think. You, are the real Syaoran," the boy said. "No I'm not!! That boy is!" Syaoran cried. "No. He is supposedly a real one. But he is not. His name is not even Syaoran! Do you remember why you call yourself Syaoran?! Do you?!" The boy asked. He was angry and sad at the same time. "Because, because. Because Fujitaka-san gave me that name," Syaoran said. "Yes. And so did your real parents. You are Syaoran. No matter what other's say, you are Syaoran," the boy said.

Syaoran hugged him. "Thank you," he whispered. "Hey, I'm you remember? " The boy asked. Syaoran smiled. "Just promise me one thing. Because of what happened, I'm slightly stronger then you. If you're ever in trouble, am I allowed to help? I'm not to sure you were happy that time I helped," the boy said. "Help whenever you like," Syaoran replied.

The ropes broke through the ice, but didn't crack it for the ice grew around the ropes. Like snakes, the ropes tied around Syaoran's wrists, ankles, waist and neck. The ropes glowed a soft green, and Syaoran started to squirm. "Shh. They're not going to kill you. It will hurt, but nothing can prevent that," Sarah said.

The ropes were forcing Syaoran's magic to wake up. They were taking away his magic bit by bit, adding there own, then putting the magic back in. He had to have part of his soul taken out, put back in and get used to an evil, foreign substance in his body. Torture hurt less.

Syaoran squirmed and wriggled. Sarah put her hand on the middle of the cage. Syaoran stopped squirming, and was glowing crimson. His magic had awakened. But, Syaoran was glowing for barely ten seconds. The crimson surrounding his body drifted up to Sarah's hand. It enveloped her. She was absorbing Syaoran's magic.

The crimson was practically gone, and Syaoran's chest stopped rising. The crimson glow disappeared. The ropes turned into snakes and all except for the one around his neck bit his skin. They entered his body. But he didn't move. No sound escaped from his mouth. She had taken his soul. He was dead.

"Syaoran!! Syaoran wake up!! SYAORAN!!" Hope was asleep, but was screaming. Everyone rushed into her bedroom. Eleanor and Zoe were huddled around her bed. "What happened?" Yuuko asked. "I don't know. But she's been tossing and turning like this for..." Eleanor replied. Eleanor's eyes closed and she fell to the floor.

"Eleanor!" Zoe exclaimed, catching the girl. "This is bad," Yuuko said. "That's the biggest understatement of the year," Watanuki said. "What do you mean?" Yuuko asked. "Syaoran's disappeared!" Watanuki cried. Yuuko looked to the sky. "What's going on?" She asked an invisible person.

His body was still in the cage, but he was not in there. Syaoran's body was dead, but if his soul was ever returned, he would live. She needed his magic, so she could be set free. She didn't want to be stuck here, but it was the fate she had been dealt with.

But the boy's soul was powerful. It kept escaping. "Syaoran! Stop moving!" Sarah ordered. She froze his body up to his neck. "What do you want with me?!" He asked. "I need to speak with you! If I take your magic to early, the spell won't work! But I can't return you to your body yet without killing you!" Sarah cried. "You need me alive if you want my magic, right?" Syaoran asked. "Yes," Sarah replied. "Just, let me finish my work, Sarah said.

The rest of Syaoran's soul froze, but his eyes were still open. Sarah needed him still awake, otherwise his body wouldn't succumb to her.

Going through the ice, Sarah reached inside Syaoran's body and pulled out a crystal. Sarah felt Syaoran try to move in pain. She brought the crystal out of the cage. There was not a scratch on the ice. The crystal was crimson with flashes of gold. It felt strange holding it again. Sarah put down the crystal and clicked her fingers. Syaoran's soul was squirming so much he nearly broke her bonds.

The darkness was everywhere. It was so painful. It was ripping at him, trying to take away all the goodness in him. It was trying to turn him evil. He couldn't give in. That's what the witch and the boy wanted. He couldn't give in! He wouldn't give in!! _Someone! HELP!!_ A soft purple light surrounded him, pushing away the darkness. _Hope. Thank you._

Sarah screamed. Her hand was burning. "You little brat!! I told you not to interfere!" Sarah cried. "Well, I will if I have to!" Hope exclaimed. She had come out of nowhere and the purple light surrounding her lit the whole room with brilliance.

Hope put out her hand as if to stop someone. A spear of ice appeared surrounded by brilliant flames. The spear soared through the air and went right through Syaoran's soul. But it didn't hurt him at all. Instead, the ice around him broke, melted and in the end shattered to the ground.

Hope grabbed Syaoran's hand. "Hold on," she whispered in his air. She grabbed his arms, and they went soaring through time and space.

Cough. Cough. Hope and Syaoran landed on Yuuko's floor, coughing their lungs out. They were drenched. "Hello Syaoran," Yuuko said. "Y-Yuuko-san!" Syaoran exclaimed. Syaoran was still in the out fit that he was wearing when he confronted the other part of his soul. "Welcome back to Japan," Yuuko said. "Yeah," Syaoran replied.

"For you to be here, something must have happened," Yuuko said. Yuuko and Syaoran were alone in Syaoran's room. "Yes. The witch made my magic waken fo a temporary amount of time," Syaoran replied. "Where is your body?" Yuuko asked. Syaoran's hand turned into a fist. "A different world," Syaoran replied. "A world like Lidream?" Yuuko asked. Syaoran nodded.

"You and her are a lot alike. You both grant wishes. But she can grant anything," Syaoran said. "Even bring back the dead?" Yuuko asked. Syaoran nodded. "She goes back in time to when they were last alive. If there is something wrong with them, she heals it. But the price for that would be your own life," Syaoran said. "Something of equal value," Yuuko said. Syaoran nodded.

"Would you like to speak to 'Syaoran'?" Yuuko asked. "Huh? I'm Syaoran!" Syaoran said. "Well, what is his real name? The one who came to me when he was so young?" Yuuko asked. "Syaolan's alive!! Is he safe?" Syaoran asked. "I think so. Would you like to speak to him?" Yuuko asked. "That would mean a lot to me," Syaoran replied.

"Alright. Mokona!" Yuuko shouted. Mokona bounced into the room. "Yeah?" Mokona asked. "Could you get our dear travelers, and then go to sleep?" Yuuko asked. "Okay!" Mokona said.

"Hello."

"Witch? What do you want?!" Kurogane asked. "I have someone that wants to speak to Syaoran," Yuuko replied. "We'll leave," Fai said. He grabbed Kurogane by the arm and dragged him along. Sakura followed the two men. "Mokona, would you mind going to sleep?" Yuuko asked. "No problem!" Mokona replied. "I'll leave it to you then," Yuuko said.

"Hello!" Syaoran said. "Syaoran!!" Syaolan exclaimed. "How did you get here? I'm so glad you're alive!" Syaolan exclaimed. "I'm glad you're alive! I mean, come on! You left us all alone!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Sorry. My sincerest apologies," Syaolan said. "Honestly!" Syaoran said.

"How did you get here?" Syaolan asked. "Flew," Syaoran replied. Syaolan laughed."What world are you in?" Syaoran asked. "Myliqua," Syaolan replied. "You're kidding!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Nope. But, it has changed. A lot," Syaolan said. "The attack," Syaoran whispered. "What?" Syaolan asked. "Nothing!" Syaoran replied. _The attack. The one that happened so long ago. Mother. Father. Justin. What happened after my eye was eaten?_ "Syaoran? Hey, are you okay? Syaoran!"

He was floating in darkness. It swirled around him, drew him in. _What's happening to me?_ Syaoran thought. _'You're time is up. If you stay with them any longer, you will die.' What do I do? _Syaoran asked._ 'Give in. You must give in. Let the darkness take you.' Alright. To save them and myself, that is a low price to pay._

He stopped swirling. The darkness entered him, drew him away from the light. His eyes fluttered. He was trying to let in the darkness, but his eyes kept betraying him. Finally, his eyes closed. He was locked back into the sleep that had kept him bound for so long.

Sarah looked down. The boy's body was shaking violently. "So, if that's what you want, I'll try and make sure you never wake up again. She turned around, her skirt twirling with her sudden movement. There, in the middle of the room, was Syaoran. He was held up by an invisible force, floating above the ground.

Syaoran woke up on a bed. He was cold and shivering. "Syaoran! Are you okay?" His other was there, watching over him. "Where? Where am I?" Syaoran asked. "Yuuko's house. What happened?" His other asked. "I don't remember."

Yuuko came in. "Syaoran, are you okay?" She asked. "I think so," Syaoran replied. His eyes widened, and he cringed in pain. Yuuko walked over to him and put her hand on his forehead. He was feverish, but his cheeks felt like he had been locked in ice. And there was something else. His body was filled with green smoke.

Syaoran fell into Yuuko's lap. "What's wrong with him?" Syaoran asked. "Syaolan..." Syaoran's eyes widened. "He's not going to last. Unless he can find something that can help him, he will never be free," Yuuko said. "I can help. I know how," a voice said.

Syaoran and Yuuko turned to the door. Hope was standing there, her hair dangling around her face. "How?" Yuuko asked. "Syaolan, you know what to do, don't you?" Hope asked. Syaoran nodded.

"We''l swap. If you're not there, I do it. If I'm not there, you do it. Agreed?" Hope asked. "Agreed." Syaoran replied. The image blinked out, and Syaoran was gone.

Sarah stretched out her index finger, and pointed it to the very high roof of the room. Syaoran slowly floated to the ceiling. Syaoran's soul became encased in ice. He was locked in a cage of ice that was like a bed with a lid.

"Until I wish for you to be free, this is where you'll stay. Prince Syaoran."

**I hope that was long enough for ya. A nice little spoiler to finish of the story, don't ya think? Sarah Reed is the lady Hope was talking to in chapter 12. The world they are in is said My- lee-kwa. Yup. In this story Syaoran has a past before Fei Wong. But what I put is true. Technically Syaoran clone is really the real Syaoran because the other one is not called Syaoran! See ya!! **


	22. Chapter 20

**This chapter I for Kiminochi, who gave me the idea for the neding. Thank you also to KuroxFai lover for the ideas for the next chapter. Enjoy!!**

Confrontation

'Syaoran' had woken up. His sleep had been plagued by horrible, haunting dreams. He heard voices, and the door burst open. Kurogane and Fai walked into the room, Fai shutting the door behind him. Kurogane lifted 'Syaoran' by the neck of his tank top.

"I don't care how hard it is, you had better explain now!" Kurogane growled. "I told you, I can't," 'Syaoran' replied. "Well, you're just going to have too!" Kurogane ordered.

"I'm... not Syaoran," 'Syaoran' said. "You mean you're the clone?!" Kurogane said, his grip on 'Syaoran's' top getting tighter. "I am the supposed real one, but my name is not Syaoran," 'Syaoran' said. "What is it?" Fai asked. "I can't tell you. It will put you, and everyone else in danger." 'Syaoran replied.

"Kid, we can handle danger. If they're to dangerous, I'll cut off their head. Even with this arm," Kurogane said. 'Syaoran' remembered how Kurogane had lost his arm. "This danger you can't fight with your hands or a weapon," 'Syaoran' said. "What type of danger is it? Because if it's magic, you possess magic powers, and quite strong power as well," Fai said. "My magic is nothing compared to this, and my powers have barely even started to complete,"

"Hope! Why? Why did you do that?!" Syaoran asked. Everyone had gone out shopping, and Maru and Moru were asleep. Syaoran had cornered Hope. Syaoran had know idea what she'd done, but something inside of him told him that she shouldn't have done it.

"What was I supposed to do? Stand around and watch you die?!" Hope exclaimed. Tears were forming in her chocolate brown eyes. "Couldn't there have been another way?" Syaoran asked. "No!" Hope whispered. The tears were building up in her eyes to a really high level.

"Then you should have let me die. But, thank you for not," Syaoran said. "No need to thank me. I just... didn't want that to happen again," Hope said. The tears started flowing, and Syaoran held her close.

"Kid... Hey , kid, what's wrong? Kid!" Kurogane exclaimed. 'Syaoran' fell into his arms. "Help. Please," 'Syaoran pleaded in a tiny whisper. He lost consciousness. Screams came from all around them. Sakura came running in with Mokona perched on her shoulder. "Help, help!! Everyone's being... Syaoran!!" Mokona cried.

They were in the floor, whimpering. Syaoran's head was splitting, and Hope was clutching her chest. "How..." The two children collapsed onto the floor.

In various towns, in various countries, in various worlds, people were collapsing to the ground and falling unconscious. All because of one thing. A flute.

"I need your help. I need to enter that world. And I'll be able to. As soon as I take you."

Each person glowed one of four colours. Gold, navy, purple and crimson. Hope and the two Syaorans glowed so much that it lit up all the rooms.

"Kid!! Kid!!" Kurogane shook the boy violently, but the boy glowed even brighter, and everyone had to shut their eyes to keep from being blinded.

"Someone!! HELP!!" Over a thousand voices cried in unison. But Hope and Syaoran were being lifted off the floor, and going through the roof, but no one saw. Everyone was disappearing.

The boy put out his hand. Stones were ripped from peoples bodies, soaring threw dimensions. All landing into the boys hand. The stones merged together, making one long staff. The staff was gold and white. It had a gold handle, two stars joining and white wings.

Yuuko, Watanuki, Eleanor and Zoe all ran through the door. They ran over to the motionless bodies on the floor. Watanuki pressed his ear to Syaoran's chest. He couldn't hear a heartbeat. Eleanor did the same with Hope. Again. No heartbeat. "Yuuko!! They're not breathing!!" Watanuki cried.

Kurogane checked 'Syaoran's' pulse, then heartbeat. He couldn't feel or hear anything. "Mekkyo!!" Mokona cried. Yuuko appeared in the image. "Give this to Syaolan!" Yuuko exclaimed. Out of Mokona's mouth flew a tiny green stone.

"What do we do with it?" Sakura asked. "He must swallow it. It makes up for a soul until he gets his own back!" Yuuko explained. For the first time ever she looked frightened. "What do you mean?" Kurogane asked. "Kurogane, did you see a stone come out of Syaolan's body?" Yuuko asked.

"Yeah! So?" Kurogane asked. "That stone is connected to his soul. That is why he is not breathing," Yuuko said. "He has no... soul?" Sakura asked. "Yes. Nor the other people in this world. And many across all the other worlds," Yuuko said. "Who would do such a thing?" Sakura said. "Yuuko-san. Not..." Fai said. "He has returned,"

"The staff again broke into stones. That witch interferes to much. I'll have to try next time," the boy said. He turned around, his black cloak twirling around him. "Fate has again... condemned me."

Syaoran's breath came in painful gasps. Eleanor was lying beside him, her head on his chest. She was clutching his hand. Her warmth was a comfort to his pain, so he held her tight. The gasps slowed, but that made them even more painful. Each breath sent a fire of pain up and down his chest.

'Syaoran' was breathing again. His breath lightly rustled Sakura's hair. "Syaoran..." She whispered.

_She was stuck in her cage. Watching everything. She aw an opening of dimensions, and a boy appeared in front of her. "Syaoran..." She whispered. But soon she realised that it wasn't Syaoran. The boy had one brown eye and one blue. And he was crying. "Sakura..." He whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," He whispered. _

"_Excuse me. But what's wrong?" Sakura asked. "Are you... the real Sakura?" He asked. "I'm pretty sure," Sakura replied. "Who are you?" She asked. "No one of importance. Do you want to see him again?" The boy asked. "Who?" She asked. "Syaoran," He replied. _

"_I would like to very much. But I'll never get out of here," she said. "I'll get you out," the boy said. "Why?" Sakura asked. The boy cringed and clutched the sides of his head. He started to walk away from her._

_He bowed before his master. "You are outliving your use. I was afraid that you'd grow a heart of your own," Fei Wong said. He looked down at the dagger by his side. "That... may be your downfall," Fei Wong said. He put his forefinger up to the clone's forehead and the clone lost consciousness._

"He kept his word," Sakura whispered. It had been the clone that had rescued her. The clone that had been stabbed for something as innocent as having a heart. It terrified her, seeing the sword go through his leg and then his chest, just missing his heart. She shivered. The two Syaoran's weren't the same. The differences were small, but there were some.

Syaoran couldn't wake up until his soul was returned. Fai was down stairs giving the stones to their owners. Sakura kissed him on the cheek, then went to her own room to get changed out of her pajamas.

"_Syao, this way!" He said. The warriors followed them. They hit him. Hard. He couldn't get up, and could only see what was happening. Syao was picked up off his feet and dangled in the air._

_One of the warrior's put their thumb and forefinger around Syao's right eye and squeezed. The blood-curdling scream was horrible. Scarlet blood dripped down the six year- olds cheek. The small boy was unconscious. The warrior in front took the eye and... ate it. _

_He reached for the other eye, but Syao drove them away without knowing it. The familiar red glow appeared around the unconscious boy. The warrior holding him dropped him and the warriors were gone in an instant. He ran over to the boy, picked up his limp body and ran to the castle. He hoped that the healers had enough magic to save his life._

The navy blue stone entered 'Syaoran's' body. His eyes slowly opened, and he saw Sakura standing beside him. "What..." He began but Sakura stopped him by pressing her finger to his lips. "Save your strength," She whispered.

"We don't really know what happened. It just did," Sakura said. "Sakura, is everyone else okay?" 'Syaoran' asked. "Um, yeah. Why?" Sakura asked. "Don't worry," 'Syaoran' replied. _They will be okay. They had better be okay._ 'Syaoran' thought.

Syaoran woke up. His chocolate brown eyes scanned the room. "Are you okay?" Someone asked. Syaoran sat up. "Justin!!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Careful! You'll exhaust yourself!" Justin warned. He was right. Syaoran fell into the boy's arms.

"Sorry," Syaoran said. He looked up at Justin. Chocolate brown eyes locked on dusty grey eyes. "Syaoran-sama?" Justin asked. Syaoran had this really weird look. "What did I say about honorifics when we're alone, Justin?" Syaoran asked.

"You..." Justin began. "You're my best friend. It took a lot of magic to make me forget you," Syaoran said. Justin smiled. "Anyway, I don't understand you. Your a prince as well but you treat me like I'm higher then you," Syaoran said.

"How long do you have before you have to leave?" Justin asked. "Not long. But I wanted to talk you. And thank you. Without all of my memories, I don't know the seriousness of my condition. See you soon," Syaoran said.

He collapsed onto the bed. "Yeah," Justin whispered. Justin walked out, leaving his friend to rest. He didn't notice Hope hiding behind the door. Hope had her arms folded, and shut the door with her leg as soon as Justin was out of sight.

"So, he remembered Justin. Even if it was only for a few minutes, it's a step. But he has a long way to go," Hope said.

**So, how as it? I wonder, whose memory was it with the boy getting his eye eaten?? Finally, I put Justin back in. I was leaving him out. A lot of romance bits in this chapter. Keep the ideas coming!!**


	23. Chapter 21

A surprise visitor

"Come on!!" Hope shouted. She was way ahead of them. She roller bladed back to the group. "This why I hate roller blading with slow walkers," "Hey!" Zoe exclaimed. Everyone burst into laughter. "What?" Zoe asked. "I didn't say anything about you!" Hope said, giggling.

"Interesting first day of term, wasn't it?" Hope asked. "Yeah, I nearly fell asleep," Zoe said. "Zoelikah!" Hope exclaimed. "Well it's the truth!" Zoe replied. They braced themselves, then entered the gate.

"I can't believe that we got this much homework on the first day back!" Hope exclaimed. They all sat down at a small table in the lounge. Hope opened her school bag. It was jammed pack with books .

Yuuko sat down with them. "How was school?" Yuuko asked. "Boring," Zoe said. Hope elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow!" Zoe exclaimed. The paper door opened, and a person came in. They were dressed in a long cloak and had a hood on that covered their face.

"How may I help you?" Yuuko asked. "I have no business with you, only the children. You can help by not interfering and letting me see them," The person said. It was a man by the sound of his voice.

He went up to the children. Justin was staying the night so he was there to. He opened his cloak and got out a bag. He took out a handful of books. Some of them were surprisingly thick but he held them like they were just pieces of paper.

He gave everyone a book. Each book had a fine leather cover and their names imprinted on the top in gold letters. "Look after them," the man said. He left and left the children staring at their books in bewilderment.

Hope turned her book over. On the back, at the very bottom was some words. Property of Clow Reed. _Clow Reed? CLOW-SAMA!_ Hope thought. She gazed at the words printed on the book.

"Yuuko, did Clow-sama ever mention a book like this to you? Yuuko? Yuuko!" Hope exclaimed. Yuuko was lying on the floor, unconscious. Hope ran over to her and tried to wake her up by shaking her. Everyone came with her. "Call an ambulance!" Hope exclaimed.

The ambulance drove Yuuko away. "Are you going to be alright here?" A orderly asked. "Yeah. There is someone that helps out in the shop that comes here every day. He'll be able to help," Hope said.

Watanuki came running down the street. "What happened?" He asked. "Yuuko is in hospital," Hope replied. Watanuki was shocked.

Everyone sat done, but no one talked about what happened. They were all poring over the books they had been given. Hope was the most intrigued. In the first chapter of the book was her name, power, rank, age, country and her siblings. Seeing her brother's name in the book made her feel a pang in her chest. _Onii-chan_ Hope thought.

"_Hope! Are you alright?" "I just grazed my knee. I'm fine!" "Alright. Let's go home." "Ouch," "See! You can't walk on it! Here." The boy picked her up._

_I'll find you. I promise I'll find you and bring you back _Hope thought. She didn't know that at that moment, another chapter was being added to the book.

**Tsubasa dream chronicle**

Syaoran opened the book. His was very thick, but had almost nothing written in it. It only had the memories that he had, beyond that, there was nothing. But at the end, someone had hand written something. A letter. To him.

_Dear Syaoran._

_I hope that you will get this book. I would have given it to you myself, if it hadn't been for a sudden twist in fate. I believe that you will have grown up to be a fine young man, and that someday you'll make a fine ruler of our world. The dangers against you are strong, but I know you can overcome them with ease. _

_I wish that I could have spent longer with you and everyone else, but nothing can bring back the dead. _

_In this book is a lock. Kero has the key. It opens the seal, and will give you what you need. Use this gift wisely. _

_Even if you don't have all your memories, or all your soul, hopefully you still have enough to fight. Also, clone's aren't what they're made out to be in many worlds. I cannot tell you, otherwise Yuuko-sama would have my head. _

_I wish for you to be free from the spell that you are under, but my magic is nothing compared to the one that has you in their control._

_Goodbye, Syaoran._

_Mother._

Syaoran collapsed on the bed. The black swirls were once again enveloping him. A small tear formed in his eye. "Mother," he whispered.

**Tsubasa dream chronicle**

Eleanor was reading about her own fragmented past. There was always spots to be filled in, until the journey. She read about how she had hurt him, how she had regarded him as a stranger, and then fallen in love with him.

She read about how much it hurt him to hold her dying soul, and how much it had made him so glad when he had found her alive. She loved Syaoran, and Syaoran loved her.

And now, he was no longer hurting. But she knew the reason. "He no longer has his memories, so now he can't remember how we were. Neither can I. But, he still loves me," Eleanor said to herself.

The book in her hand held the key to her past, but she didn't know how to read it. It could tell her who that person was, but she didn't know how to read it. The person in her memories, every mention of him, was in a different language. One she didn't know.

**Tsubasa dream chronicle**

Justin turned the book over and over. He was home now, but already getting ready to leave. His book was very full. But there was one chapter that he hated, but was the chapter that held the most answers.

While turning the book over again, he noticed something. Belonging and property of Sestun Kusinaga. He closed the book tight then opened it again. Again, the same chapter. He couldn't help it. He read again.

_He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The fires burned bright as they consumed the houses of the people. Screams echoed through the air. The once beautiful place reeked of death and torture. "Princess!!_" _He cried. There was no answer. He heard some sharp breaths. "Princess?" He asked. _

_On the ground, was the body of a soldier. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Prince Justin. The princess. She must be protected. But please. Save the prince of this country! Save them both!!" These were the soldiers last words. "I will I promise. I will protect them with my life!" He vowed._

_He ran, searching through the woods for the princess. Suddenly a rough hand picked him up by his hands. He struggled, but it was no use. "Wait!" Someone ordered. "This is a descendant of our leader! He ordered that we do not harm him!" A warrior said. They all had silver, see through skin, yet every other part of them was black. _

_He was dropped to the forest floor. He ran. "Princess!" He exclaimed. He heard a cry. One that was unmistakable for the princess. He saw her being thrown through the air and landing on the rocks. She got up, even though she was bleeding in her arm and thigh._

_Lying behind her, was the prince. He was bleeding from his left eye. His chest hardly rose, and hardly ever fell. He was dying. "Goodbye," Someone said, and the princess fell to the ground._

_She crawled over to the prince. "Wake up. Please wake up. Please," she pleaded. She grasped the prince's hand and they were going. Transporting through worlds._

_But the prince's hand slipped from the girl's grasp, and his body and soul broke into pieces. Each piece transported to the same world, but a different one to where the princess had gone. "He's..." He whispered at his sudden realization._

The princess didn't deserve that. Nor did the prince. No one deserved to see one of the closest people to them nearly die right in front of their eyes. Especially on their birthday.

**Tsubasa dream chronicles**

Syaoran opened his eyes. Something was drawing him, and he couldn't fight it. He slid open the paper door that divided his bedroom from the main room. Everyone was in their rooms, and no body noticed Syaoran. He went outside, and walked in the rain.

His feet were bare, and he always scratched them on stones. But he couldn't stop. He moved forward, taking no notice to the hail battering his face and skin.

He halted at his destination. He was up a high hill, near a two- storied house. He went behind the house, and entered the garden behind it. The garden was breathtaking.

Syaoran fell to his hands and knees. Syaoran felt a burning feeling in his chest, and fell to the ground, completely unaware of the happenings around him . The hooded man picked up Syaoran and took him to a different place. The man looked down at the boy in his arms. "It is nice seeing you again Syaoran." The man said. If anyone had looked properly, they would notice that the man had actually grown wings. The hood fell of and revealed a man with long silver hair, and a black burn mark down the side of his face.

The guardian looked at the small boy in his arms. Sometimes he would wonder how on earth everything had happened, but then remembered seeing the boy use magic. If it was anybody, it was the boy in his arms.

He laid down the boy and tied him to a tree. They were in a forest, secluded from everyone. He tied the boy's arms tightly behind the tree. He used magic thread which was amazingly strong but drained magic and energy at the same time to stop the boy from fighting.

Syaoran groaned and opened his eyes. Everything was swirling around him, swimming in and out of focus. His eye finally focused so he could see what was going on. The man that had given them all the strange books was moving around, apparently making some type of liquid.

Noticing that Syaoran was awake, the man came over with a flask in his hand. "Here. Drink." He ordered. Syaoran shook his head, so the man grabbed his face, put the flask to Syaoran's lips, and turned the flask and Syaoran's face upward.

Hold liquid sent itself flowing down Syaoran's throat. It numbed his senses, and left him losing strength very quickly. The man let go of Syaoran's face, and without something to hold it up, Syaoran's head fell forward.

"I need to make sure that you won't try to escape. With the bonds around your waist, wrists and ankles, as well as the potion I'm going to give you every hour, I'm pretty sure that you won't make any escape attempts. But if you do, I'm prepared," the man said. He lifted Syaoran's head and put a medallion around it. The medallion's cold metal sent shivers down Syaoran's spine as it reached his neck.

The medallion was silver with a bat symbol an the chain. Syaoran knew that the medallion was quickly joining with his body, becoming a part of it. "You can't take that off. It would be pointless to try," the man said. He grabbed the medallion and squeezed it. All the air was escaping from Syaoran, and he was soon sent back into the world of darkness.

He didn't know how long he had slept, but it was sunrise. The man was still fiddling around with his equipment. A lot of strength had returned to Syaoran. He craned his neck to see what the man was doing. In his hands was a key. It was like a half circle with an orb attached to it.

The man turned around. He picked up the flask and turned it around by his ear. "I will soon need to make more of this. You're easier to contain when you're awake then asleep," the man said. The man must have been giving Syaoran the mixture even in his sleep. The man walked over to Syaoran.

"Don't make me force you to drink it again," the man said. Thirst suddenly stabbed at Syaoran. He moved as forward as he could. The man held the bottle for Syaoran, and didn't let go until Syaoran had consumed all of it's contents.

Sleep threatened him again, but he refused. His energy had been utterly drained from every part of his body. He watched as the man prepared another batch of the drink. For the spell, the man went behind Syaoran, pricked his finger with something, and took the blood that came out. The blood was added to the mixture.

Syaoran was fed with fruits and this small cookie. Everything was in small amounts, but Syoran saw that he always got a little more then the man. He wondered if anyone was worried about him, afraid that they weren't.

When the man finally finished with the key, he took off the medallion around Syaoran's neck. He slipped the key onto the chain and placed it around Syaoran's neck again. The key was comforting to him. It sent a calm feeling all over his weak body.

"That key was made by your mother for you to use. It holds a great deal of magic in it. I took it of Ceroberos years ago. I think it belongs to you again," the man said. "And also this," the man said. The man held up a small stone. He placed on Syaoran's chest and held it there. A burst of pain errupted in Syaoran's chest and crushed the rest of his body. Syaoran gasped in pain, wriggled and squirmed, but the pain wouldn't stop. When he finally felt the opening in his body close, he lost consciousness.

"_Syaoran, is it easy going around with one eye?" A woman asked. Syaoran couldn't see her face or her hair. "You get used to it, mother-san. I just hate having to learn how to fight all over again," Syaoran replied. "It would be annoying. Learning techniques you already know," The woman said. She put her hand on Syaoran's head. "But you're patient, aren't you? I'm sure you'll endure everything you have to go through," The women said. Syaoran smiled. "Yeah!" He exclaimed. "That's my son," she said._

While Syaoran was getting his memory back, the man was draining all new magic that came into Syaoran. "My master needs you're body, so I'll steal you're soul so my master can have you completely."

"Syaoran! Syaoran!!" Hope called. Everyone had been terrified to find Syaoran missing. They had split up to find him. Hope was searching in the woods near the house on the hill. "Syaoran!" She cried. _I'm wasting time, walking._ Hope thought. "Fly!" She whispered. Purple wings sprouted from her back, and she soared across the treetops. She looked down to see a man and a pair of legs. She could also hear whimpering. That sounded oddly like Syaoran. She went back. Through the trees she could see the familiar brown hair.

"Guys!! Guys, I found him!!" Everyone looked at her. "Where?!" Eleanor asked. In the woods!" Hope replied. Zoe grabbed everyone and sent them to the place where Syaoran was held prisoner. This man was giving Syaoran something from a flask.

Everyone tried to decide when best to rescue Syaoran. When the man had his back turned, they ran up and cut the ropes around Syaoran's wrists and waist. "I thought that you would come," the man said. "You're friend isn't going to wake up for a while," the man said. Everyone felt a strange sensation enveloping them. Then they lost the ability to move.

The man took the flask, that had just been filled until it was threatening to overflow, and pulled Syaoran's hair so that the boy's face was facing the man. The man took the flask and tipped it into Syaoran's mouth. Syaoran was forced to drink the whole flask, and then again, and again. The man let go of Syaoran. Syaoran fell to the ground, not even wincing when his head hit a rock.

"Such a sad happening to the prince, don't you think?" The man asked. Eleanor, Zoe and Watanuki looked at him, shocked. They all found themselves back at Yuuko's house. Syaoran was with them, but his sleep was very deep. He wasn't going to wake any time soon.

**Long enough for ya?? So far, only one person has given me ideas. Please, someone help them. I really need an idea. Ask kuroxfai lover what I do accept and what I don't. Please keep reviewing and reading!! See you next chapter!!**


	24. Chapter 22

My...

"I was told that my heart belonged to another. That other person took it. He had no choice. But, I wonder sometimes. I wonder, if I do have a heart of my own?"

_I can't fight like this. And in here my breath..._ He went soaring through the water. Kamui went up to Sakura's bubble. He couldn't help it. He fought the vampire. He put his hand on the bubble. "_Stay away from her," _He felt something inside of him burst. His vision blurred, and he was sent into darkness.

He woke up, Sakura in front of him, his sword was in her chest, and she was bleeding. _No. No it can't be. No!_ "I love you," were her last words. Her soul had turned to sakura petals, and he was holding the last one. He collapsed to his knees, and screamed. No sound came out, but his scream and her words rang in his ears.

He fell to the ground, in front of the real Sakura's cage. Hot tears fell down his cheeks. "Sakura. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Excuse me, but what's wrong?"The real Sakura asked. "Are you... the real Sakura?" Syaoran asked. "I'm pretty sure," Sakura replied. "Who are you?" Sakura asked. Syaoran felt a pang in his chest. "No one of importance. Do you want to see him again?" Syaoran asked._"_Who?" Sakura asked. "Syaoran," He replied.

"I would like to very much. But I'll never get out of here," Sakura said. "I'll get you out," Syaoran said. "Why?" Sakura asked. Syaoran cringed and clutched the sides of his head. He started to walk away from Sakura. _Stop! Stop! Why can't I control myself?_ Then he fell back into the darkness.

_Where are all of these memories coming from? Are they really mine? Did I really... kill Eleanor?_ He screamed in pain and confusion. _Who am I? I don't have a mother! I was found in the street by Fujitaka-san and he named me because I couldn't remember anything. I don't have a mother, or a real father, I'm not even real!! Can't someone just tell me who I am!! _

He wriggled and squirmed, trying to get away from the boy's bonds. But, his body stayed as still as a corpse. He just wanted to know why he kept blacking out, why he felt lonely around Hope, like something inside of him could see her, and desperatelywanted to speak to her. He wanted to know who his true parents were, what his last name was, where he came from.

_He ran, trying to get away from those who were following him. They hit his companion, then picked him up off the ground. He watched as a warrior looked at him. The man looked kind, and looked like he was doing this because he had no choice. The warrior placed his thumb and forefinger around Syaoran's eye. Syaoran's eyes widened in terror. The warrior murmured an incantation, and squeezed. He was being split apart. Images flashed in his mind. He screamed. Scarlet blood dripped down his eye socket. He lost consciousness._

Chapter after chapter, the book was filling. It had over twenty-five chapters. Syaoran screamed inside. Could someone help him wake up from this nightmare? He wanted to be free. Free from the darkness consuming him.

Someone sent a blow at him. If he was hit, Syaoran would die. The hooded man had cursed him, and was ripping him to shreds. The electric water came closer and closer, but he couldn't move. Then came a bright light. Navy blue. His other appeared and put his arms out, becoming a barrier around Syaoran. The blow hit him, but didn't harm him. The man was gone, but not for long.

Syaolan knelt down and grasped onto the quivering boy. "He wants... He wants..." the boy whispered, unable to say the word, unable to finish his sentence. "Syao, what does he want?" Syaolan asked. The boy looked up at his other. "He wants... my soul," Syaoran whispered.

Syaolan stared into the boy's eyes. The boy was crying a little. "What did he do?" Syaolan asked. "He won't stop. He shows me, everything. Mother, Fujitaka, Eleanor, everything. But, is it true? Am I really, do I really, have no heart?" Syaoran asked. Syaolan was shocked. He shouldn't have to know. He didn't have to know. "So, it's true. Then, please. Kill me," Syaoran said.

Syaolan hugged him. _I can't. I can't kill you. Not now._ Syaolan thought. The boy touched Syaolan's hand, and took it off his back. Syaolan looked into the boy's eyes. Staring at him, was... "You. Get out of him!! Get out of him!" Syaolan ordered. Syaoran smiled. "You interfered. Now he has to pay the price,"Syaoran walked away, and Syaolan fell to the floor.

**Tsubasa dream chronicle**

"Syaoran, you're hurting me!" Eleanor exclaimed. She stared into her friends empty eyes. "You again. Don't hurt Syaoran. Please," Eleanor pleaded. "You're too late," was the boy's reply. Eleanor gasped. "What did you do to him? Tell me!" She demanded. Syaoran's grip on her arm got tighter as he pinned her to the wall.

"Don't hurt him! Please," she pleaded. The boy slapped her. Tears formed in her green eyes, and blood dripped down her face. The boy let go of her. "Syaoran!! What's wrong with you?!" Justin asked. _Syaoran would never do that. He'd never hit a girl, especially Eleanor!_ Justin thought.

Syaoran was about to hit Eleanor again, when Hope jumped in front of her. The blow meant for Eleanor hit Hope in the shoulder. Blood spattered onto Hope's gentle face. She didn't even scream. She just turned her face. "Are you going to get in the way as well?" The boy in Syaoran's body asked. "I already have, remember?" Hope asked.

The boy put out his hand, and put his palm facing Hope. The shop around them disappeared, turning into darkness. Hope felt as if her insides were being squeezed. Tighter and tighter, she felt a blinding hot pain creeping up her body from her toes to her finger tips and head. But she didn't scream, didn't move. "Syaoran!! You have to wake up!!" Hope cried.

"Hope, that's not Syaoran!"

"I know! It's that warrior in his body!"

"Hope, please wake him up. Please."

"You know that you didn't have to ask?!"

"Thank you,"

"Idiot."

Hope opened her eyes. She jumped up, spun and kicked Syaoran in the head. He fell, and some invisible force held him down. The holographic images appeared. "Raitei Shourai!!" Syaolan cried, and out of Mokona's mouth came a burst of lightning. The boy lost consciousness.

"Syaoran-san!! That could have..." Eleanor began, but Hope silenced her by putting her hand over Eleanor's mouth. "Eleanor, that's not Syaoran. Someone else took control over his body," Syaolan said. Everyone looked at him.

"Didn't I say not to interfere?" Someone asked. Syaoran got up. He looked at Hope, then Syaolan. He stretched out his hand, and an arrow that had lightning flew out of his hand. It went straight to Hope and ripped through her. She fell into Justin's arms. "Hope, wake up. PRINCESS, WAKE UP!!" Justin cried. But Hope didn't move, and blood stained her white top.

"I have no heart, well, not to my knowledge. My soul has been split into pieces,and I don't know my last name. I hurt strangers, I hurt myself, and now, I hurt my friends. Please. Don't let Hope be dead. Please!!"

**Ha ha ha ha ha ha. I know what happened. Yeah, yeah, you should all be grateful, two chapters in one day. Thanks Kiminochi, for giving me the ideas for this chapter. Anyone got anymore? Please!!**


	25. Chapter 23

Wish

Knock knock. "Yes?" Yuuko asked. Someone opened the door. "Syaoran?" Yuuko asked. The boy was hardly recognizable. He had lost a lot of weight, was very pale, and could barely walk. "What happened?" Yuuko asked. Syaoran looked down. He walked over to her, lying in her hospital bed.

"Yuuko-sama, I have a wish. But I don't know if I can pay for it!" Syaoran said. "First, tell me your wish. Then we'll worry about a price," Yuuko said. Syaoran bowed by her bed. "Please, I think, Hope is dying. And I..." Syaoran cut off. "You want me to save her life. Well, now we talk about the price," Yuuko said. "Anything!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Your price is... Your mind," Yuuko said. Syaoran looked at her. He didn't know what she meant. "Until someone rescues you, you won't be able to wake up. Your mind will be with me. No one, except for me, will be able to wake you up. Do you still want me to save Hope's life?" Yuuko asked. Syaoran nodded.

"I'll take the price as soon as you have delivered the thing Hope needs to survive. I know that only I can see you, so you'll have to give it to her yourself," Yuuko said. Syaoran turned to leave.

"Oh and Syaoran. Give your new mistress the worst time of her life for me," Yuuko said. Syaoran smiled. Yuuko chucked him to small stones.

"Give the purple one to Hope. The blue one, clutch it tight in your hand as soon as you have given Hope her stone." Yuuko said.

Syaoran walked through the paper doors, trying to find his friends. They were in Hope's bedroom. Syaoran stepped back when he saw the gigantic red stain on Hope's clothes.

Syaoran walked over to her and placed the stone on her hand. The stain stopped growing and Hope started breathing properly. He hugged her, and then left the room. For some reason, he felt like he was intruding.

He pressed a symbol that had been magically engraved onto the top of his hand. A time symbol appeared under him and he started to disappear. He was dropped into the cage of ice. "Hello, Syaoran," Sarah said.

Sarah walked to the cage that had floated down from the ceiling. She looked at the boy who had been locked inside. He was still in the traditional clothing for people like him in his world. Sarah closed her eyes. The boy was going to try and fight. She couldn't let him do that.

"Syaoran. You know I know what you're thinking, even if you haven't thought it yet," Sarah said. The cage around Syaoran opened, and he floated out. He was terrified about this unknown force around him.

Sarah rubbed his cheek. "Syaoran, I know about your price with Yuuko. But, I'm going to change it. You still must give up your mind, and will not wake until Yuuko makes you. But, you will be awake to me. I will be able to hear everything you say, talk to you, everything. You will be asleep, but to me you'll be awake," Sarah said. Syaoran looked at her.

Sarah took the stone from Syaoran's hand, and placed it on Syaoran's head. "Of course, it'll be very painful for you," Sarah said. Syaoran tried to pull away. His head was exploding. Pain blinded him. He screamed, as all light was ripped from him.

The boy fell into Sarah's arms. She placed her hand on his chest. He wasn't dead. She placed her forefinger on the boy's forehead._ Help! Someone!_ Syaoran pleaded. It had worked. Sarah placed the boy back in the cage.

His chocolate hair flopped to the side, making it look like he was really peaceful. It's a pity that it had to be him. Him, with the power to grant her wish.

The cage filled up with water. _Help. Please. Stop it. You're hurting me!!_ "Syaoran, relax. Otherwise, it will hurt even more," Sarah said. _Why are you doing this?_ Syaoran asked. "Don't worry. I won't take your life. And I won't harm your friends. But, how did you come to be created?" Sarah asked. _My soul. It was split into five pieces. One, the smallest piece, stayed in my body. Two pieces are in the possession of others. One piece is under the control of that boy. One piece is in my body, and I'm here with you. _

"It's a pity. Only you can remember you're true past. Of course, it wasn't in my plans for you to be turned into a clone. That was my stupid relatives. And he tried to kill you! How on earth am I meant to take your magic if you're dead?!" Sarah exclaimed.

_I do not understand you. But, I think I know why you don't want me to be killed. There is another reason, isn't there? Other then my magic._ "Shut up. And don't speak such vile things." Sarah said.

The boy screamed. "What's wrong?" She asked. _What's... wrong with me? _He screamed again. Sarah opened the cage. Water rushed from the ice prison. She grabbed Syaoran's hand and a small bowl. She pricked Syaoran's hand with her knife and let the blood flow freely into the bowl. She waved her hand over it._ Thank you._

" Syaoran, this is one of the times I'll need your magic," Sarah said. She placed her hand on Syaoran's soaking top, right where his heart was. He gasped, as if drowning in water. Sarah's hand glowed bright crimson.

"I call upon the magic of the ancestors. Bring the body of the one in my control into my sight!" Sarah called, her hand still on Syaoran's chest. In her head she could hear the child trying to escape from her grasp. Multi-coloured swirls appeared, and Syaoran fell to the ground bowing on one knee in front of Sarah. "Foreign soul, I order you out of this boy's body!" Sarah ordered. "I can't do that," Syaoran said. Sarah stepped back.

_Who... is this person?_ Syaoran asked. Syaoran stood up. "Witch, keep out of my way. You'll still get your wish and I'll get mine," Syaoran said. "I know how to keep the right timing. So, get out of his body, because his body isn't strong enough to keep you yet," Sarah said. Syaoran looked at her.

He looked down. His leg was bleeding, and he was weak. "You're servant was an idiot. He thought that you would bring a new strength to this boy, like you did last time. But, it doesn't work that way. Please, get out, before both of our wishes are destroyed," Sarah said. Syaoran nodded and disappeared in a cloud of billowing smoke. Sarah turned around. Syaoran relaxed.

_Who was that?_ Syaoran asked. "Remember, in Tokyo? How you lost control of your body, and fell under the control of someone else? It was that boy. Of course, he was caught of guard by Fei Wong and controlled as well," Sarah replied. _So, who should I hate more?_ Syaoran asked. Sarah laughed. Her laugh was beautiful, like the sound of a bird.

Syaoran felt a pang in his chest. Sarah felt it too. "You miss her, don't you?" Sarah asked. _Yeah. She probably forgot about me though._ Syaoran said. "Trust me. She didn't. You can't talk to her, but I can make so that you can see her. So that you can see both of them," Sarah said. _Thank you._ Syaoran replied.

"No problem. You do know, that you have fallen in love?" Sarah said. _I have?_Syaoran asked. "Yes. With a princess. Her name is Sakura. You met when you were kids. Seven, I think. Of course, then she forgot you. As a price to Yuuko," Sarah said. _I saw her when I went to see Hope. She looks a lot like..._ Syaoran passed out. "I was right. You can't handle any memories. Yet," Sarah said. Syaoran's face drained of colour as the water pushed down on his unprotected soul.

Syaoran fell to the floor of the shallow and rocky river, clutching his chest. He slowly drifted back into his sleep, wondering why his heart, head and body felt like it was about to burst. And why, it felt like he was disconnected to the other part of him that had promised to help if he was in trouble.

_Please. Get rid of the water. STOP IT!! _"Those who handle fire, cannot stand magic of their counter element. Water. Magical water. Unfortunately, without something to keep him down, he will escape. It's not his fault. He was born with this magic," Sarah said to herself.

Sarah gasped as Syaoran started to melt the ice around him. "I see. Well, if that's the way you want it," Sarah said. She opened the cage yet again. Soon, she would have to properly seal it. She lifted the freezing boy, and laid him on the altar in the center of the room. In the air, she drew symbols. Each meaning a different thing. When she had finished, she pointed at Syaoran. The symbols flew down, landing on Syaoran's body.

The symbols drew themselves on Syaoran's limp form, going to different places on his body. _Please. Stop it! PLEASE!! _Syaoran cried. He had woken up. The symbols stopped coming, and Syaoran whimpered in her head. She lifted his head and placed it in her arm, trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

There was a symbol on his right leg, his left foot, on the inside of his left arm, the back of his right hand, down his back and on his chest where his heart was. The two on his leg and foot were binding, draining him of his magic. The one on the back of his hand drained him of his movement, the one on his back drained him of his health and physical strength, the one on the inside of his arm tracked him and the last one, placed on his chest, was to keep him under control.

The pain flooded through him, blinding his senses. The arm around his head was comforting, but nothing could get rid of the pain around his body. He whimpered, unable to get rid of the world that had been blocked out. The magical inscriptions had left him weak and shaken.

_Why me? Why did you have to chose me?_ Syaoran asked. "We didn't chose you. Fate did. I can't tell you why, but fate chose you to have a certain magic," Sarah said. She hugged the boy. "Until your soul gets used to the engravings, you don't have to go back into that cage," Sarah said. The boy shook with cold and pain.

"What... Why do I feel strange?" 'Syaoran' asked himself. He looked down at his feet. He touched his chest and pulled on an invisible string. A navy, purple and crimson stone appeared in his hands. The purple part was turning a fading in and out from it's radiant dark purple to a dull grey and the crimson part was cracking slightly. "Oh no," 'Syaoran' whispered.

Hope fell to the floor, clutching her head. "Hope! Don't! You're still not fully recovered!" Justin exclaimed. He grabbed her hand, but she slipped from his grasp. She stood up, ignoring the pain flooding her mind. She limped away, trying to find her friend.

Syaoran couldn't bear it. His body wished to disintegrate into a thousand pieces. Sarah's words had made him feel slightly better. At least now he didn't have to waste his slowly disappearing strength on keeping the water out of him. Hot tears rolled down his freezing cheeks.

Sarah looked down at the boy. He was crying. She knew he was strong, but if he was touched by any other then her, he would surely die. On the body, the markings weren't that bad. You would get used to them very quickly. But, on the soul...

She was right. Syaoran was lying on the rocks of the lake where no one ever went. He was cut and bleeding, but still alive. Hope limped over to his body, and picked up the boy. He was heavy and she fell in her attempts to lift him. She put her fingers to her cracked lips and whistled. Kero flew out of the trees in his true form. A lion like creature with wings. She placed Syaoran on Kero's back and then hopped on herself. They flew high across the sky, silhouetted against the sunset.

Sarah looked at her hand. Dark red blood dripped on her hand from Syaoran's chest. It was barely noticeable against his clothes which were practically the same shade. The engravings were bleeding slightly. Sarah ran her hand just above Syaoran's chest, and the blood stopped coming.

Sarah picked a rug from the floor. It was covered in dust and cobwebs, which she quickly blew away. It had been forgotten, with no one needing to use it. Sarah covered the boy, warming his limp body.

After drifting to sleep for a few hours, Sarah greeted the blue sun that had risen to the sky. It flecked the black sky with silver, blue and purple, a breathtaking sight that she got to see every day.

Syaoran was a lot stronger, now that he had grown used to the engravings and had been warmed up. Unfortunately, the sooner he recovered, the sooner that he would have to enter the ice prison again. Sarah picked up the boy, and placed him in the cage so that he was lying down. She lifted the rug off of him, and let it float up to the ceiling.

She stretched her hands around Syaoran's wrists, then ankles. Ice bracelets formed around the places that she had touched, tying him to the bottom of the cage. He looked like he was sleeping in a bed of ice. She pulled down the lid of the cage, and touched Syaoran's cheek just before she made the lid it the surroundings of the ice bed.

She whispered some words in a strange language, and the two parts of the cage froze together, making it impossible to open the cage unless you had a super type of strength. Syaoran was locked away, and unless his friends found out where he was, he was locked there forever.

_Help me. Someone. Please. Save me from the prison that I have been condemned to live in. Please. Somebody._

**I hope that this chapter wasn't to confusing. It wasn't meant to be that long, but got longer the more I thought about it. This chapter is sort of a prologue fo the sequel. We are nearing the end of the beginning, but there is still a lot to go before we get there. Please read, review, and give me ideas!!**

**TsuabasSyaoforever.**


	26. Chapter 24

**I'm sooooooooo sooooooo soooooooo sorry!! I made a mistake and put my whole story on one page!! Gomenasai!!**

The wolf

He was drifting. Soaring through the night sky. Swimming in a dark and deep ocean. He surfaced from the black water landing on warm, disembodied sand. His hands tried to grasp onto the disintegrated rocks but the grains of sand slipped through his fingers with ease. He lifted his head and scanned his surroundings.

He was surrounded by sparkling black sea and trees of the deepest green. He must be on an island, a deserted island. He stood up, using his sword to steady himself. He looked to the side. Hien was tied to his side. _A... sword?_ He asked himself. He had no weapon, to his knowledge.

He started to walk, the hot sand burning his feet. He walked into the forest of trees that had surrounded him. He walked for a little bit, then found an ancient relic. It had inscriptions that must have been the writing of any humans that had lived in this place. He knelt down, running his fingers along the writing.

_Only those who have been lost can enter here, if they seek refuge and shelter. The guardians of Lidream wish you luck, and have food, drink and shelter for your use. _On the bottom, was a group of symbols. A flame, a lightning bolt, a leaf, a teardrop, swirls and a group of icicles all in a circle, forming a perfect ring around the symbol in the middle. A loop and twisted rope. _The bond of friendship and love. _He ran his finger across the carved rope, following it's symbol. _And dreams._ He swirled his finger with the loop.

He stood up, and walked forward. Along the way, he saw the weirdest types of creatures. Swans that were a mixture of white and yellow, blue wolves and walking leaves. They played around, some dancing in the little spots of sunlight that penetrated the trees.

His foot hit a rock and he went flying through the air, crashing to ground as water rushed over him, catching him in it's wave. He sat, up, his clothes dripping. He was in a lake, rocks surrounding it, making it a circle of water.

A creature came up to him. It was in the shape of a wolf with a horn, the crimson and yellow of it's fur giving it the illusion that it was on fire.

It stared at Syaoran. _Who are you?_ Syaoran gasped and looked straight into the creatures eyes. The wolf like being had not moved it's mouth, but Syaoran could here it's words ever so clearly in his head. The wolf put it's nose to Syaoran's chest.

Syaoran felt as if his body was opening, like his chest had disappeared. The wolf slowly evaporated into Syaoran's body, leaving Syaoran staring at thin air in shock. He fell to the bottom of the lake, hitting his head on the rocks at the bottom.

He was running. From what, he didn't know. But he could only feel that it was something terrible. He couldn't feel the ground, but he could here his footsteps echoing in the blackness of the world that he was in.

He fell, unable to keep on going. He turned around. The water demon was coming closer and closer, it's blue hair shimmering. It was right there. Right in front of him. Then a wolf of fire came bounding out of his chest and fought off the demon. He sighed in relief. "Thank you," he whispered. He put his arms around the wolf. The wolf had a coat of complete fire, burning Syaoran. But to him, the fire was a comfort. _No problem._

He was back in the lake. "That... was you?" Syaoran asked. The beast came out of Syaoran in a swirl of flame. _We have been together ever since you were born. In another world, My counterpart was called a 'kudan'. When you came to that world, he joined up with you, just as I did. _"Who are you?" Syaoran asked. _I... We are called many things. Guardians, mainly._ "Like on the relic!" Syaoran exclaimed. The wolf nodded.

_All in this world can use magic. You don't come from this world, no one except from the creatures were actually born in this world. But, you are still an inhabitant of this world, a native. You, are born of fire. Fire runs around within you with your blood. Therefore, you have a fire guardian. _

"But, I'm a creation!" Syaoran exclaimed. _No. When you were five, you had your right eye eaten._ Syaoran remembered the time he had been running away._ With it, was half of your heart. Then, when you were thirteen, your other eye was taken in the same manner. Then, your time was turned back. You were near death, when you disappeared. Kidnapped._

"Do you know why?" Syaoran asked._ You always harbored a unique power. No one understood it, or even knew what it was._ "Unique... Power?" Syaoran asked. _Yes. And you can also see the future in your dreams. Not all of it, but some of it. _

"One time I saw a girl. She was coughing blood. And I couldn't see her face, but it felt like I knew her. Then... I was possessed and stabbed Hope," Syaoran said.

Screams rang through the air. Syaoran and the beast turned around. Fire was coming from the forest, consuming the trees, it's smoke blocking out the sun. "Run!" The wolf cried. "But..." Syaoran protested. "Run!" The wolf repeated. Syaoran turned and ran.

He didn't know where he was going. He ran up a hill, which felt strangely familiar. There was a clearing with a view of the whole area. Syaoran noticed that the sea had disappeared. Syaoran looked down. Men attacked the wolf, cutting at it with their swords. "No. Don't hurt him," Syaoran whispered. A tear rolled down his cheek. He could remember some of the thins that had happened.

_He was running, the wind catching his hair and clothes. His guardian followed close behind, it's coat of fire glinting in the sun. Finally, the guardian caught up with him, bowling him over. Syaoran laughed, the guardian on his chest. Syaoran ran his hand down the wolf, patting it on the head occasionally. _

Syaoran put his hand to his mouth, then squeezed it so that his thumb and forefinger fitted into his mouth. He whistled, the sound piercing the air. The guardian burst into flame, sending the men soaring through the air. The guardian looked up at him, and nodded. Syaoran jumped off the edge of the hill, landing beside his guardian.

Syaoran felt a pain in his shoulder. He spun around to find an archer staring at him. Syaoran looked to his side. An arrow was sticking out of his shoulder, dark red blood dripping down the wood.

The men looked at the two. The small boy with the wolf beside him. They were a majestic sight to all eyes. "Retreat!!" Came the command. Everyone had failed to capture the creatures. The men went soaring back to their own dimension.

Syaoran collapsed to his knees, having hurt his leg from jumping from such a height. _Thank you._ The wolf said. "It's about time I re- payed you," Syaoran said. The two laughed. Syaoran looked at the wolf as this world started to disappear before his eyes. "Thank you..." Syaoran passed out.

"I can't believe how sneaky those men are. Harming a child."

"They will do anything to get what they want. They won't feel any guilt."

The words scrambled in Syaoran's head, making no sense whatsoever. A cold, wet cloth was on his forehead, and blankets surrounded him. Pain was coming from his shoulder and leg, flooding his mind.

Syaoran slightly opened his eyes. He was blinded by blue sky, the sun peaking through the tall trees. He groaned. Warm hands took away the cloth and were placed on his forehead. "You still have a fever," a woman said. Syaoran looked at her. She had short red hair, amber eyes and light brown skin.

"Where... am I?" Syaoran asked. His voice was weak and feeble, barely recognizable. The lady smiled. "You're in the forest. What is your name?" The lady asked. "Syaoran," he replied. "Syaoran, do you remember anything?" The lady asked. Syaoran closed his eyes. Smoke. Screams. A whistle. Voices. A wolf. Syaoran's eyes snapped open.

"My guardian! Is he alright?" Syaoran asked. "Yes. He's fine. But you didn't answer my question. But I'll take your exclamation as an answer. What element are you?" The lady asked. "Fire," Syaoran replied. The lady smiled. "Same as me!" The lady said. A wolf walked over, it's coat blazing in the sun. "Syaoran, this is my guardian," the lady said. The wolf bowed it's head at Syaoran.

"Listen, Syaoran. You have been injured. Badly. An arrow went right through your shoulder, and your leg is broken. You are going to have to stay here for a while," the lady said. "But... how did I get here? In this world?" Syaoran asked. "Your body isn't here. Only your soul is. Welcome... to Lidream," the lady said. Syaoran gasped. He turned his head. "Lidream," he whispered.

"What is your last name?" The lay asked. She picked up a bowl and dipped the cloth into the water. "Li. Syaoran Li," Syaoran replied. The lady dropped the bowl. "Oh! Please, excuse my clumsiness, your highness," the lady said. Syaoran looked at her. "What? Prince Syaoran... have you forgotten?" The lady asked. Syaoran closed his eyes and nodded.

"My past is fragments now. But... There is one thing I want to ask you. Where can I find my mother?" Syaoran asked. "I'm sorry. But, your mother was murdered a long time ago. Your father too." The lady replied. A tear formed in Syaoran's eye and he turned away from the lady. _Why... can't I remember? But... I don't want to remember! I don't!_ "I'll leave you now," the lady said. She bowed and left, her guardian following her.

Tears rolled down Syaoran's burning face. He quickly wiped them away, but more followed._ I can't remember them. And now... They're dead._ Syaoran couldn't be bothered to wipe the tears away, so he just let them fall. He watched as the sun disappeared from the gaps in the trees and the sky became flecked with red, purple, blue, yellow, pink and gold. He could see the first star, there all alone. _Like me._ Syaoran thought as he silently cried himself to sleep.

The lady came back when the moon was high in the sky. She saw the prince curled up in the blankets, his eyes red from crying. She walked over to him and washed his face. His fever was getting worse instead of better, so she got a new cloth, refilled the bowl and dabbed his forehead.

The prince had been through so much, and it wasn't easy to get on this side of the woods. To be in this part, you had to be truly lost. She had lived here for decades, but sometimes the three princes wold come and play here, visit her, and brighten up her world. She had vowed to protect them all, but, not being able to cross through the gate, had failed.

She was a healer, and the prince had been brought to her when his eye had been eaten. She looked at the prince._ It must be hard. Living with only half a heart._ She thought. The prince's guardian came up to him and pressed his nose to the boy's chest. The prince smiled, obviously comforted by this gesture.

Eleanor sat beside Syaoran's bed, holding his hand as if he would disappear if she let go. _Please wake up. Please, please, please wake up._ Tears fell from Eleanor's jade eyes, rolling down Syaoran's hand. "Mother can't be dead. She can't be dead," Someone muttered. Eleanor looked up. It had been Syaoran. "Syao? Syao it's alright!" Eleanor said. Syaoran had never mentioned a mother in all the time that they had been traveling. Maybe this was the reason why? "Syao, you're having a nightmare. Wake up!" Eleanor said.

Hope walked in through the door. She looked at Eleanor, and Eleanor nodded. Eleanor stood up, and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Hope glared at Syaoran. He didn't move as her gaze bored into him. "I know what you did. Why did you do that? Why did you give your mind for my life?" Hope exclaimed. Tears were building up in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Idiot. Even without your memories you are still a kind hearted person. You will never change, will you? But you had better wake up, or you'll hurt Eleanor, and everyone else," Hope said. Her tears fell onto Syaoran's cheeks, mixing with his own. Eleanor knocked on the door and came in.

Hope made her tears disappear, leaving no trace. She smiled at Sakura. "Do you want some time alone?" She asked. Hope walked out the door, but Eleanor didn't notice that Hope's finger was bleeding.

Eleanor looked down at Syaoran's face. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, some dry, clearly not his. Eleanor turned and looked at the closed door where Hope was a few minutes ago. "Hope," she whispered.

Hope ran, heading for the clearing in the forest. She fell by the rocks beside the lake and buried her face in her hands. She sobbed into her hands, the tears occasionally escaping through the gaps between her fingers. "You had better come back. The others will be distraught if you die. But, please come back. I won't be able to stand it, finally getting close to someone again and then them dying. Please... Come back! Or I'll never forgive you!!" Hope cried in betwe


	27. Chapter 25

Help me

"Syaoran-kun, are you alright?" Fai asked. "Y-yes. Just a little woozy, that's all," 'Syaoran' said. They were all sitting on the floor, except for Sakura, who had just got a feather back. Syaoran was resting against the bottom of her bed, having collapsed a few hours before and only just waking up.

"I will go get you a change of clothes," Fai said, standing up and leaving the room with Mokona perched on his shoulder. Kurogane looked at the kid. "You look like him sometimes," Kurogane said. 'Syaoran' looked at him. "What do you mean?" 'Syaoran' asked. "You hide it a lot, and very well, but, you care about the other kid, don't you?" Kurogane asked. "I could say the same about you," 'Syaoran' replied.

"I just don't understand why you tried to kill him, if you care. Other then him losing his heart, was there another reason?" Kurogane asked. 'Syaoran' closed his eyes. Images flashed in his mind. The cold eyes, the boy not even squinting when he broke his arm, the boy lifting 'Syaoran's' arm of his shoulder. _"You interfered, now he has to pay the price." _ A horrible, blood curdling scream.

'Syaoran's' eyes snapped open. "Kid?" Kurogane asked. 'Syaoran' was breathing in sharp gasps. "He doesn't deserve to be controlled by that monster," 'Syaoran' whispered.

Fai came back into the room. "Syaoran-kun, are you sure you're alright?" Fai asked. 'Syaoran's' face was very pale, as if he was see through. "I think so. But I do feel a little..." "Syaoran-kun!" Fai ran over to 'Syaoran', who had passed out again. "I think, Syaoran-kun knows more then he let's on," Fai said. "Yeah," Kurogane replied. They both looked 'Syaoran'. He had drifted away, like someone had called him, and he couldn't resist. "Like the other kid..." Kurogane said.

Pain surrounded him, and a large wall of water was in front of him. Darkness enveloped him. But he could still see the boy in front of him. They were the same age, fourteen, the same height, with the same hair colour. But they were different. Not completely, but in the ways that they were different, they were the complete opposite.

"Syaoran," 'Syaoran whispered, reaching his hand out to the boy. The boy on the other side opened his eyes. The two stared at each other, and both held out their hands. 'Syaoran's' hand went through the water slightly, but the other boy was held back by something.

"Why can't you..." 'Syaoran' asked. He tried harder to reach the boy's hand, but couldn't go any further. "I cannot be free of her spell. But... I wanted to see you again," The boy said.

The boy stretched out his hand, and when it was nearly touching 'Syaoran's', his body flashed red and gold illuminated the symbol on his chest. The boy gasped, and clutched his chest. Tears formed in his eyes. "Please... let go," the boy whispered. The marking on the boy's chest grew brighter, until it lit the whole area. The marking was some of the symbols of Syaoran's world.

The boy collapsed to his knees, the grasp on his chest getting tighter. 'Syaoran' moved forward and eventually broke through the wall. He grabbed the boy's arm, and drew closer until their noses were nearly touching.

'Syaoran' put his hand on the boy's chest, and his body flooded with pain. He could feel the boy's breath easing, and as quick as it had come, the pain disappeared. "Thank you," the boy whispered, as a tear fell down his cheek. "Don't worry about it," 'Syaoran replied, hugging the boy.

"Oi! Wizard! Theres something wrong with the kid!" Kurogane exclaimed. Fai turned around and put his hand above 'Syaoran's' mouth. His hand got a small puff of air that quickly disappeared. Fai waited for the next one. It never came. "Syaoran-kun?" Fai asked, shaking the boy.

The two boy's screamed as they were ripped apart, an invisible force tearing at them. 'Syaoran' fell to the ground and lifted his head. His other was lying down, his eyes open with a tear falling out of the corner of his left eye. The tear hit the ground with an extremely loud splash. The tear exploded into droplets as the sound rang in 'Syaoran's' ears.

"No. Syaoran, move. It's coming back," 'Syaoran' whispered. The two men looked at their friend. And then, Fai realised who the boy was talking about. "Syaoran-kun, what's wrong?" Fai asked. 'Syaoran' snapped open his chocolate brown eyes, and looked straight into Fai's yellow eyes. "Fai-san, please, save him. Please," 'Syaoran' begged.

'Syaoran' gave a small scream that was barely audible as he grabbed the clothing around his chest and ripped something out from his body. The bright stone floated out of 'Syaoran's' hands and illuminated the whole room with a navy light. Fai felt himself being pushed into a sleep as his soul flew out of his body and into 'Syaoran's' dream.

Hey!" Kurogane exclaimed, catching Fai as the wizard fell. "Oi! Wizard! Oi!" But Fai wouldn't wake up as he landed in the dream where the two boy's were left in torment.

Fai opened his eyes to see 'Syaoran' crawling to a boy that looked exactly like him. "Syao, wake up. Syao, please!" 'Syaoran' pleaded. Shards of glass joined together, making a sword that went straight to his friend's heart. "Syao!" 'Syaoran' cried.

The glass sword hurdled down,. Fai jumped forward and caught th boy just before the sword plummeted into the boy's heart. The sword hit the boy's side , drawing dark red blood.

Fai looked down into the boy's eyes. They showed no recognition, and were just blank chocolate brown curtains covering a place where his eyes should be. He was... "Hypnotized," Fai whispered. Fai landed on the ground, the boy's body slamming into Fai's knee on impact. Fai stood up and again looked at the boy who had once been a boy he had respected and whom had been one of the closest people to him.

"Fai-san, thank you," 'Syaoran' whispered, bowing. "How..." Fai asked, looking at both of the boy's who were covered in their own and each other's blood. "It came out of the blue. I don't know why, but a glowing shard of glass hit him, and he ended up like that," 'Syaoran' said. "Syaoran-kun, he has been..." Fai began. "I know. But I don't know how," 'Syaoran' said. Fai looked at the marking's on the boy's body. "Fai-san, I think that I had better give you an explanation. When we get back to Kurogane-san," 'Syaoran' said.

Fai smiled. "Yes, Kuropuu will be wondering about us. Where do we take the other Syaoran-kun?" Fai asked. 'Syaoran' pointed at the limp body in Fai's arms. The boy was fading away, and eventually was gone with no trace except for the blood on Fai's arms. Fai gasped. "It's a type of dimensional travel. The person fades out of whatever world they're in, and fades into another one," 'Syaoran' said.

Fai coughed and woke up with a start. Kurogane was standing over him and 'Syaoran'. "Kuropuu, were you worried about us?" Fai asked, being stupid. 'Syaoran lifted his head from his shoulder and looked up. "Well, we're back! How about that explanation?" Fai asked. 'Syaoran' nodded.

"Fai-san, that traveling of dimensions that you just saw was used by Fei Wong as well. It was created by a very powerful woman. It is used in something you have both heard of because two of you're companions were ones," 'Syaoran' said. "It's used to clone people?!" Fai exclaimed. 'Syaoran' nodded. He stared at the ground. "And... my true name... is Syaoron," 'Syaoran' said. Fai and Kurogane stared at him.

Mokona and Sakura gasped. Syaoron spun around. "Princess! You're awake!" Syaoron exclaimed. "I knew it! I knew you're name wasn't 'Syaoran'!" Sakura said. Syaoron laughed. "You are very wise, Sakura," Syaoron said. Sakura smiled and blushed furiously.

Syaoron looked down at the dirty carpet. _How did he get those markings? I only know of two people that use that time travel. And one of them is dead. But, Sarah died years ago. It couldn't be possible, could it?_ Syaoron thought.

"Syaoran. I can't believe that you did that. Splitting your soul yet again so you could reach him. Now I've got to think of a way to join you two together again," Sarah said. She looked at the hypnotized boy in her arms.

_Well, you may be able to put him in here._ Syaoran said. "Being that close together, you would certainly absorb the other or be absorbed by the other. But, how can I make sure that you don't get absorbed?" Sarah asked. Then she smiled. She lifted the boy in her arms and held him above the other boy lying down in the cage. "Parts of a broken soul, join together and become one!" Sarah said.

She dropped the boy in her arms. He went through the glass as if it was water. Syaoran rippled as the boy joined with him, gave him all the memories that it had, and shared all of it's pain and wounds. Syaoran groaned, as his soul felt the pain of cuts and bruises ten times it's normal pain threshold.

"Syaoron-kun, where did Syaoran-kun go?" Fai asked. Syaoron looked at him. "I don't know," Syaoron replied. "Huh?" The others asked. "Those markings. What do they..." Fai asked, but Syaoron answered before Fai finished the question. "I only saw one. The one on his chest keeps everything in order, delivers punishment and keeps him in control," Syaoron replied. Sakura, Mokona and Kurogane looked at the two people, talking about a person whom they had no idea of the identity.

They all decided that they needed to rest, and bid each other goodnight. Mokona had decided to sleep with Syaoron, knowing that he needed some comfort. Syaoron pulled the sheets over his feverish body and drifted into a restless sleep.

He was floating in a room. In the middle was an altar, and floating above the stone altar, was a boy. He was encased in water surrounded by ice. Markings were all over him, and he was tied down by ice around his wrists and ankles.

The boy snapped open his eyes. They were full of pain, and screamed in agony. Syaoron stared into the hurt eyes. He fought the urge to save the boy, remembering this was only a dream. Syaoron jumped back, as the cage of ice burst into flame. The boy floated out of his cage, his eyes closing. He floated up, and ended at about half way between the floor and the tall ceiling. His body glowed crimson, and the whole room was lit up by his light.

The light vanished, and the boy fell to the floor. Syaoron ran over to him, and lifted the boy's body. The boy had... died. He watched the boy as the two vanished into thin air. He was back where they had been attacked. "Help me," the boy whispered.

**Kurogane is a tad out of character, but I had to do that to make the chapter work. Please keep reviewing!!**

**Ta!**


	28. Chapter 26

**Hi! This is the actual, finished, chapter. Thanks to Kiminochi who actually told me that I put up the wrong document. Now, on with the show!!**

Where?

Syaoran opened his eyes to find Eleanor with her head on Syaoran's chest, Hope sleeping with her back upright against the wall with her head on Justin, and Justin looking at him. "You're finally awake," Justin said. Syaoran looked down at Eleanor and held her towards him. "What time is it?" Syaoran asked. Justin looked at his watch. "Three in the morning," Justin said.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Syaoran asked. "I promised to keep an eye on you. But, what happened to you?" Justin asked. "I fell asleep in the forest, and woke up here, just now," Syaoran replied. Justin stared at him. "What?" Syaoran asked. "Syaoran, you, went a little weird. You, stabbed Hope," Justin said. Syaoran's eyes widened and he stared at Justin. "You-you don't remember?" Justin asked. Syaoran shook his head.

"Of course he can't remember. His soul wasn't in his body," a voice whispered. Hope lifted her head of Justin's shoulder. "Lidream is a nice place. Eh? Syaoran?" Hope asked. Syaoran looked shocked. "How did you know?" Syaoran asked. "You are like me and Justin. We can travel to another world with our bodies still in the world we left," Hope said.

"Did someone say something about an attack?" A feminine voice asked. The door was pulled open to reveal Yuuko. Her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail and her jeans went right to the floor. "Y- Yuuko-san!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Released today," Yuuko said.

The moon lit the room with silver light as Yuuko sat herself beside Syaoran. He then realized that he was lying on the floor. "I need some sake, because I think this is going to be a long chat," Yuuko said. She opened her shoulder bag and grabbed a long bottle. Putting her lips to the neck of the bottle, Yuuko gulped down some of it's contents. "Now, explanations!"

"I see. So as far as you can remember, this hasn't happened before?" Yuuko asked. Syaoran nodded. "That shows how much that you remember," Yuuko said under her breath. Syaoran heard her, and looked at her questionably. "A few months ago, you came to this shop. Your wish was to be rid of the one that controlled you, to protect all the ones you cared for. That is the same as what is happening now, right?" Yuuko asked. Syaoran looked down at Eleanor, her head resting on his chest. He nodded.

Justin and Hope had drifted back to sleep, leaving Yuuko and Syaoran to talk. "I guess that the time when you are free ill be when you have died, or given up completely. I don't think I can get rid of that boy, as it seems to be impossible," Yuuko said. "So basically, I'm going to stay like this forever," Syaoran said. Yuuko nodded, then chugged down another cup of sake.

"Syaoran, you are one of th strongest people that I've ever known. When you first came here, I think everyone was shocked by your determination. And, then, when your body came to the use of another, I think that it was because your blood had just been stolen in huge amounts. But still, your heart is your own, your mind is your own, and most importantly, your soul is your own. You really are a light on the horizon, you just haven't had time to grow," Yuuko said. Syaoran fell to sleep, and rested on the head of Eleanor. Yuuko took another drink. "He really is growing up to be a fine man. Just like you had hoped, Clow," Yuuko said, looking up towards the sky.

Yuuko looked at the young couple beside her. Those two were still in love, no matter what they did and did not remember. She brushed Syaoran's chocolate brown hair out of his closed eyes. _His heart has nearly grown back completely. Of course, he still needs those memories_ Yuuko thought. Syaoran's face was warm yet his skin pale. _He needs those memories to heal his broken soul._

"_Hey, Syaoran-kun? Is it alright if I just call you Syaoran? My Onii-chan says that if you're really good friends with someone you can call them by their first name only. 'Kay? Syaoran?"_

"_Syaoran! How was the excavation? Did you eat right? Did you get enough sleep?"_

"_Yes, your highness,"_

"_Formal language,"_

"_Eh?"_

"_I told you not to speak so formal when we're alone!"_

These flashbacks were the only clue to his forgotten past. If they disappeared, he would never have been able to go on, yet, sometimes he wished that he could just change the memories, but he never could. No matter how hard he tried, he could never get rid of them. But, they were always gone the next day. He just wished that he could hold onto the happy, joyful memories and dispose of the bad ones.

"_Your price is your relationship."_

"_How is that..."_

"_No matter how many feathers you retrieve, the one memory that you will never get will be her one of you. Do you still wish to pay the price?"_

"_Yes. I'll never let princess Sakura die!"_

Syaoran woke to find the golden sunlight gleaming through the burgundy curtains. Yuuko was asleep on the couch, an empty cup clasped in the tips of her fingers. Syaoran looked down. Eleanor was tight in his embrace, her auburn hair shining in the dimmed sunlight. Her eyes flickered, and opened. "Syaoran! Your awake!" Eleanor exclaimed. She threw her arms around her neck. "I'm so glad," she whispered. He felt her warm tears of joy sink through his t-shirt, and smiled.

Eleanor and Syaoran spent the rest of the day alone together. They had found a quiet spot by a lake that no one went to. Eleanor lay with her head in Syaoran's lap, as he occasionally stroked her auburn hair. The sun shone on the two, the lover's that did not know it. Nothing could ruin this day.

Eleanor had fallen to sleep, her head still resting on Syaoran's lap. Syaoran stroked her hair once more, then lifted his hand up to his neck, he put his hand down his t-shirt, clasped a cold metal, and pulled out a chain. The medallion sparkled in the sunlight, reflecting it's magnificent power. "I guess you're hold on me has gotten stronger," Syaoran whispered.

He bowed his head so that it was touching the cold metal. Images flooded his mind. Rising smoke, rippling liquid, dripping blood and a smiling boy. Syaoran's eyes snapped open and the images disappeared. He was breathing heavily and sweat dripped down from his forehead. "What was that?" He asked himself.

The sun was setting, and Eleanor still refused to wake. Syaoran had tried quite a few times to wake the girl in his lap but had failed in every one of them. It terrified him to see her like this, for he couldn't help but worry that something was terribly wrong.

Picking Eleanor up, he took the shortest root back to Yuuko's. He stepped through the gate, into the shop's premises. The air was filled with silence, and a shiver went down Syaoran's back. It was then he wondered, then he realized.

"Where am I?"

**I'm so sorry about the late update!! I had MAJOR writers block and then school started again and then I got the sickies. I'm still not perfect. And about the cliffy, I have no idea where they are either.**


	29. Chapter 27: You'll be okay

You'll be okay

Sharp pain came from various places on his body and ropes wrapped themselves around his pain fulled self. Eleanor was pulled out of his arms and ropes wrapped themselves around her limp body, suspending her in midair. "El..." Syaoran's head fell forwards as a spell drew him into sleep.

Syaoran's eyes flickered, and warmth entered his body. He was lying on a soft bed, covers wrapped tight around him and a fire burning near him. He sat up, grasping his head. Pain was shooting from all over his body and taking vengeance in his head. He groaned, and the sound echoed fifty times louder in his head.

"Lie down," a feminine voice advised. Syaoran lay back, and the pain subsided. A women stepped out of the darkness, her beauty hitting Syaoran with surprise. The women had long red hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. She took away the pillows behind Syaoran, and lay his head on the pillow at the bottom. Her touch was soothing and warm. Syaoran looked straight into her blue eyes, his own reflected in them.

"My name is Clair, and yours?" The lady asked. "Syaoran," Syaoran replied. "Well, Syaoran. How did you get here?" Clair asked. "I don't know. I was just walking home and found myself here," Syaoran replied. Worry shone on his face for a second, but then disappeared. He had been with someone. Someone that was not here. Why didn't he know who it was? "You look worried. Please, let me put your mind at ease," Clair said.

Before he could argue, Clair put her hand over Syaoran's eyes. He felt another hand rest on his cheek. It was as if a light bulb had been lit inside of him. A hot burning began in his chest, and then began to spread throughout his entire body. As the feeling spread, his strength was sent straight to his chest. He felt pressure right where the strength rested, and it evaporated. He couldn't move, he couldn't feel, he couldn't speak. All he could do was see. See the darkness.

The stone floated above the boy Syaoran's chest, hovering above his body. The boy's eyes were closed, and his breathing ragged. It was a if his whole body was connected to that stone. Magic this powerful would be useful. Very useful. Maybe she could use it to finally get rid of her cousin and his girlfriend.

"She uses magic to get more magic?! It's just confusing!" Hope exclaimed. "Hope, that's not the worst of it. She takes anything to do with magic. Anything," Justin said. "And you're still alive?!" Hope asked. "Mother, Father and my Aunt and Uncle, are immune. And they made her promise not to go near me. Otherwise I would have been staying at Yuuko's while she was here," Justin replied. Hope laughed.

"But still, I can't believe she came back. You're cousin I mean. Is she dangerous?" Hope asked. "What do you think I've just been telling you?!" Justin asked. "Of course she's dangerous!" He exclaimed.

"So, will she touch any of the others?" Hope asked. "She actually doesn't know a thing about it, but she knows that with my bloodline, there is ninety-nine percent chance that I will have something very powerful," Justin replied. Hope nodded. "But... who would want more power?! I want less!"Hope exclaimed. Justin looked into her eyes. How could someone so amazing be cursed with such a burden?

"Justin, do you feel something?" Hope asked. Justin nodded. "Somethings going on," Justin replied. The door flew open, and a warm breeze hit the two. "So, it's about time that these guy's came back," Hope said. Justin, and grabbed twin daggers from his bed. Hope summoned her own weapon, a spear of silver and blue ice, and pointed it at the cloud of smoke that had formed. "It's nice when they come straight straight to us, isn't it?"

The stone floated back into Syaoran's body, and Syaoran's eyes snapped open. His body was numb, and he couldn't move very well. Clair stared at him in shock. "How... How? How did you do that? Give me the stone!" Clair ordered, grabbing Syaoran's chest. Her nails dug into his skin, drawing warm blood. "Tell me, or I'll rip out your heart," Clair whispered in Syaoran's ear. Syaoran smiled. "If you do that, you'll never know," Syaoran whispered.

Eleanor opened her eyes. She was tied down, and a dagger was about five feet away from her, getting closer every minute. "A little help please," she whispered. She struggled against her bonds, but they were surprisingly strong. "HELP!"

The sound rang through his ears, the cry for help. Syaoran twisted, using every ounce of strength that he had. Getting away from Clair's grip, he ran for the door. He locked the door behind him, and heard her rattle the door open.

He followed the voice, and burst through the door to find Eleanor with a dagger pointing at her. He burst in front of the dagger that stabbed and sliced open his leg. Why was it always the leg? He ripped Eleanor out of her bonds,and helped her to her feet.

"Let's go!" Syaoran said, breathless. Eleanor nodded, and Syaoran took her hand, making her fly in the air because he was running so fast. They ran down the hall way, and raced out the door.

Syaoran's leg couldn't take it anymore, and Syaoran collapsed. Eleanor turned her head, and saw Syaoran on the ground. "Syaoran!" Eleanor cried, racing over to the boy. "Go. Run. I'll be fine," Syaoran whispered. "But..." Eleanor began. "Run!" Syaoran ordered.

Eleanor nodded, and ran out the gate between the two worlds. With a crash, she landed in the park. She turned around, and stared at the swirling of grey mist. The mist shrunk, and disappeared. The gate was closed. "Syaoran..."

**Tsubasa dream chronicle**

He couldn't move, but the more he stayed there the more blood he lost. Everything in his body ached, and his head felt like it was going to fall off. So, the dagger wasn't only ready to stab Eleanor, it was covered in poison. His vision was blurred, and his strength fading quickly. This time, he would really die to save Eleanor. At least she would survive. He sighed in relief as he collapsed to the ground, and his heart slowed. But it refused to stop.

"_Syaoran. You must wake up. You must!_" _"Why?" "To save all you care about!" "That's what I've done! She will survive, I will die, but she'll be free! That's all I care about!" "If you don't care about yourself, if you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for Eleanor. Please!"_

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes. Eleanor, Hope and Justin were looking down at him, their heads close together. They all smiled. "Where...?" He asked, his voice little more then a whisper. Pain shot from all over his body, avenging all of the ruthless things that he had done. He gasped, and his body jolted.

Everyone looked at him, and Eleanor put her hand out. "Are you okay?" She asked. Syaoran smiled weakly, and nodded. He grasped the sheet on the bed as pain hit him again. Eleanor looked from Syaoran to Hope, and left the room, dragging Justin behind her.

Yet again, the pain coursed through Syaoran's body. He closed his eyes, begging for the pain to go away. It was then that he felt a hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes, and found Hope feeling his forehead. "I should have warned you, but by the time I found out it was to late," Hope whispered. "What do you mean?" Syaoran asked. Hope looked down. "I... I can see the future. I have been for as long as I can remember. I think I found out when I was two. Well, that's what mum told me anyway. You must promise not to tell anyone!" Hope exclaimed. Syaoran nodded.

"But... why?" Syaoran asked. "In my world, only a select few can use the element ice. If you can, it doesn't matter. Unless you're royalty. The first ruler of my world, also had the power of ice. But, everyone hated her for leaving the kingdom, even though she protected them with all her might. And... they hate hr because it is believed that she created the shadow warriors. When I first used magic, they wanted to kill me. Believing that I was her reincarnation. If they find out that I can see the future... they'll kill me for sure!" Hope exclaimed.

The young girl was terrified. Actually terrified. There must be more to what she was saying, but Syaoran didn't want to pressure the girl. But, looking into her eyes, made all the pain disappear. He couldn't feel anything but the warm feeling in his chest. He smiled at Hope. "I promise," he whispered, and not knowing what he was doing held out his little finger. Hope held out her own and linked it with Syaoran's. She smiled as well, all of her fear draining away from her face and leaving only happiness.

"Now can someone please tell me where I am!" Syaoran exclaimed. Justin and Eleanor were back, and Syaoran's words made everyone laugh. "Where do you think you are?" Hope asked. "I would say a place that has white paint everywhere," Syaoran replied. "It's called a hospital!" Hope exclaimed and everyone laughed again.

"How did I get in hospital?" Syaoran asked. Everyone's laughter died down. "You're going to have to stay here until they get rid of all the poison in your system. It might take a few hours, days or weeks. They have no idea," Justin said. A few days, a few weeks, or maybe, never at all.

In his dream, he entered the place of nowhere yet again. But this time, this time, he didn't escape.

"Tell me or I'll rip your heart out," Clair whispered in his ear. Her grip on his chest got tighter and deeper, causing agony to his body. Consciousness started to slip out of his grasp as her grip got deeper. Although he was unconscious, he could still see everything. She pulled out a stone from his body, and picked up a dagger. Just to make sure that he wouldn't survive, she plunged the dagger into the boy's visible heart.

Syaoran woke with a start, panting and sweat dripping down his forehead. A nurse rushed over to him. "Are you alright?" She asked. Syaoran nodded. She gave Syaoran a glass of water and he gulped it down. "Thank you very much," Syaoran said. "Who would want to poison a nice boy like you?" The nurse whispered to herself. Syaoran heard it very clearly, but didn't say anything that would hint that he did.

Syaoran didn't sleep for the rest of that night, afraid that the dream he had just witnessed would turn into reality. What was the stone? Did it have something to do with his past? And why would the stone be inside his body? His life was very confusing.

After three weeks of very exhausting tests and treatments, Syaoran was finally released from hospital. Before he would go home though, he was going to look for the gate between the two worlds, just to make sure no one else would be like him and fall for Clair's tactful yet cruel trap.

Reaching the woods, he found a grey swirl hovering above the ground. In the middle, he could see the rippling house on the other side of the gate. Syaoran ran his finger around the sides of the swirl, like running your finger around the edge of a circular saw. As soon as Syaoran's skin left the swirl, black mist surrounded him. Syaoran stepped back, afraid of the mist surrounding his week body. He crumpled to the ground, his eyes open.

His body wasn't listening to him, and it frightened him. He wanted to move, to run. But all he could do was wait there, whimpering. He rolled over, so that he was facing the sky. The mist moved forward and faced Syaoran. He tried to at least turn away, but failed. The swirl floated down to him, and the last thing Syaoran saw was the dull grey. Syaoran whimpered as the evil entered his body.

His eyes flashed black, and the world disappeared.

Syaoran lifted his head off the soft grass. His chest ached and his head felt like it weighed ten pounds. Syaoran heaved himself up, and lifted his head. With every step, he wanted to fall back down, but slowly he began to walk back to Yuuko's.

When he finally got through the door, confronted by everyone's smiling faces, he collapsed. He couldn't speak, only whimper. It felt like something inside of him was trying to fight it's way out. He felt as if he was going to explode with pain, but he didn't.

Everyone was moving their mouths, but Syaoran didn't hear anything. He couldn't even feel their touch. But he could see what they were doing, even if none of his five senses could register it. Watanuki lifted him up, and put him on the couch. Hope ran off to get something that could heal him. Magic, no doubt. Eleanor knelt beside him and just whispered a phrase in his ear: "You're okay. You're okay. You're okay. You're okay." It comforted him a little, but it did not calm his pain.

Feeling slowly returned to his body, but that made his pain increase. As he whimpered more, unable to let go of the scream that wanted to escape his lips, Eleanor let her arms creep around his shoulders and embrace him. "You're okay. You're okay. You're okay. You're okay. You're okay." If only words made it true.

Syaoran eyes flickered, and he slowly started to drift in and out of darkness. When he finally lost all signs of light, the pain stopped flooding his body. He was numb all over. Nothing could reach him here, nothing. He was cold, and felt incomplete.

His mind was full of holes, not being able to remember from that moment and beyond. Except for the cold. The cold of their stares, the cold of the rain, the cold of pain. Nothing could stop the cold, the numb feeling enveloping his soul. Not even that radiant smile that helped to bring back his stolen heart.

Eleanor touched her hand to Syaoran's cheek. "He's freezing!" She exclaimed, grabbing for the rug beside her. She rapped it around Syaoran, but it didn't work. "You're okay. You're okay. You're okay." Even though she said it to Syaoran, the words were there to reassure herself. _He'll be okay. He'll be okay. He'll be okay. He has to be okay._

He floated there, the cold seeping through his skin, freezing his bones. There was no light. Nowhere, could he see a single speck. Why couldn't he feel warm? Why couldn't he escape from this nightmare? Why was he here? Why couldn't he see that speck of light that came down, feel that warmth he felt? Why couldn't he see her smile?_ You'll be okay._

Eleanor lifted Syaoran's hand, and held it firmly in her own. She longed to see him give her one of his rare, beautiful smiles. She longed for him to look at her the way he did when he forgot his pain. She longed to see him wake up. _You'll be okay._

_You'll be okay. You'll be okay. You'll be okay. You'll be okay. If only words made it the truth._

_**If only, if only. Sorry if the update was late (wait, when was the last time I updated? Oh, exactly one week ago. I think). I'll try and update as soon as I can. But, please tell me what you think of this chapter! And I'm trying really hard to get to the middle, really!! It's just no matter how hard I try I can't get there!! But I think it'll only take a few chapters. I hope that it isn't confusing!! If you want, you can give me an idea on what you think should happen next. See ya!!**_


	30. Chapter 28: Reason of the heart

The reason of the heart

The cold froze his body, freezing every limb, every part of him. He couldn't move, as he felt pressure on his chest. He tried to move, struggle against this invisible force, but nothing could fight against it.

He felt like something inside of him was hiding to protect itself, and the force was ripping apart his body to find it. He screamed in his mind, unable to move his lips. He wouldn't escape. He couldn't escape. But he wanted to escape, and tried hard to do so.

_You'll be okay._ Those words floated into his mind, giving him light and hope. _You'll be okay. _His soul took sanctuary from those words, giving him the strength to fight. He felt a warm light all around him, exiting his battered body.

Syaoran's eyes snapped open, jade green greeting him. He tried to sit up, but fell backwards onto the couch. Watanuki caught him just before his head whacked into the armrest. Watanuki put a pillow on the armrest and gently laid down Syaoran's head so that it rested on the pillow.

"Thank you.." Syaoran whispered, then all traces of breath left his body so that he couldn't talk. He gasped, but the air that he drew in quickly disappeared. All he could do was gasp, each one becoming louder and shorter each time.

Syaoran whimpered, and closed his eyes. "It's painful. So painful," Syaoran whispered. Eleanor grasped his hand. "It's alright. You'll be fine. You're strong, so you'll get through this. I know you will," Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her. "Thanks," he whispered. Syaoran smiled, and the world seemed to drift away. It was only him and Sakura, no pain, no hardships, no people, just them and their smiles.

" This place is wonderful! It's so relaxing!" Fai said, taking some crystal clear water in his hands and letting it go. Sakura sighed with happiness, dipping the tip of her foot in the lake, causing a series of ripples. "How about we rest in this world a bit, Syaoron-kun?" Fai asked. Syaoron nodded. "We need it!" Syaoron exclaimed, smiling.

"Meyko!" Mokona cried, jumping up and facing the water. Pink light expanded from the orb on it's forehead and Yuuko appeared, holding an uncorked bottle in her hands. "Yuuko!" Mokona exclaimed. Sweat was dripping of Yuuko's forehead, and her long, black hair was a mess. "Mokona! Where are you?!" Yuuko asked, panting. "By a really big lake!" Mokona replied. The bottle Yuuko had been holding flew out of Mokona's mouth.

"Fill it up and return it through Mokona. Please!" Yuuko exclaimed. Syaoron obeyed, sticking the bottle in the water and then pulling it out. He made sure it was full then he put the cork in and stuck it in Mokona's mouth. Mokona swallowed it and it flew into Yuuko's hands "Thank you!" Yuuko panted, and the rippling image disappeared.

Yuuko came into the room, and walked over to Syaoran. He was barely breathing now, and was completely unresponsive. "Watanuki! Lift him up!" Yuuko ordered. Watanuki obeyed, lifting up the small boy. Yuuko uncorked the bottle, grasped Syaoran's chin, put the bottle to his pale lips and forced a part of the contents down Syaoran's throat.

She let go of him, and Syaoran fell into Watanuki's arms. He started to breath easier. Yuuko put the bottle down on a small table by the couch. "Make sure that he gets some of that every hour," she ordered.

"Yuuko-san, what's wrong with Syao-kun?" Eleanor asked. "He has a very rare ability to get rid of some evil by taking it within himself. Of course, having so much evil in him already, his existence is in danger. In other words, he's probably going to die if we can't get rid of that evil," Yuuko said.

"NO!" Eleanor cried, throwing her arms around Syaoran's neck. "I don't want him to die! I don't want him to die! I don't want him to die!!" Eleanor sobbed. But, unknown to the group, the travelers were also listening in to their conversation. Mokona had been too upset to go "Meyko."

Everyone was looking at the unconscious boy and the sobbing princess embracing him. "Don't die. Please Syao-kun, don't die," Eleanor whispered. The boy was cold, very cold, but not freezing. His face had no expression, but with each sob, Eleanor was sure that she felt his heart skip a beat.

Syaoran felt his other in his mind, watching his soul. He was pitch black and filled with a dark presence. His soul was being ripped apart, torn to shreds, yet he couldn't make a sound. No matter how much he wanted to scream, not a sound escaped his lips. Is he cursed to be like this forever?

"Eleanor, he'll be okay," Syaoron said. Eleanor turned around and looked at him with her tear-filled eyes. "How can you be sure?" Eleanor asked. "I just am," Syaoron replied. Only four people noticed him fumble with something around his neck.

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes. Dry tears were on his face and there was something putting pressure on his chest. He looked down to find Eleanor asleep on his chest. He smiled. Her face was gentle, even though it was riddled with tears. Pain stabbed at his heart, and before he could let out a gasp from the pain, he was unconscious.

"_Syaoran? Syaoran? What's wrong?"_

"_This place. It feels like it's drawing me in."_

"_Syaoran, you're not looking very well. Do you want to go back inside?"_

"_I can't."_

"_Eh?"_

"_I can't."_

_The small boy walked forward, his eyes misty and weird. He put his hands out, as if he was touching something. He gasped as his body turned a warped mixture of grey and black. He let out a small cry of pain as he fell to the ground. A young women ran over and picked up the top of his limp body, the rain battering them."Syaoran? Syaoran, you're okay. You have to be okay!"_

Syaoran opened his eyes. He was warm. But wasn't he just in the rain? Who was that boy? Was he hurt? It had all seemed so real. Yet, he could feel every emotion of the boy, even let out a whimper of pain when the boy had turned warped and filled with evil. But, it couldn't be... could it? Could that small, brave boy be... himself?

Syaoran lifted up his hand. It was wet and numb. As if... he had been in the rain for a long time. It was then he looked at his surroundings. He was in a warm bed, and every inch of his body ached.

Something yellow and blurry came hurtling towards him, and Kero landed next to him, the creatures legs crossed. "Honestly, Kid. You scared all of us out of our wits. Didn't I tell you not to use that power lightly?" Kero asked.

And before Syaoran knew it, or could think about it, Syaoran answered. "I didn't mean to! I just did it. It was so cold, and, it just drew me in," Syaoran whispered. A small tear ran down his cheek.

Kero lay beside the boy. "Okay, Kid. Get some rest," Kero said, snuggling into Syaoran's pillow. Syaoran's yes closed, and he was soon asleep. Kero opened his own eyes and looked at Syaoran. "Be careful. You have to be careful," Kero said.

The boy was so young, it was surprising how much power he had. That all of them had. But why was this kid the target for so many? He has no unique power, unless you count being able to seal evil within himself. Why the boy in front of him?

Syaoran yet again opened his eyes. He sat up, placing his hand behind him for balance. _A dream? What is the dream, and what is reality? _"Syaoran-kun, are you alright?" Someone asked. Syaoran turned, to see who was speaking to him. Watanuki was pouring something from a bottle into a small cup. Watanuki put down the bottle, corked it and then handed the cup to Syaoran. "Here. Drink it. It'll make you feel better," Watanuki said.

Syaoran reached for the cup. The closer he went to it, the more exhausted he felt. He tried to grasp hold of the bottle, but his arm flopped down helplessly. Watanuki put down the cup and held up Syaoran's head and laid it on the armrest. He picked up the cup and pressed it against Syaoran's lips. The liquid was warm and comforting, yet cool and refreshing at the same time. "Thank you," Syaoran whispered.

Watanuki sat by the young boy, for Syaoran was loosing strength and needed that water every hour. Finally, however, Syaoran dozed off. His head rested on the armrest, Syaoran entered the world of dreams. Watanuki put his hand on the boy's forehead. It was hot enough to fry an egg. What had the boy done to deserve all this?

Mist surrounded him, and dark water was beneath them. Syaoran gasped as his bare feet touched the water, steam floating up and joining with the mist. Syaoran looked up. Laughter. Small, bright laughter. It sounded like the voice of a child, yet it stretched for miles, ringing and echoing in his ears.

It was so familiar, and in a blaze of colour, the mist disappeared to reveal two young children. A boy and a girl, looking no more than seven years of age. They both looked surprisingly familiar to Syaoran.

The girl grasped the boy's hand. Her mouth moved, but the words were inaudible. Syaoran didn't want to move forward, because he didn't want to intrude, but somehow he stepped forward, and walked over to the two children. About five steps away from them, the water stopped. Syaoran couldn't move a step forward. It was as if the water was controlling him.

"Syaoran-kun!" The girl cried. Syaoran stepped back, thinking the girl had seen him and could recognize him. Then he realized that she was talking to the boy. The boy blinked a few times and turned towards the young girl.

"Syaoran-kun, why do you keep drifting off?" The girl asked. The boy shrugged. "I'm sorry, Princess-sama," the boy replied. The girl scowled and turned away from the boy. "It's always 'Princess' or 'Princess-sama' with you. I thought that once your close to someone you can call them by their name," the girl said.

The boy's eyes widened. "You want me to call you by your first name?" The boy asked, shocked. The girl spun around. "Of course, silly!" She exclaimed. "Alright, S-S- Sakura," the boy replied. "Even if my names no Sakura," the girl muttered. "Huh?" The boy asked.

"Nothing! Come on, the purification is over, so we can hold hands! It was our pinky promise, wasn't it?" The girl asked. She held out her hands so that her palms were facing the sky. The boy grasped them. "Okay!"

Light consumed Syaoran's surroundings, paralyzed his body and blinded his eyes. The light consumed him, and he opened his eyes with a start. He was wet, and Watanuki was bending over him. "Syaoran-kun, did you have a nightmare?" Watanuki asked. Syaoran shook his head and smiled. "No, I saw a promise," Syaoran replied. He still smiled a little, and Watanuki's eyes widened, not knowing what Syaoran meant.

Syaoran could feel everyone's pain, seeing him hurt so bad. Eleanor wouldn't take her eyes off him, and Mokona and Kero stayed by his side all the time. Were they afraid that he wouldn't survive? That at some moment, he might die? Or were they afraid of their own deaths?

_**Tsubasa dream chronicle**_

Syaoran rested his head on the armrest and let the darkness consume his mind. He softly landed on water, a shiver going up his spine. Darkness surrounded him. And he was alone.

"_What is your wish?"_ A voice asked._ Who are you?! _Syaoran asked._ "No one that you should fear," _the voice answered._ And why not? _Syaoran asked._ "Because, I can give you all the answers that your soul desperately needs." _The voice answered.

"_Syaoran, do you want to know why your original gave you half of his heart?" _The voice asked._ "No," _Syaoran answered._ "It was because that if he hadn't, you would have died. It would have followed Fei Wong's plans, so he gave you a heart. Because if you had died, your body would have survived. Because someone else is inhabiting your body as well, and do you know how long a soul can live without a heart?" _The voice asked. _No. _Syaoran answered._ "The longest has been one day." _The voice answered_. Does that mean... that my original tried to save me? _Syaoran asked._ "Yes." _The voice answered.

He felt weak, and collapsed to his knees. _Are you trying to help me?_ Syaoran asked._ "Maybe. Maybe not." _The voice answered. Syaoran lost consciousness, and lay on the water as if it was glass. The black liquid swirled around him, consuming him. Syaoran's eyes snapped open. They were dark and completely rid of emotion.

_The original saved me. So... Why did he try to kill me? He said it was because... I had no heart! He wasn't talking to me! He was talking to my container, my body! That memory isn't mine, but the one whom controlled my body! Did Syaoron know? How are we connected? Does he know... who I really am?_

_Syaoran_. Syaoron thought, dipping his hand in the beautiful, relaxing water. _You are going to fine. Because my stone hasn't broken. And... I'm so glad that you grew back a heart of your own. If we just get rid of the boy, we can search for the rest of your soul together. And then, you'll be free. You'll like that, won't you?_

Watanuki looked down at the smiling boy. "It must be a good dream," Watanuki whispered. Then he heard a small whisper. "You actually saved me. That was the reason for the heart."

_**Hello! I hope this was a good chapter, because I'm trying to make the chapters longer and m,ore descriptive. I hope it meets those requirements. Bye bye!!**_


	31. Chapter 29: The new world

The new world.

An inky grey blob appeared in the starry sky and descended to the earth. The blob touched the ground and burst, reveling Syaoron, Sakura, Kurogane, Fai and Mokona. Mokona tumbled over and landed a few feet away from the others who were crumpled on the ground.

"Where are we?" Fai asked, over the usual racket from Kurogane as he yelled at Mokona to give them a decent landing. "I don't know," Sakura answered.

They looked at Syaoron. He stared in awe at the scenery around them. "Tokyo still hasn't changed in all these years," Syaoron whispered.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Sakura and Mokona jumped in surprise, Syaoron's eyes widened, Fai gasped in shock and even Kurogane looked up, startled. They all spun around, Mokona perched on Sakura's head.

Standing there, her long black hair tied up in a ponytail, her jeans skimming the ground and her arms hugged tightly around the black Mokona, was Yuuko.

The black Mokona jumped out of her arms and bounded across to its double, laughing with joy.

"Yuuko-san? Whats going on?" A voice asked. Out the door walked a boy with black hair and blue eyes. Syaoron smiled. "I see that you haven't changed at all, have you.

"Watanuki?" Syaoron said. The two boys smiled at each other, and everyone except for Yuuko stared at them.

The group sat down on various couches and seats. Watanuki and Syaoron talked a lot, Sakura talked to Sakura whom had just appeared with Syaoran who was now talking to Fai. Yuuko was in conversation with Fai as well, and they all were just a bunch of voices.

Yuuko looked at her watch. "Where are those two?!" Yuuko asked. The chatter halted. Syaoran and Eleanor looked at each other.

"They left an hour ago," Syaoran said, worry hinted in his voice. "Well, they're going to be here at any second," black Mokona said. "Five... Four... Three... Two... One..."

The door burst open to reveal a young girl with chocolate brown hair with the same coloured eyes and a young boy with black hair and grey eyes. They were both panting, their shoulders rising then falling with every breath.

The girl collapsed to her knees and the boy followed her. Syaoran, Sakura and Watanuki ran over to them. "What happened?!" Watanuki asked.

The girl sighed. "Nothing, Watanuki. We just had a run in with someone with a score to settle, that's all," The girl answered.

She let out another sigh, and then fell forward onto the ground. "Hope!" The boy exclaimed. He lifted th girl's limp body.

"Is she alright?" Syaoran asked. The boy nodded. "She's just exhausted," the boy replied. He got to his feet and took Hope into her bedroom.

Hours past, and everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves. Hope came out of her bedroom, her muddy school uniform gone and replaced with her normal clothes.

She sat down at the small table. 'Does anyone know how to get this thing to shut up?" Hope asked, pointing to her pocket.

It wriggled and squirmed, and everyone was sure they heard muffled shouts. Then out popped a small yellow head, followed by a yellow body and white wings and finally, a tail.

"That. Was. A. Cruel. And. Unfair. Punishment." Kero growled between gasps for breaths. "Well learn to be patient or I'll lock you in the safe!" Hope said.

Kero crossed his arms and sat on Hope's head. "Well, I will _try_. I'm not promising anything," Kero said. "Didn't think you would," Hope mumbled.

Then she looked over at the visitors and bowed. "I'm sorry about Kero. He can be strange at times," Hope said. Her comment was remarked by a "Hey!" from Kero.

Then Hope nudged Kero as she recognised one of the travelers. "Kero..." She whispered. Kero just looked down at Hope, blinking a few times.

Then Kero looked over at the travelers, blinking some more at the smiling Fai, the growling Kurogane, the smiling Sakura, and then at the surprised Syaoron.

"Waaaahhhh!" Kero screamed in surprised. He flew over to Syaoron. He blinked several times and examined the boy.

"When did you get back??" Kero asked, demanding to know. "A few hours ago," Syaoron replied in a monotonous tone. "I have a very good reason to stand on you, you know," Kero said, glaring at Syaoron.

Then, everyone saw a flicker of sadness on the boy's face. "But... I won't," Kero said. Syaoron looked at the guardian beast. "Because... she wouldn't want me to..." Kero said.

"Of course she wouldn't!" Syaoron said, cheering up a little. "Good kid," Kero said. "I'm not a kid!" Syaoron murmured. Kero couldn't help but laugh.

But when Kero started talking a lot with Syaoron more friendly like, Syaoran was sure that he saw a flicker of hatred in Hope's gentle eyes.

"Dinner!" Yuuko exclaimed. "We'll do it!" Hope, Syaoran and Justin said. "Watanuki looks like he wants to talk some more with Syaoron-san," Justin said, and they left for the kitchen.

"How dare he come here, and act like perfectly fine?!" Hope whispered, clenching her fists. Justin looked at his friend, sadness reflecting in his eyes.

The three started cooking dinner, and laughed when the flour fell on Mokona, making it a perfect match for it's double.

Dinner was served over light-hearted conversation and laughter, and everyone was talking about something.

Then, when everyone had finished eating, Hope quietly announced that she was going to bed. "Already?" Yuuko asked. Hope nodded.

"I'll go see what she's up to," Kero said, leaving the room. Yuuko, Zoelikah and Justin all looked to the closed door.

"What's wrong?" Fai asked. "Hope has never gone to sleep early in her life," Justin replied, and they kept staring at the door.

Hope plopped down onto the bed and put her face in her hands. Voices and laughter floated into her mind, and she buried herself even deeper into her small hands.

The laughter and the voices got louder, and Hope let out a sob. "Stop it, stop it, stop it. Please!" Hope begged in a soft whisper.

Hope was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the bedroom door creak open, or Justin walking in.

Justin wrapped his arms around Hope, and held her close. "It's alright," He whispered. But he knew that it wasn't. He knew very well.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't stay there any longer. It was just far to much," Hope whispered. "I know. It's hard for me too," Justin replied.

And slowly, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

_'One, two, three,four,_

_let me come in through your door_

_I shall steal the peace away,_

_and right here you shall stay.'_

"_JUSTIN!!"_

"_Princess!"_

Two hands reached out for each other. They were so close, so near to each other's grasp, and then they pulled away.

"_JUSTIN!!"_

Hope woke up coughing and spluttering, clutching her aching head. Justin was looking into her eyes, patting he head. "Hope what's wrong?" Justin asked.

"J-just a dream," Hope replied, her voice sore and strained. "Go back to sleep," Hope whispered. Justin opened his mouth to protest, but then followed her order and went back to his light slumber.

Hope shook some more. "Not Justin, not Justin, not Justin, not Justin," Hope whispered, her voice shaking uncontrollably.

Yuuko sat on the deck, looking out side to the wall. There, spirits were gathering around, trying to break through the barrier. "It seems that we are about to see a turn of events," Yuuko said, holding up her glass as if to toast the spirits.

_**'Bout time I updated, don't you think? This is the beginning of the middle, yay!! Anyway, I'm upset due to lack of reviews, but oh well. It can't be helped. But if you do read this, please review, okay?**_


	32. Chapter 30: secrets,hatred,death,courage

Secrets, hatred, death and courage

Hope sat down at the table and lay her head down on the wood, her chocolate brown hair waving off into every sorts of directions.

Hope heard the creaking of the door and then heard a chair slide out. Hope opened her eyes and looked up.

Syaoron was sitting in front of her, looking at her in a very odd way. Hope put her head on the table again.

"Oh, it's just you," Hope sighed. Syaoron looked at her.

"I take it that you don't like me being here," Syaoron said.

Hope looked up again, annoyance all over her face.

"No, I don't! And if I were you, I'd get what you came for and just leave," Hope growled.

Hope walked over to the kitchen bench and began to wash the previous nights dishes.

"I saw him... a few weeks ago.." Syaoron said.

Hope was so surprised she nearly dropped the plate she was holding. "How was he?" Hope asked, regaining her posture.

"He was... well, I don't know how to put it. He was just acting strange," Syaoron said, not wanting to worry Hope.

"Strange?" Hope asked. Syaoron nodded. Hope sighed. "But.. you didn't really see him, did you?" Hope asked.

Syaoron looked at her, surprise in his chocolate brown eyes. Then he smiled.

"You seem to have gotten far more powerful since I last saw you," Syaoron said.

"Well that's not surprising seeing as it was when I was two," Hope said. Syaoron could feel the hatred in her voice.

"Hope..." Syaoron began. Hope spun around at glared at him. Out of the corner of his eye Syaoron saw Yuuko, Fai, Kurogane and Justin standing by the door.

"E- excuse me. I have to go!" Hope said, and she grabbed her coat that was hanging on the back of the chair and took off.

Syaoron looked at the spot where Hope had been. His hand had clenched into a fist.

"I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot to think that she would just forgive what I did," Syaoron said.

Syaoron felt a hand on his shoulder. Syaoron looked up.

"Loneliness turns into sadness, sadness turns into anger, and anger turns into hatred," Yuuko said.

"I guess so," Syaoron replied. Yuuko smiled.

"That's why you have to be extra nice to her and totally redeem yourself!" Yuuko said, her voice hyper.

"Watanuki! Sake!" Yuuko called. Syaoron shook his head.

"It's nine o'clock in the morning!" Watanuki cried.

"All the more reason for sake!" Yuuko called back.

"Sake! Sake! Sake! Sake!" The Mokona's chanted.

Syaoron smiled. Fai joined in the chanting, Kurogane just stood there with a blank look on his face and Sakura sweat-dropped.

Syaoran, Eleanor and Zoe were woken up by the excess noise and had come out to see what all the ruckus was.

Watanuki groaned.

"Someone make pancakes!" Yuuko ordered.

"Yeah, yeah," Zoe said and she left the room.

"Sake! Sake!Sake! Sake!Sake! Sake! Sake! Sake!Sake! Sake!Sake! Sake!Sake!"

"If you get a hangover I'm not getting the medicine!"

"Kero-kun, give back the sugar!"

"Sakura-ch... no, Eleanor-chan, how have you put up with this for all these months?"

"Sake! It helps!"

"Ah, I see. Sake!"

"Sake!"

"Sake!"

"Sake!"

"**Sake!"**

"**SAKE!!"**

"**FINE!"**

Syaoran walked over to Justin.

"Where did Hope go?" Syaoran asked.

"The graveyard," Justin replied, his voice full of sorrow.

Hope knelt down in front of the two tombstones in front of her. Tear began to roll down her cheek as she stared at her parents' graves.

She bowed her head.

"I'm sorry! I know that you wouldn't want me to be angry, to be filled with hate towards him, but I just can't hide it, forget. Can you please forgive me?" Hope begged.

Tears rolled down her cheeks from her chocolate-brown eyes. It was getting cold, but she didn't mind. She was born in the cold anyway.

"_Hope, it's alright. We're not angry. We just hope, we hope with all our might that you can get rid of the misfortune heading for you."_

"Okaa-san, are you talking about the dream?" Hope asked.

"_Yes. Do not let any more of your loved ones to slip away!"_

"I'll try. But I am not strong enough. I will never be. I'm just like the dream seers. They can see the future, but they cannot do anything to change it," Hope whispered.

"_Hope, what have I taught you all your life?"_

"Strength doesn't matter. If it is really important, you will soar above the world. Even if it is just to save the ones you love," Hope replied.

"_Yes. Shine to protect him, my guiding light."_

Hope blushed so much that she nearly lost her concentration. Then she closed her eyes and lost herself in her mind again.

But her parents were leaving. They were floating away, leaving her by herself once again.

"Wait!" Hope exclaimed. But it was too late. They were gone once again.

Tears dripped down from Hope's eyes and landed on the roses she had bought to her parents.

"_And, my dear daughter, happy birthday."_

Hope walked along the path,her eyes concentrated on her feet o the footpath.

"_Do not let any more of your loved ones to slip away!"_

Hope tightly clenched her fist.

"I will try... I will certainly try.." Hope whispered.

Hope then shook her head. She looked up, her eyes bright and filled with a brilliant determination.

"No... I am not going to let them take Justin away!!" Hope exclaimed.

That night Hope sat awake in the storeroom, cleaning. She blew the dust off various treasures then moved away upon seeing a tattoo and a sword with a dragon on the hilt stacked up against the wall.

She stared at the two items. She felt a tremendous amount of power and memories in those two items.

Regaining her posture, Hope walked over to the two treasures. She closed her eyes. Flashing in front of her was two men. A blonde and a dark, probably black haired man. _Fai-sama and Kurogane-sama._

Turning away from the two treasures paid as a price, Hope turned to a box on the mantelpiece. It was a dark purple, gold painted on the edges and around the designs.

Hope knew what was inside the box and she turned away with a smile. She felt comforted, strength building up inside of her.

Hope left the storeroom and flicked off the light.

_I'm just like the dream seers... I can't do anything..._

Hope smiled even more.

"But I'm not a dream seer. I still have the power to change the future. Even if it does mean that I will change everything," Hope said.

_Even if it means my future will not be very pleasant..._

_**Sorry guys! Major writers block! So why does Hope hate Syaoron so much? What did the dream reveal to Hope? Is Hope not so powerless after all? We are nearly up to the real turning chapter, which I hope that you will all like. Anyway, review, and I shall give you mars bars!!**_

_**P.S. If things start getting angsty, blame the last chapters of Tsubasa, X (X/1999) and Tokyo Babylon.**_


	33. Chapter 31: The turning point

The turning point

Hope turned to Justin, his eyes piercing her mind. Hope smiled.

"I'm not that ugly!" Hope exclaimed. Justin laughed.

Justin got up and wrapped his arms around Hope's shoulders.

"I really don't know what I would do without you!" Justin said. 'Hope was taken aback by this sudden display of affection.

Justin moved slightly away. Hope smiled into his eyes while her own were building up with bright tears.

"Hope Whats wrong?" Justin asked. He brushed the tears away from Hope's face. Hope looked into Justin's gentle face then burst into tears.

She lay her head softly against his chest. She could feel the tears burst as they were sent into the air. She whimpered softly.

"Hope?" Justin asked.

"Are you going to leave me? Are you going to leave me too?" Hope asked in her softly shaking voice.

Justin held her close to him.

"Why do you think that I would leave you?"Justin asked. Hope smiled.

"A hunch," she whispered in a soft voice.

**Tsubasa Dream Chronicles**

"So, how are you?" Syaoron asked his clone. Syaoran stared at his other, his original.

"How odd that you would ask me, of all people, that question," Syaoran said forcefully.

"I ask because I want to. Not because I need to,"Syaoron said simply. Syaoran nodded.

"I'm living," Syaoran replied.

"I see," Syaoron replied, disappointed.

"Thank you," Syaoran said abruptly.

Syaoron looked at him in surprise. Syaoran was looking at his hands clasped together tightly.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoron asked.

The boy sighed.

"You.... you saved my life, by giving me half of your heart," Syaoran said. Syaoron looked at him in shock.

"Slowly.... I'm remembering. I remember small things, only small things though. But I still can't remember my parents' faces, or my last name. Kero is still blank in my mind, and even though I get the feeling that I know Hope and Justin, I can't place them at all," Syaoran said smiling softly.

"Syaoran....." Syaoron said looking at the boy. Syaoran smiled and turned to Syaoron.

"I think that it would be nice.... for someone to just tell me who I am," Syaoran said.

"Oi! You two! Breakfast!!" Zoe's voice called out. Syaoron jumped to his feet but Syaoran looked like he was hesitating.

"What's wrong?" Syaoron asked.

"I'm still not... used to eating," Syaoran replied.

Syaoron grabbed Syaoran's arm.

"Come on. Pancakes are delicious," Syaoron said. Syaoran looked at him.

"Come," Syaoron said and he yanked Syaoran's arm. Syaoran stumbled, but he didn't fall. He followed Syaoran without argument.

Breakfast was quite joyful, conversation filling the air. Hope sat there talking to Fai, enjoying talking to someone that had experienced living in more then one world.

Justin looked at his watch and patted Hope on the shoulder.

"We'd better go," Justin said. Hope nodded.

"Where are you going?" Eleanor asked as the two got up.

"The forest near the mansion," Hope replied.

Syaoran looked at her.

"That place is really dangerous," Syaoran said. Hope shrugged.

"I know. But we'll be fine," Justin said. Hope looked at him.

"You don't have to come," Hope whispered.

"We've been through this," Justin said and he gave Hope a gentle nudge towards the door.

**Tsubasa Dream chronicles**

Hope looked at the waterfall in front of them. She slipped off her coat and rested it on a tree branch. She stepped barefoot into the cool water.

She turned to Justin.

"If you want to leave, now is that time," Hope said. Justin just waved at her and signaled her to continue.

Hope put her hands together and put her fingers and thumbs together, making a small hole in between her hands.

She began to whisper her soft chant. A soft wind began to blow, which soon turned into a gale of wind.

Hope's hair blew behind her with the sleeves of her shirt and the bottom of her trousers. A locket suddenly blew behind her, chained to her neck.

With a musical sound, a purple circle appeared around Hope. It was inscribed with a star in the middle with many pentagrams in the middle of the star, overlapping. Many other stars of different kinds were scattered around the circle, along with hypnotic swirls.

Hope felt the world changing around her as she slowly began to strengthen the lock on the world which had her soul.

Suddenly Hope felt something that chilled her insides. She felt a warm breath on her neck, yet as it breathed in, the feeling inside her seemed to drift away.

Kero sat on the table, his arms and legs crossed.

"I don't like this. Not one bit," Kero mumbled.

"It seems like it's going well," Syaoron said looking down at the guardian beast. Kero nodded, then his eyes snapped open.

Kero jumped into the air.

"Kero, what's wrong?" Eleanor asked.

Kero flew over to Yuuko. She nodded.

"They broke through the barrier," Kero whispered.

Yuuko nodded. Everyone looked at the two with fearful curiosity. Then Syaoron also jumped to his feet and ran out the door.

He turned just as he was about to leave.

"Hope's strong... but no one can fight them!" Syaoron exclaimed. Kero nodded and sped out the door with Syaoron.

Syaoran and the other's got to his feet. Suddenly, Hope's words were fresh in his mind:

"_I'm bad luck. And I can't even protect them,"_

Syaoran ran after the two in front of him. And then, they heard a loud scream.

Hope opened her eyes. Standing in front of her was a spirit. It looked human almost, except for the blood around it's mouth and the blood thirsty look in it's eyes.

Spirits were surrounding her, enveloping her. She gulped as one suddenly came up to her and touched her shoulder.

"Hello princess. Long time no see," the spirit whispered in her ear. Hope's eyes were wide, silver blood on her face.

"Shadow...... warrior....." Hope whispered. Suddenly, her mind clicked into action. Hope grabbed the air and purple mist surrounded her hands. In her grasp was a long, gleaming purple spear.

Hope spun on her leg and in that motion sent all the spirits crowding her fly off into the sky from the blast.

Justin was suddenly back-to-back with her, clutching his twin daggers.

"Are you alright?" Justin asked. Hope nodded in response.

"Now do you think that it's time to repay them?" Hope asked. Justin nodded and smiled.

"Ready? Go!"

Hope stabbed the soldiers with her spear and kicked them when she couldn't reach them Justin was doing the same thing.

The two fought with perfect harmony. They would do things at the exact same time, or do the same thing yet one doing it backwards.

Hope felt something around her neck and suddenly felt something tightening around her spear. She winced as the warrior behind her drove her spear through her leg.

Hope looked up. Justin to was in the grasp of one of the warriors. He struggled with the mist enveloping him.

"Justin!"

Hope lifted her leg up and kicked the warrior behind her away she ran over to Justin and reached her hand out to him as the shadows slowly began to take him away.

Justin to reached his hand out to Hope. The hands were just inches apart, when the shadow made Justin disappear completely.

Hope fell to the ground, the rocky ground scraping skin away from her body. She lifted her head off the ground and reached her hand out to the disappearing shadow.

"JUSTIN!!"

Hope screamed out his name. But the shadow was gone. Justin was gone. She had failed again. Failed to protect the ones she loved.

Hope's head fell to the ground and she lay there, unconscious on the ground.

Syaoran ran into the clearing to see Hope lying on the ground. Blood was spilling from her leg, staining the ground.

Tears were still escaping from her eyes. Syaoran ran over to her and lifted her up. He looked around. Justin had gone.

Tears were forming in Syaoran's soft eyes. He looked at Hope's gentle face. _She doesn't deserve this. She doesn't......_

Hope felt warm. Her back ached, and her leg throbbed. She wanted to rest forever, to just sit and relax. Then she remembered.

Hope burst up, her hand reaching out to an invisible person. Tears formed in her chocolate brown eyes as she remembered.

Hope turned when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Syaoran looked at her. Chocolate brown locked onto chocolate brown as the two exchanged glances.

Hope turned away from Syaoran, tears flowing from her eyes.

"I would like to be alone right now," Hope said softly. Syaoran looked at her with sadness but left the room all the same.

Hope clutched her chest. Kero popped up and sat on her shoulder.

"There was nothing that you could have done," Kero said softly.

"But I saw it! I watched it in my dream, I knew what was going to happen! But I'm so weak..... I couldn't save him," Hope said quietly.

Hope reached on her shoulder and picked up Kero. She looked at him then hugged him in a tight embrace.

"We should be going," Syaoron said. In his lap was the sleeping Sakura, the feather in the lake now returned to her.

Yuuko nodded. She then turned and looked at Syaoran and Eleanor.

"Do you wish to go along?" Yuuko asked.

The two nodded. Yuuko turned to the travelers. They nodded as well, smiling.

"Okay. And just so you know, I think Hope might be joining you," Yuuko said.

First the group was confused, but then agreed.

"To find Justin..... right?" Syaoron asked. Yuuko nodded.

At twilight, the group were changed and ready to leave. Syaoron, Sakura, Fai and Kurogane were in the usual clothes.

Syaoran and Eleanor both came out and accepted gapes from the others. Eleanor was dressed in an outfit identical to the one she wore on her seventh birthday.

Syaoran was wearing something similar, yet different to what Fei Wong gave him. It was the same style, yet it was scarlet and was inscribed with golden markings.

The group was nearly ready to go when Hope came out. Syaoron stared in her at surprise and sentiment. She was wearing a dress custom for her kind.

The top was a Chinese style sleeveless, dark purple shirt with silver inscriptions. For sleeves she had net like sleeves of purple with silver sparkles.

The bottom had a belt with silver tassels handing from it. The tassels hung over purple material that covered a navy blue skirt.

She turned and looked at Yuuko and Zoe, smiling sadly. She waved goodbye to them. Kero did the same, resting on her shoulder.

Mokona jumped into the air, wings erupting from it's back. Mokona opened it's mouth and swirls of an ink like grey surrounded the group.

Hope clutched her hand tightly as the ones she was leaving behind began to fade away.

_I'll get you back, Justin. I have too. And I'll get Onii-chan back as well. Then we can be a group again. Just like the old times._

_And maybe....... _Hope looked at Syaoron and clasped her eyelids together tightly._ Maybe I'll be able to forgive him as well._

Syaoron looked at Japan for one last time. Once again, he was leaving his world behind.

**_Hi guys!! So, we re now passed the middle of the fic. I am taking advice on worlds they should go to, and I might cross it over with X and Tokyo Babylon........ So if you see any characters from there, it's because Sumeragi Subru has stolen my mind.... _**

**_Anyway, read review and enjoy!!!_**


	34. Chapter 32: Lupla

Lupla

Wisps of grey mist flew everywhere. The group collapsed to the ground with a rough landing. They were hanging in trees surrounding a small town.

"Kuro-myuu......... This makes my arms hurt!!" Fai whined.

"Shut up," was Kurogane's sharp yet, bland reply.

Hope was hanging from one arm. Her fingers began to slip yet she grabbed hold with her other arm. Hope wiggled her foot and found a foot hold in the tree bark.

She slipped her foot and jumped onto the thick branch above her head that she was hanging from. Hope looked out at the small town spread in front of them.

Joyful laughter rang through the air. Lanterns hung from rocks around a small pond of water. Children chased each other around, tagging each other or embracing them tightly.

But there was one thing that didn't add up. Even though this looked like a normal village festival, nearly everyone was dressed in very different clothing.

One person would be running around in a sleeveless top and shorts, while another wold be in a huge coat like the one Fai was wearing.

"Well, at least we won't stand out," Hope said, smiling. The group walked into the bustle of people. They received no stares, everyone just glanced at them then continued on their way.

Hope was feeling slightly nostalgic, the bustle of people from different worlds reminded her of her own world, the world lost.

Hope felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around. Standing behind her was a shot man with glasses as big as his bald head.

"Are you travelers?" The man asked. Fai nodded.

"Would you be so kind as to tell us where we are?" Fai asked.

"Lupla!!!" The man replied.

"Lupla?"Sakura, Eleanor and Syaoran asked.

"Lupla??" Fai and Kurogane asked.

"LUPLA?!" Syaoron and Hope exclaimed.

"It seems that the gentleman and the young lady have heard of this vibrant world before!" The man said.

Syaoron and Hope nodded.

"Come! I shall take you to a place where you can get some rest!" The man exclaimed.

Everyone held back a little, curious as to why Hope and Syaoron were so restless and on-edge about this world.

"Lupla is a place where you drink nothing, eat nothing and try not to see anything," Syaoron whispered.

"Why?" Fai asked.

"Because if you let any part of this world inside your body, you cannot leave," Hope muttered.

"So it's best to get the feather, the stone and what ever else could be here and get out of here?" Kurogane asked. Hope nodded.

They all turned to Mokona, whom was perched on Sakura's shoulder. It was concentrating, and then nodded.

"There's a feather here. And a stone," the creature whispered. Hope looked at Syaoran. News of having a piece of his memory returned wasn't bringing joy to his face.

But who would be joyful over pain?

-----------------------------------------------

"This is your room!" The little man said, pointing to the empty room in front of him. Empty except for one couch.

Everyone sat down on the floor.

"What about sleeping?" Fai asked. Hope shook her head.

"When you sleep, you signify that this place is in your memory. And if you dream, something from this world latches onto you," Hope said.

Fai had to admit it, Hope seemed very knowledgeable for someone her age. There was something behind everyone in this group.

"But........... if we can't take anything from this world......... what about the memories of ours that this world has in it's possession?" Syaoran asked.

Syaoron looked at him, his eyes wide.

"You'd have to take the next memory as well," Kero replied. Everyone turned to him.

"Well, it's simple. If you wait until we get to the next world to take it within yourself, you won't be pulled back. And you would have taken something from another world at the same time," Kero said.

Everyone nodded. That would have to be the plan. After all, staying in this world would end up torturing them all into insanity.

In the morning, the man returned. After giving a very boring explanation on the world and it's "joy's", the man finally reached the end.

"...... So if there's anything you want to know, come and see me!" He exclaimed. Everyone nodded.

"Actually, there is one thing," Syaoron asked.

The man turned to Syaoron.

"Anything, young sir!" The man said, bowing.

"Has there been any strange occurrences of sorts in further back in this worlds history, or very recently?" Syaoron asked.

The man shook his head.

"Not that I know of. Our King has ruled over us ever since the beginning, and he is the only one in this world that can use magic, or anything like it," The man explained.

"I see. Thank you," Syaoron said. The man turned and left.

"That was helpful,"Kurogane said sarcastically.

"Actually it was," Eleanor said. Syaoran nodded and smiled.

"What do you mean?" Fai asked.

"A world that forces travelers to stay, a King that probably can live forever, and the fact that he can be the only one that can use magic, even though dimensional travelers normally have someone in the group that can use magic," Syaoran explained.

Kurogane smiled.

"I think the King sounds pretty fishy to me," he said.

Syaoran squinted at the window.

"That's weird," he said, getting to his feet.

"What?" Syaoron asked.

"It's snowing....." Syaoran replied.

"Eh?" Syaoron asked. It had just been frighteningly sunny, and now it was _snowing_?

Fai got to his feet and opened the door. Snow had covered all of the landscape in front of them, so much that the houses had seemed to disappear.

Hope got to her feet and took one step on the snow. Then she yelped and fell backwards. Syaoran ran over to her, helping her up.

"That's not snow," she whispered.

Eleanor bent down and touched it carefully.

"It's warm?" She whispered, confused. Sakura bent down behind her and took a bit of the snow in her hands.

The snow seemed to shift and squirm in her hands. Yet not once did it show signs of melting. It almost looked like.................

"It's alive...................."

---------------------------------

"My lord!" The man said, bowing down in front of the King, whom was sitting cross legged on his throne.

His robes were deep in colour, with the occasional fleck of white. In his hand was a glass, half filled with a light blue liquid, that turned silver when it moved.

"New-comers have been asking about strange occurrences! And two of them know of this world!" The man exclaimed.

The King smiled.

"New-comers, eh? Powerful, by the sounds of it. How about I keep them here, in the castle. Maybe they can............. _help_, with the way of this world," The King said smiling.

Behind him was a small group of people, there faces pale.

The man got to his feet and scurried out of the room.

The King turned and looked at the people behind him.

"Maybe............. I can make them my slaves as well?" He asked himself. All of the people were surrounded by ice.

And above the cage was a small stone and a feather.

"It seems that I might enjoy this," the King said, opening his eyes to reveal a dark gold.

**I am so, so sorry for the late update!!! Truly, I am!! But the thing is well, uh....... Subaru has taken over my mind!!!!!!! Not that I complain, but it's making it hard to write for TRC....... But this world will be continued in the next chapter, definitely. And maybe the next. I don't know, it all depends on how long the next chapter is and how many ideas I have.**

**Reviews are always welcome, so please tell me what you think, things I can improve on, mistakes I may have made, etc etc. And is this still completely confusing? If it is, I am really, really, really sorry. **

**Oh, and summer holidays have started for me (YAY!!!!) so updates will hopefully come quicker. I'll try to update before the end of the year, or even better, by Christmas. Crosses fingers Ideas will be welcome as well.**


End file.
